Home of the Spartans
by twilight-saga-lover95
Summary: Bella is going to a new boarding school in LA where she meets great friends and the school player EDWARD CULLEN. When Edward falls for her will she over look his history with girls and fall in love or block him out of her life? BxE AxJ RxEM ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: this is for the whole story...i do not own twilight or any of the characters unfortunately :( but on the plus side they all belong to the wonderful STEPHENIE MEYER :)**

CHAPTER 1

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP!_

"Ugh" I groaned as I got out of bed.

"Bella get up or you'll miss your flight" my mom Renee called. Today I was flying to LA to go to a boarding school called UCLA home of the SPARTANS. UCLA is short for University of California in Los Angelus...i know creative but it was a good school and I was excepted!

My mom Renee married my dad as a senior in high school and had me right after graduation. When I was 6 my parents split up. Long story short I moved with my mom to New York. She remarried Phil last year, he is a minor league baseball player so he travels ALOT. St first my mom stayed home with me but I knew it hurt her to be away form Phil. That's why I'm going to LA where my dad Charlie lives. I wanted to go to boarding school because living with Charlie would be just plain awkward.

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom grabbing a towel. I looked in the mirror and saw a plain girl staring back. I had plain wavy hair that went to the middle of my back and plain doe brown eyes.

I got into the shower and it felt so good to have the warm water on my skin. I instantly relaxed.

I got dressed when I was done with my shower and walked down the stairs slowly, still half asleep.

"Hey honey" my mom greeted me as I poured a bowl of cereal,"you know you don't have to leave" she said.

"I want to" I lied. I'm a horrible liar but I've been telling this one so often that it almost sounds truthful. My mom frowned.

"Hey Bells good morning. You ready to leave?"

"Good morning Phil and yeah let me just get my coat and I'll meet you guys in the car."

Phil nodded and left with my mom trailing behind him.

I sighed as I put my bowl in the sink. I didn't like the fact that I was making my mom so unhappy but I knew this I what she needed.

I stepped outside and looked around, it would be sad to leave my home and to not see it everyday. I sighed and stepped into the car.

The drive to the airport was quiet, and I just looked out the window when we got there I checked my suitcase bag and brought my carry on and my purse with me. I went through security and luckily got thorough without any problems. I found my gate and sat down putting my i-pod on. My mom quickly sat next to me and Phil on her other side.

Fearless by Taylor Swift started playing. What a good song for this moment except for the fact that I was terrified. I closed my eyes and listened. A few minutes later I heard "NOW BOARDING ALL PASSENGERS ON FLIGHT 274 TO LA." I turned to mom and Phil. I hugged Phil as he said "I'm ganna miss you kid." Than I turned to my mom, she was crying and I could feel tears run down my cheeks. "I love you mom and don't worry I'll visit first chance I get." I said with a small smile.

"I love you too baby, call first thing when you land" she said. I nodded.

I turned and walked on the plane getting ready for what was coming.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: LOVE IT hate it let me know what you think...i'm righting this for me so i will continue it no matter what for the record but let me know...if you have any ideas tell me...PLEASE R&R**

**twilight-saga-lover95**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked off the plane feeling relieved, my legs were throbbing when I walked because I haven't walked in about 6 hours. When I was off the plane I looked around looking for Charlie.

"Bells!" I heard someone yell. That someone was Charlie. He looked exactly the same. He had plain boring brown hair and eyes that I happily inherited from him. He walked over to me with a smile on his face. When he reached me he gave me an awkward one armed hug. Another thing I got from Charlie is the fact that I'm not one to openly show my emotions so this was just as weird for me as it was for him.

"Hey Ch-Dad," I said, I'm not aloud to call him Charlie to his face, "how are you? I've missed you."

"I'm good Bells, I've missed you too. Are you excited to be in LA?"

This was the hard part...lying. "Um yeah, I'm excited to see the school, I can't wait!" I'm normally a horrible and you can see right through me, but apparently Charlie bought it.

"That's good, I have a feeling your going to like the school. It has a good education program and I'm sure you'll meet great friends."

"yeah" I said I mean I could only hope right.

We walked to the car in silence. When we got to the parking lot I knew which one was his immediately, the red Italian sports car. Yes you heard me right, see my dad was a very famous lawyer so he had a lot of money. Well anyway the walk to the car was horrible I mean it wasn't one of those nice comfortable silences that you don't need to talk in it was awkward. Great just how I wanted to start off my new life here in LA...with awkwardness.

The car ride felt like hours even though it was only 45 minutes. We didn't talk much except when someone would bring up a small comment like the weather and than right after that you guessed it more awkward silence!

We finally pulled up to the school and I stepped out of my dads Italian sports car and saw people gawking at it. GREAT now people are going to think I'm a spoiled rich brat _perfect_. I pulled my bags out of my dads trunk and when I turned around I admired the campus. It was absolutely beautiful. The school was huge and in the front it had a big sign that said WELCOME ALL STUDENTS OLD AND NEW TO CULA HOME OF THE SPARTANS! The sign was in blue and gold which I'm guessing were the school colors. Around the school were a gorgeous variety of flowers. I took a deep breath and walked to where there was a sign say _front office all new and old students please come here to get your information and room._

"Oh Bells I almost forgot here..." than he reached in his pocket and pulled out the newest version of the sidekick.

"Thanks dad, but you didn't have to"

"Nonsense Bella plus I'm looking forward to getting a call from it soon."

"I'll call you when I get settled in."

"Okay Bells, I love you, have fun, make friends, and try not to get into _too _much trouble."

I laughed at that, yeah me Isabella Swan getting into trouble yeah right. "don't worry dad, we both know that's not a problem...well bye love ya too." he gave me a one armed awkward hug and with that I took a deep breath and walked to the front office without a second glance back.

I opened the door to the office and walked in. I couldn't help but notice it felt nice and cool compared to the hot weather that was outside. I walked up to the front desk and asked the elderly woman who was Mrs. Cope according to her name tag. "Um hi I'm Isabella Swan"

"Oh hello deary yes Isabella right here you are room 308 and you are sharing with a miss. Cullen." She looked up and smiled at me "your dorm is on the second floor for the 3 which all of the juniors are on, and room 8 aka the 08, every room is in the same building so you should see a bunch of people going in and out of them, just follow them" she ended with a smile.

"Thanks" I said returning the smile. Than I grabbed my suitcases and hauled them out of the office.

When I walked outside I could see everyone taking their bags into a huge building, so I followed them. I went to the elevator and clicked the up button. The doors opened to reveal to people making out. I'm sure my face was very pale right now and I was actually gaging. They separated when they heard the doors open and looked at me. The girl had bleach blonde hair and wore a really short skirt and tight top leaving almost nothing to the imagination. They boy was adonis himself. He had mesmerizing emerald green eyes and bronze messy hair. Even though it was messy and untamed it looked like it was in it's place and it belonged there. The girl was sending me death glares probably for interrupting her time with the god like man in front of her. Adonis however gave me crooked smile that made my knees go week and my heart race.

"Lauren I believe this is your stop" adonis said, and yes I am calling him adonis.

"Ok Eddie maybe we can do something even _more_ fun tonight," she winked at him, than gave me one more glare and left.

I stepped into the elevator and the 3 button was already pressed so I just watched as the doors closed. As soon as they did I was interrupted from my thoughts by adonis or as Lauren called him Eddie.

"Hello you must be new here I'm Edward Cullen," he held out his hand.

"Bella Swan" I said as I took his hand and shook it. Right when I did though I felt a weird surge go through me. I looked at him curiously trying to see if he felt it too.

"If you want I could show you around the school, and maybe we can you know hang out later tonight do something _fun" _I looked at him shocked, I mean what kind of girl did he think I was?

"Um tempting...but I think i'll pass on all of your offer, thanks though." right when I said that the door opened and I stepped off leaving a dumbfounded Edward Cullen standing in the elevator by him self.

Who did this guy think he was I mean sure he was hot, but I just walked in on him making out with a girl and than he asks me to do something with him later. Even worse Lauren or whatever her name was asked him to hang out tonight while I was standing right there.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I walked up to a door that said 308. I could hear movement on the other side which meant my roommate miss. Cullen was already here. Than it hit me miss. _Cullen_ Edward _Cullen_ oh please don't let her be him only in girl form. I took a deep breathe and than opened the door. As soon as I did I was being hugged by someone. When she pulled away I could see her and let me tell you she was gorgeous, definitely related to Edward...great.

"Hi I'm Alice" she said with a smile that I couldn't help but return.

"Bella" I said as I looked around the room. It was amazing! It had two king size beds, a small bathroom, a couch, a flat screen t.v., and a mini kitchen. "Whoa" is all that came out of my mouth.

Alice giggled "it's amazing isn't it" I just stood there speechless. "We're going to be great friends Bella I can just tell, and I'm always right about these kinds of things.

I quickly snapped out of my daze. "Yeah I think you're right, by any chance are you related to Edward Cullen?" I just had to ask it was bothering me how she could be so nice and be related to him.

"Er...yeah he's my brother why?"

"Well I had an encounter with him in the elevator..." and with that I told Alice the story of how I met her brother.

"wow, sorry about that Bella...he's kind of a player and you're new and pretty so obviously he's going to go after you."

I was about to argue when her phone vibrated signaling she got a text message.

"Hey I was about to head out to lunch with my friends do you want to come you'll love them."

"Yeah sure...if you don't mind...i mean I get it if you just wanted to be nice and all..."

Alice rose her eye brow at me giving me an 'are you done' look and than quickly responded to her text.

"Come on we'll unpack you later" she said as she dragged me out of the room.

We walked out of the building and OMG tell me there is a food court in my school. There is a fricken food court in my school!

Alice must have seen my expression because she said "there is a mall too."

We walked over to subway and I saw three people sitting at a table waving to us. Alice dragged me over to them and started the introductions. "guys this is my new roommate Bella...Bella this is Emmet my brother, Jasper my boyfriend, and Rosalie Jasper's sister and Emmet's girlfriend." I waved to all of them and they all waved and smiled back. Emmet was the body builder type, he had huge mussel, with curly brown hair and dimples that said he was really a sweet guy. He was also very good looking. Rosalie was drop dead gorgeous. My self esteem is seriously ten points lower now. She had wavy blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back and had curves in all the right places. Jasper looked just like Rosalie. He had blonde hair and was also very good looking, he was muscular but lean at the same.

Alice sat next to Jasper and I sat in between Alice and Rosalie. We were talking about random stuff while we ate, it was surprisingly easy to talk to them and it felt like i've known for years rather than minutes. All of a sudden I felt something hit the back of my head.

"Ow" I said as I rubbed my head. I turned around to see none other than Edward Cullen sitting there smirking at me.

"Wow Bella someone threw subway candy bar at you...their loss is my gain" Emmet said with a smirk.

"Who did that?" Alice asked, than she turned around and saw Edward and I swear she looked like she was about to explode. Uh oh i've known Alice for less than and hour and I already know not to get her mad. All I can think now is _RUN EDWARD RUN!_

**A/N: how do you like it so far? Hate it LOVE IT tell me what you think. If you have any ideas tell me because I know there are a lot of these kinds of stories and I don't want to full out copy anyones so let me know :) Reviews would make me so happy but like I said I'm writing it no matter what because it's for me so...R&R PLEASE**

**twilight-saga-lover95**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haha Edward looks so scared...i think he might piss himself. Oh this is too good. Edward should know better than to mess with Alice I mean they were related he did have 17 years to learn this. Oh well the look on Edward's face was priceless. Oh man I should've brought my camera.

Alice motioned with her hand for Edward to come over. When Alice did this her face was red with anger and Edward must have been able to see it from where he was (a few tables down) because I'm pretty sure I saw him shrink back a little. Ha Edward Cullen afraid of Alice...small little Alice. Than again I'd be afraid of her too...she can be very frightening.

Edward slowly got out of his chair and walked over to us. He put a small smile on his face and tried to act cool and collected...like he wasn't freaking out. Pshh. Oh please I'm sure.

"Hey Alice, Em, Jazz, Rose...how are you guys. And oh Bella hey I didn't see you there, it's nice to see you again. I see you've met-"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Alice interrupted him mid sentence.

"I don't know what your talking about Alice." Edward said while giving Alice and innocent look. Alice looked really ticked. I've only known her for about 20 or 30 min and I'm guessing she usually doesn't get that mad. But her face looked furious. It was all red and her hands were balled in to tiny fists at her sides and I could tell she was trying her best not to scream. Edward probably saw this too because I could've sworn I saw nervousness cross through his eyes for a moment but than he quickly went back to his cool collected composure.

I scoffed at him. I mean really playing the _dumb_ card, we all know it was him he might be stupid but we're not.

"I take it you two have met." Emmet said looking from me to Edward to Alice.

"Yeah we had an encounter on the elevator spotlight of my day!" I said sarcastically as Rose smirked behind me.

Edward looked at me and gave me my favorite crooked smile. Wait a minute back up. Did I just say my favorite crooked smile, i've only seen him once before and by the way he shamelessly flirted with me _after_ I saw him shoving his tongue down _another_ girls throat I'm guessing he's a player. And I hate players...well ok I don't hate the person themselves...I hate how they treat girls and I'm guessing this guy doesn't treat them any differently.

"So..." Edward said as he pulled a chair over and put it right in between Rosalie and me. Rosalie glared at him and if looks could kill...let's just say we'd all be gathered around a very pale looking Edward. Well paler than normal. "What were we talking about." he finished looking only at me.

I cleared my throat and gave him what was meant to be a flirty smile. I guess it worked because he looked shocked, but quickly composed himself and changed the look of shock to a huge grin.

"Well we were just laughing at the fact that some guys think throwing food at I girl is going to get her attention" I started and I saw his smile falter a little. I grinned wider as I continued. "Seriously name me one girl who wants a guy messing up her hair by throwing food at it." I finished and looked over at Edward. He was waring a slight frown and looked embarrassed. Rose, Emmet, Jasper and Alice all snickered behind me as my grin grew into a full out smile.

Edward looked up at me and I saw some unknown emotion flash through his eyes. Than it quickly changed to embarrassment and than showed no emotion at all. Could that unknown emotion have been lust or love. No maybe lust because Edward was a player and I turned him down but love. Edward was gorgeous he could have any girl in the world let alone this school. He would not settle for plain boring Bella Swan. And we just met anyway so he couldn't love me anyway. I kept babbling on in my head until I wad interrupted. "Well maybe he thought that it was the thought that counted and maybe he just wanted to speak to the girl"

Edward was interrupted by Emmets booming laughter.

"Dude you should hear yourself...i've never heard you try so hard to make up some stupid excuse for something you've done" he got out between laughs.

Edward glared at Emmet and they had a full on stare down. It was intense...or would've been if Emmet's lips weren't twitching with amusement and if he was actually trying to glare instead of looking at his brother trying to hold back his laughter while Edward full on glared at him.

"Ok enough you two let's stop before _Eddie_ here pops a blood vessel." I said using the nickname I heard Lauren use for him while I put on an innocent face. He looked at me and glared. I could hear the others trying to hold in there laughter but a few giggles escaped from Alice's mouth. "What only Lauren gets to call you that I'm offended. Here I was thinking I got to do everything Lauren did. She shoved her tongue down your throat, you asked me if I wanted to. What just because I pass on one thing shouldn't mean I have to pass on all things." I pouted at him sticking my bottom lip out and having it tremble a little bit.

His face immediately softened and he stared into my eyes and suddenly I was trapped inside of his. I quickly averted my gave looking back at Alice who went from angry to clearly amused.

"W-O-W" Emmet said stretching each syllable. "Awkward moment." I tilted my head back and laughed. Leave it to Emmet to say the ice breaker in an awkward situation.

"Well this was really fun but I have to go unpack so i'll see you guys around later."

"Oh let us come with you we all are unpacked so we can help out and hang out some more."

"Thanks but you guys don't have to I mean I can't imagine that that'll be a lot of fun."

"Don't worry about it Bella we would love to help" Jasper said with a smile.

I smiled back and than smiled and Em and Rose "Aw thanks guys you're the best."

"And don't you forget it" Emmet said Rosalie rolled her eyes and hit him on the head. "Ow what was that for baby" Emmet asked while rubbing his head.

I laughed at my friends and how Rosalie could actually tame Emmet and than it hit me. They were my friends. It was the first day and I already had an amazing group of friends. I smiled to my self and walked off to my dorm with one last "bye Eddie Poo."

The walk back to the room was filled with light chatter about random topics. When we got back to the room I was so tired that I flung myself onto my bed.

"No no no Bella unpack before rest" Alice said while dragging me off my bed. I internally groaned but did as was told because it would be easier to not have to worry about unpacking later. Classes did start tomorrow after all.

We quickly unpacked while talking. I learned that Rose's dorm was right next to ours and she didn't have a roommate. Emmet and Jasper were roommates and they were in the opposite hall on this floor. The girls were on this side and the boys were on the other side. We didn't have a DA (dorm advisor) because they wanted to give us space and trust so we would make good decision once we got into collage but hey I wasn't going to complain. I loved the freedom.

After we finished unpacking we watched 'What I Like About You' because there was a marathon going on. Oh how I love that show it's just so funny.

Everyone left at about 10 so we could all get enough rest for tomorrow. Alice told me she was waking me up at 6 so she could pick out an outfit for me and so she could do my hair and make. And school doesn't start until 8! I'm telling you this little pixie is the devil, but I loved her anyway. So here I was laying in bed at 10:30 trying to sleep but all I could think about was Edward. Was he screwing someone? Probably. Was it Lauren? Most likely. And most importantly was he thinking about me too? Doubt it.

I couldn't get him out of my head whenever I closed my eyes I saw his green ones staring back at me. Ugh why did he have this effect on me?

Finally at around 11 I drifted off into a peaceful slumber dreaming about the horrid day to come and what adventures it would bring with it. And even more I dreamt of a green eyed player that I promised to myself I would not fall in love with.

**A/N: hey like it love it hate it. Whatever your thinking tell me. Ideas let me know! Even if your not thinking anything PLEASE R&R...next chapter will be soon I hope :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ugh" I groaned as I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock.

"Wake up Bella you need to get ready for school"

"Five more minutes mom" I said as I yawned and pulled my covers over my head.

I heard a small laughter behind me. Wait that wasn't my mom.

I shot out of bed to see none other than Alice Cullen standing over me with an amused expression on her face. I looked over at the alarm clock it read..._6:03_

"What the hell Alice. School doesn't start until 8:00. Why am I awake so early?"

"Silly Bella. We need to get you a cute outfit for the first day of school."

I groaned and crawled back into bed. "Wake me up at 7:00" I said.

It was silent for a minute and I thought I actually won. I was about to fall asleep again when I suddenly felt freezing water being poured on me.

"AHHH!" I shot out of bed and looked around until I spotted the culprit. A very happy pixie standing with a empty bucket next to my bed.

"What the fuck Alice" I screamed. Did I say I really liked her and I thought we would be best friends. Well scratch that. As of now I officially hate her.

"I told you to get up Bella. Now go take a shower. I will lay your clothes on my bed because yours is a little wet at the moment." I glared at her with all the hate I could muster. "Oh and don't worry I have extra sheets." she ended with a smile and skipped to my closet. Yes you heard me right she didn't walk or run she full out _skipped_.

I stepped into the bathroom and quickly stripped. I turned on the water so it was hot and steaming. I slowly stepped in and let the hot water hit my body. Once it did I instantly relaxed. I let out a huge sigh. This felt so nice. That I massaged my strawberry shampoo into my hair followed by conditioner and my favorite fressia body soap.

When I was done I stepped out of the bathroom and quickly blow dried my hair so it didn't drip. Than I walked outside and found a cute pair of tight skinny dark blue jeans and a cute abercrombie white tank top. The good thing about living in LA is the weather.

"Hey" Alice said as she walked in holding Starbucks coffee and some Dunkin Doughnuts. "I brought you some food and coffee." ok did I say I hate this girl...well I like her again. "Oh" she squealed and when I say squeal I mean full out squeal "that outfit looks so cute on you...oh and I know exactly what to do for your makeup." she said while dragging me to a chair in front of her vanity.

She sat there doing my makeup for a good 45 minutes but before she let me look at my self she started at my hair. 30 minutes after my makeup was done she pulled away and turned me so I was facing the mirror.

That girl was not me, it wasn't possible. The girl in the mirror had long brown hair cascading down her back. She was wearing light eye shadow that was shimmering, black eyeliner and black mascara that brought out her eyes. And to top it all off she had a pink shaded lip gloss that made her lips look full and plumb. Her outfit hugged her curves perfectly and made it look like she had a model figure. Anyway like I said not me.

I must've looked as stunned as I felt because Alice waved her hand in front of my face and said "earth to Bella how do you like it?"

I faced her and smiled "thank you Alice." I said.

She hugged "no problem Bella it really wasn't that hard. You are naturally very pretty I only needed a little stuff here and there."

I snorted. Yeah right me naturally pretty. Ok Alice was naturally pretty but me...me...i was naturally plain.

She gave me a death glare and said "you don't see yourself clearly, anyway eat it's 7:30 and we need to get down to the campus because there is an mandatory assembly first period. Rose is meeting us here in a few minutes and we are all going to walk down together and meet Jazz and Em at the assembly."

I was halfway done with my chocolate frosted doughnut when there was a knock on the door. Alice got up and came back a minute later with Rose trailing behind her. They were talking about some shopping trip this weekend when Rose spotted me she smiled.

Rosalie looked me up and down "I approve" she circled me than she stopped when she was infront of again and smiled. "Yep you look hot, so do you Alice" she said keeping her smile on her face and turning to Alice. "Ok let's go we don't want to be late."

We walked out of the dorm and down the hall to the elevator. I pressed the button and it immediately turned yellow. We waited for about a minute before we heard a ding and the doors opened.

I kind of wish they didn't open though because when they did it revealed none other than Edward Cullen standing lip locked to a girl and it wasn't even Lauren the girl he was with before. No this girl was probably a few inches shorter than my 5'4 and Rosalie's 5'6. Yet she was a few inches taller than Alice's 4'10. Her dark brown curly hair made up most of the differences between her and my height though she was still about an inch shorter than me.

.God. What is wrong with this guy? He's disgusting. Two girls different girls in less than 24 hours. And he tries to get me too. God the nerve of him. I hate guys like him and I knew he wasn't any better.

"Ahem" Rose cleared her throat and the brown haired girl jumped apart. "Hey Edward, Jessica" it sounded like she spat the girl's (or now known as Jessica's) name. "Are you guys going to the assembly?" Jessica opened her mouth to reply but Rose cut her off "great us too, try not to blind us while we're in here will you guys"

"Really keep your tongues and hands to yourself." Alice finished.

Edward just grinned at them, than he turned turned to me and gave me his crooked grin. I just sneered at him and looked away.

The elevator ride was torture. It was complete silence and once again awkward silence. Oh Joy!

When the doors opened I all but ran out of the elevator dragging Rose and Alice with me.

"Well that was awkward" Alice said.

"Yeah and wait till Lauren hears that Jessica lip locked with _her_ Edward."

"Why would Lauren care I'm sure everyone hooks up with Edward and what do you mean _her_ Edward." that's when it hit me. ".God tell me he is NOT cheating on his girlfriend, that little-"

"Whoa Bells calm down. Ok first of all she is not Edward's girlfriend. Edward doesn't date. He makes out and moves on." Wow that's disgusting, and explains a lot. "Second, Lauren and her bitches Jessica and Amanda think they rule the school." Rose said.

"As if" Alice muttered and I giggled a little. "Everyone is afraid of them so they stay out of their way, or they want to be part of the '_popular_' group so they act like her bitch. The guys all want to date her but secretly everyone hates her."

"Anyway like I was saying" Rose said while glaring at Alice. "Since Lauren is cheer captain and Edward is the basketball captain and star player she thinks they are meant to be. So she thinks he's hers and since Jessica aka supposedly her best friend was hooking up with him she ain't gonna be to happy."

I nodded wow the more I heard about Lauren the more I hated her. Who claims a guy that isn't interested in her. I haven't met Amanda yet but why do I have this feeling she's going to be a slutty bitch just like her friends. I don't know what can I say it's just this weird feeling. I feel it in my gut.

After that intense topic Alice and Rose talked about a shopping trip that they were dragging me on this weekend and I just listened and whined when appropriate.

When we finally got to the room that assembly was being held in...which was the gym Jasper and Emmet were waiting for us outside by the doors.

When we reached them everyone gave their lover a kiss and it was so cute but it made me feel like a fifth wheel being the one without a person that I loved. We all sat down and talked. Someone took the seat next to me. She was a pretty girl probably about 5'4 or 5'5 with dark brown hair and glasses.

"Hi I'm Bella" I said with a warm friendly smile while extending my hand for her to shake.

"Hi I'm Angela" she replied with a smile while shaking my hand.

She talked with Rose, Alice and me for a while until a good looking boy around 6ft came up to her and gave her a small kiss.

"Bella this is my boyfriend Ben, Ben this is Bella and you already know Alice, and Rosalie." she said pointing us each out.

"Hey Alice, Rose, Emmet Jasper nice to see you guys again, Bella it's nice to meet you" he said while shaking my hand.

Right when he sat down next to Angela the lights went off a little and than there was a voice on the speaker.

"Welcome back everybody and Welcome to all of our new students here at the best boarding school around CULA HOME OF THE SPARTANS."

Everyone started screaming and cheering and I couldn't help it, I joined in.

"This year we hoping that we will win the basketball championship for the 20th year in a row and we are hoping Captain Edward Cullen will lead us to that victory!"

The erupted in cheers and screams I could even here a few go Edwards and I love you Edward across the crowd. Wow he even gets mentioned in this huge speech in front of the school and he has his own fan girls. WOW!

"Ok ok settle down, I'm your principle Mr. Meyer and I have a feeling this is going to be a great school year."

More cheering followed this statement. Wow what a cool principle. So much better than Mr. Steven at my high school in Phoenix. But with a last name like Steven what did u expect.

"Ok I just wanted welcome everyone and tell you all that there will be no work today and-" he was cut off by more cheering. Wow this school sure likes to cheer and scream.

"Haha ok as I was saying there is no work today but that is because you will be getting back to the hang of being in school. Now you are all dismissed everyone go to your first period class."

Everyone got up to leave great. I looked at my schedule.

**Period 1-English Ms. Clark**

**Period 2-Math Mrs. Milone**

**Period 3-Social Studies Mr. Hersh**

**Period 4-Lunch**

**Period 5-Biology Mr. Banner**

**Period 6-Free**

**Period 7-Spanish Mrs. Gopp**

**Period 8- Gym**

"What do you have first Bella?" Jasper asked me

"Um English with Ms. Clark" I said looking down at my schedule.

"Oh she's a hottie!" Emmet said receiving a slap on the back of the head from Rosalie.

"Here let me see your schedule" Alice said. I handed her my schedule.

"Well you have math with me, and oh yay you have lunch and gym with all of us!"

"That's good at least...so um where is english?"

"Here i'll bring you to english than i'll pick you up because we have math together. After math i'll bring you to social studies and than you can meet us in the lunch room. Jasper can bring you to biology because he has a science class next to but since he's a senior it's not with you. Um free you can go where ever you want and spanish is right next to english so you should be able to find it." Alice finished taking in a huge breath because she was ranting for about an hour without a breath.

"Um ok thanks so off to English see you guys later." I said waving to everyone as I walked off with Alice after she waved too.

When we finally got to the english room Alice gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "don't worry you'll be fine" than she walked off with one last wave.

I walked into the room and there was a huge seating chart at the front of the room telling you where to sit. I found my name _Isabella Swan_ in the second to last row al the way on the right side and sat there. At least my seat was good...no one could stare at the new girl.

The room started to file in and soon every seat was taken except the one behind me. I noticed that in the front of the room in the middle was Lauren and on her right was Jessica. Behind Jessica was someone I didn't know who was talking to them and dressed as slutty as them. I'm guessing I finally met Amanda and if I did I was right well at least about the slutty part. I mean they were all wearing mini skirts and tight shirts that showed way too much cleavage leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

Right as the bell rang someone walked in the room and that someone was the person sitting behind me.

_SHIT!_

**A/N: thank you guys so much for the reviews it makes me sooo happy :) how was this chapter? Again any ideas let me know. I'll try to update as soon as possible. There definitely be another chapter by next sunday if I have time hopefully before than I probably will have time but next sunday is the latest I will update. Ok so once again PLEASE R&R**

**twilight-saga-lover-95**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Of coarse my morning was going ok so something horrible had to happen right?

But I mean this is only first period and I already have a class with the one person I was trying so hard to avoid.

Edward Cullen walked into class right as the bell rang.

He took one look at the seating chart and than when he turned around to face me I saw that stupid smirk on his face.

God. I wish I could just smack it off.

He started walking back towards me.

Shit!

I just looked down and doodled.

I heard the chair behind me screech as it slid across the floor but I didn't look up.

All of a sudden I felt breathing on my ear. It was extremely uncomfortable so I lifted my head and turned it around so I could yell at Edward.

That was a big mistake. It turns out Edward was leaning in so we were about an inch apart no.

Stay calm Bella! Don't worry. Keep your cool.

"Ok now class I'm not going to go against the principle do there is no work today, but be ready there will be work tomorrow." she paused Edward smiled and reluctantly leaned back without a word. The teacher than added. "and I think you all are old enough to know the class work rules so you may talk with whomever you choose but be warned don't get to loud." she smiled and said. "it might be the first day of school but I can still give detention."

I gulped.

I pulled out my favorite book Weathering Heights and started to read.

It had been only about two minutes when I felt eyes burning a whole in the front of my head.

I looked up from my book to be met by two emerald eyes.

"hey" he whispered as he showed me a crooked smile.

"how did you get there?" I asked with confusion.

He chuckled "everybody moved seats so they could talk with friends and I moved here."

I was confused why was he sitting here in front of me instead of talking to friends.

The confusion must have shown on my face because he quickly said "what wrong are you to overwhelmed by my presence?"

My confusion quickly changed to anger as I glared at him.

"what do you want" I said icily.

"oh come on baby, don't be like that"

Wow! Who did this guy think he was?

"don't call me _baby_" I said and you could hear the venom in my voice.

Damn! I sound kind of scary!

Edward chuckled. Dammit I thought that would keep him away but of coarse no!

"what do you want Edward?" I asked again only this time a little calmer.

"i came to tell you that I will be escorting you to dinner this Saturday evening at 7:00"

I snorted was he serious?

"and if I decline your invitation?"

When I said that he full out laughed. Yeah that's right he actually laughed at the thought of a girl turning him down. Well i'd show him.

"please do you know how many people would kill for opportunity?"

"great than get one of them because I officially decline" I said with a smile right as the bell rang.

Wow I guess we were arguing for a full period.

I grabbed my books and left a shocked and confused Edward.

I walked outside to see Alice waiting for me.

"why are you so happy?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Edward came out of the room at that exact moment looking confused so instead of an answer a giggle escaped my lips.

Edward turned to me with and glared before walking off to his next class.

I couldn't help it I was in full hysterics mode.

"what did you do to him?" Alice asked eyeing me "i've never seen him so confused before."

I just laughed again as we walked to our next class.

I told her the whole story and by the end Alice looked at me with pride in her eyes.

"never has a girl turned him down for a date before Bella! I'm so happy!"

"why does this make you _so_ happy?"

she sighed "Bella, every girl in this school would do anything to go out with Edward. He needed someone to turn him down." she shook her head slightly "he is becoming to much of a player he needs to find the right girl already." she looked up at me and than smiled. "actually I think he might have found her!" she said that so quietly that I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear it so I decided to just ignore it.

Math went by really fast the teacher let us talk again so Alice and I just sat there and chatted the whole time.

She walked me to social studies and than we went our separate ways.

I sat down in my assigned seat. When the teacher told us we could talk I started to read.

I was soon interrupted by a boy with blond hair that was gelled into spikes. He had a cute boyish face and seemed to be nice.

"Hi I'm Mike" he said with a smile.

"I'm Bella" I answered while smiling back at him.

We talked for the rest of class.

He told me about the classes and what it was like to go to CULA.

Mike seemed really nice but it also seemed like he was a little to friendly.

When the bell rang he walked with me to the food court.

"do you want to sit with me and some friends?" he asked a little to hopeful.

"Um thanks for the invite but I already told my roommate and her friends i'd sit with them" I said trying my best to sound sincere.

I'm usually a bad liar but I must have been convincing because he said "oh ok maybe some other time"

I just smiled not wanting to make him think I was committing to sitting with him some other time because I sure as hell wasn't.

I started looking around for my friends when I saw Edward Cullen.

He was sitting at a table with a bunch of guys. Probably the basketball team. He was glaring at something. I turned around to see what it was and saw Mike.

I don't know what Mike ever did to Edward but it must have been bad because he was shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

Edward suddenly turned around at met my gaze. His face admittedly softened.

Realizing I had been caught staring I quickly blushed and looked down.

I glanced back up through my eye lids and I could see a huge grin on his face.

I scowled.

"BELLA!"

I quickly turned around to see Emmet and Alice jumping up and down waving there arms trying to get my attention and Rose and Jasper shacking their heads.

I laughed. Wow it was obvious that Rose and Jasper were related by the expression that they wore. It was also obvious that Alice and Emmet were related.

What wasn't obvious was that Edward was related to Alice and Emmet. They were so nice and friendly. And he was such an obnoxious player.

I walked over to my friends smiling. I quickly glanced back at Edward and saw him staring after me with a lustful expression.

Ha! dream on Cullen.

"hey Bellsy how's the first day going" Emmet asked me while crushing me in a hug.

"Em...can't....breathe"

Emmet chuckled and let me go. "Sorry about that"

"don't worry about it, I'm sure i'll recover in a few years."

Emmet's booming laugh echoed through the whole food court and people were staring at us.

I did the Bella thing to do and I blushed.

That made Emmet laugh even more.

"Bella...ha...your face...ha...is b br bright red" he got out between laughs.

Being me I blushed even more.

"enough Emmet we don't want Bella to die of embarrassment." Rose said "at least not her first day" she muttered under breath.

Everybody snickered while I glared at her. She gave me an innocent look. I wasn't in the mood to fight so I just let it go.

"So how was everyones day?"

there were a choir of 'goods'. Than everyone turned to me.

"Alice told us about what happened between you and Edward." Jasper said trying to hide a smile.

"did she now" I asked looking down at the empty table.

Alice must have gotten the message because she quickly said "ok I'm hungry Jazzy, Emmet be dears and get us all some food please?"

"sure" they both agreed.

I started to get up. Than I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me back.

"what are you doing?" Alice asked me with a confused expression.

"I'm going to buy my food?" it came out as more of a question than an answer.

"don't be silly Bella Jasper and Emmet will do that" she replied.

"no it's ok you guys don't have to pay for my food."

"please Bella we all pay for each others food, that's what friends do, besides that few dollars doesn't make a difference to us." Rose stated.

I argued for a little bit but in the end Alice won. _Shocker_.

The guys brought back some chinese food and we ate and laughed.

The bell rang and we all got up to go our separate ways.

Jasper and I walked to my biology in a comfortable silence.

When I got to the door the second bell rang signaling the start of class. Jasper started to run for his class room.

"THANKS JASPER" I yelled after him.

"NO PROBLEM" he yelled back.

I walked into the class room. The teacher smiled at me telling me I wasn't in trouble, he than signaled with his hand for me to take my seat.

I turned around to see there was only one empty seat and guess who it was next to.

It was next to Edward Cullen. Great!

The world is officially out to get me. Maybe this is a warning telling me I have to be good otherwise I'm going to hell and bad things will happen to me.

I started walking towards my desk and took a seat next to a smirking Edward.

"Hello class and welcome to advanced biology. Get comfy in your new seats because the seat you are sitting in will be your seat for the whole year, and the person you are sitting next to will be your lab partner for the remainder of the school year. I will not switch anyones seats and _**NO**_ exceptions. So I will give you the remainder of the period to get acquainted with your partner. Have fun!"

have fun was he serious. I'll be lucky if I don't commit suicide by the time this period is over let alone year.

I looked to my left to see a smirking Edward beside me.

Oh this is going to be a great year!

**A/N: ok so what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Ok first off I know my grammar sucks but I don't have anyone proofing this OR reading it before I post it so I'm sorry and just try to bare with me. Ok 2. should I right something in Edward's POV? I didn't want to because I wanted us to no exactly what Bella knows and exactly what she's going through. If I do one in EPOV than we will know more than she does and it won't be the same affect. If you want it though let me know and i'll do it. 3. I'm going to have Edward ad Bella apart for a little so they can battle it out and discover their true feeling, don't worry though they will be together, oh and by the way there will be no jacob in my story. Sorry all of you jacob fans but I kind of hate him :) 4 and most important R&R!!! give me ideas to use if you have any that you think will make the story more interesting. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the nice reviews**

**twilight-saga-lover95**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I looked at Edward and he was smirking at me.

God I just wanted to smack that smirk off his face. _Wow_ where did that come from. I'm normally not a violent person.

"So Bella" I was pulled out of my thoughts when Edward began to talk to me "i guess we are lab partners for the rest of the year" he said with a smug smile on his face.

"it would appear that way" I answered with a sigh.

"so do you want to play 20 questions?"

"with who" I asked.

"with me silly Bella" he replied while chuckling slightly.

"not really...i'd rather us not talk actually...at all."

"well our assignment for the day is to get to know our partner. Do you really want to slack off on the first day."

I sighed. He had me there.

When I turned to him he was wearing a triumphant smile.

I rolled my eyes. "okay here are the rules. 1. when someone asks a question the other person has to answer it no matter what" he got a devilish grin after that sentence so I quickly added. "but whatever you ask you have to answer as well...keep that in mind." his grin fell, now it was my turn to smile.

"what's the other rules?"

"rule 2. we keep going until the bell rings and we switch who asks the question every time. Got it?"

he nodded.

"good. Um ok it was your idea so um I guess you can start?" I said unsure.

He smiled. Oh god what did I get myself into?

"what's your favorite color?"

that's it? That's what I was dreading?

"Green" I blurted out while I blushed and looked down.

My real favorite color is blue but he doesn't have to know that.

"Mine's brown" he said and I could have sworn I saw his cheeks go a little red.

"what's your middle name?" I asked truly curious.

"Anthony Masen. Yours?"

ah he has a double middle name. That's so cool Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Hmm it had a nice ring to it.

"Marie" I simply said.

He seemed to be in deep thought and than smiled. _Gulp!_

"do you find me attractive?" he asked leaning in. _double gulp!_

"physically yes" I said as his smile grew and I felt my cheeks heat up "however you as a person I don't find attractive"

he frowned "what does that mean?"

I sighed "the way you treat girls. I wouldn't go out with you because of that. Yes I'm physically attracted to you, but the part that counts, the person inside of the looks...I'm not attracted to as much."

"as much?" he asked looking hopeful.

I just sighed and shook my head. "what about you Edward. Do you find me attractive" I asked in a sarcastic voice as I felt the heat return to my cheeks.

He smiled his crooked smile "i find you _very _attractive" he answered.

I gulped and he chuckled.

"ok next question. Um are you good in biology?" asked lamely.

He laughed "is that really the best you could do" he laughed again. "well I'm actually a straight A student"

I was shocked. I did not see that coming.

"so am i" I said proudly.

"what were you thinking when you saw me and Lauren in the elevator?"

I was probably the color of a Clifford right now ( haha great analogy right) as I answered I lowered my head so I was staring at my hands in my lap "i thought that you guys were disgusting" I glanced at him through my eye lashes and he was frowning.

"i thought that I was an idiot for making such a bad first impression...on such a beautiful girl" he whispered the last part and I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear it.

I was about to answer him but the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and dashed out of biology.

I had free period next. Perfect I went to my dorm looking hoping to find Rose or Alice because I knew they had off too.

Luckily I found them and we just talked until it was time to leave. I told them about what happened it biology and they were both squealing.

"Bella I'm happy for you and all but don't fall for him unless you know he's changed. I mean you know how he treats girls right now and your my best friend I don't want to see you get hurt."

"ahem" Rose cleared her throat.

Alice rolled her eyes "one of my two best friends" she said as Rose smiled satisfied.

We talked a little more and than left to go to our 7th period classes.

I had Spanish. That class passed by in a blur. I didn't have it with anyone I knew so I just read my book.

Before I knew it I was walking down to gym. I had that class with everyone which was good and bad.

Good because I was with my friends. Bad because they would mock me now until the day I die, especially Emmet.

I walked into the locker room and saw Alice and Rose talking.

"hey guys" I said as I walked over to them.

I got a hey Bella as they both glared behind me.

I turned around to see what was earning the glared and was met by Laurens blue eyes.

"_shit!_" I screamed as Rose and Alice snickered behind me. Well what do you expect I wasn't expecting her.

She glared at me "you better watch it _Swan_" she spat my name "and stay away from Edward he's mine got it"

"perfectly _Lauren_" I spat her name as if it was a disease. "oh and by the way you can have Edward...I don't want a player like him anyway."

I turned around and started changing to see a shocked Lauren staring at me wide eyed.

"Lauren I'm flattered but I don't go that way."

she sneered and walked off.

I tried to control my laughter but I couldn't help it I broke into a fit of giggles and was soon followed by Rose and Alice.

We all walked out together still giggling earning a few glares from people.

We went to Emmet and Jasper and sat with them on the bleachers.

The gym teacher told us to play whatever we wanted so we sat and just talked...thankfully.

All of a sudden I felt hands go over my eyes. I started to scream but my mouth was soon covered.

Freaking out I bit the hand covering my mouth. The person pulled back and cursed in pain.

I turned around to see none other than Edward Cullen standing there holding his hand looking amused.

Cullen was in my gym class. Perfect this was the icing to my perfect day.

"you bit me" he said stunned as I heard my friends trying to stifle their laughter.

"um yeah I did"

"why" he asked.

"well for all I knew you could've been a rapist trying to kidnap me" I defended my self.

Everyone burst out in laughter as I blushed. Edward just stared at me with a stunned expression.

"you think a rapist would attack you in the school" he asked amused.

"well one just did" I said in a cold tone.

Now everyone was on the floor laughing and Edward glared at me.

"I'm not a rapist" he spat back at me.

"I bet you say that to all the girls" I quickly retorted.

"no actually I'm the prudest one here" he said with a triumphant smile.

Everyone quickly stopped laughing except for Emmet who said "dude that aint something to be proud of" that earned a smack from Rosalie.

"your the prude of the group?" I asked shocked.

"yep" he said popping the 'p'. "I'm the only virgin." he said with a small smile.

"well not anymore" I muttered.

Everyone turned to me. "your a virgin?" Edward asked with confusion and relief evident in his voice.

"yes and why are you so surprises, what did you think I was some kind of slut?" I asked him.

"um n no it's um it's just that well um" he said while running his hand through his hair. "wait a minute when you said to me you the prude of the group? Were you thinking that I'm some kind of man whore?" he asked looking hurt and angry.

"what n no of coarse-wait a minute yeah I actually was insinuating that your a man whore, I'm glad we are on the same page" I said with a smile while he just glared at me.

"seriously dude if I wasn't your brother i'd think you banged all of the girls and half of the teaching staff." Emmet said with a grin. Ha only Emmet, but you got to love him for it.

"why thank you older brother" Edward said in a very sarcastic tone.

"it's not my fault you gave yourself that reputation."

Edward sighed he was about to speak when he was interrupted.

"YO EDWARD MAN, OVER HERE!!! COME ON WE NEED ONE MORE PLAYER." we all turned towards the voice and I saw a kid I didn't know standing waving at Edward.

He was about 6ft, not as tall as Edward and Jasper's 6'2 or Emmets 6'3. he had brown short hair and had a lean figure.

"HEY DYLAN I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND." Edward called back, he than turned to the five of us and said goodbye before he walked off to play basketball with his friends.

The rest of the period was eventless.

We sat and talked about nothing and made dinner plans for tonight. We were going to see a movie and than go out for dinner.

The bell rang and us girls headed to the locker room to change while the boys headed to the one on the other side of the room for the boys.

After we changed Emmet and Jasper were waiting for us out side of the locker room.

We walked back to our dorms and than went our separate ways after saying a short goodbye.

When we reached our dorms Alice and I collapsed on our beds.

"ok time to get ready!" Alice practically shouted as she started running around the room while bouncing up and down.

Ok now I was confused.

"for what?"

"for the movies and dinner silly!" Alice said happily.

I groaned and Alice giggled.

Rose suddenly burst through the doors holding a hair blower and a straightener.

I gulped. "w wh what's that for?"

Alice and Rose smiled evilly at me.

_Shudder!_

"why it's for Bella Barbie"

"what is Bella Barbie?" I asked nervously.

Their smiles grew bigger.

"_shit!" _I muttered.

They started moving towards me.

"Um guys?"

they kept walking towards me. Ok now I was freaking out.

"guys seriously! Guys?"

* * * * * * * *

they both stepped away from me. They looked at me than each other and nodded.

"done!" they said together

it's been 2 hours and 36 minutes and I'm finally done.

I sighed and they pulled me to the mirror.

When I saw myself I gasped.

".god." I whispered.

Rose and Alice's smile just grew.

I looked...good. No I looked amazing! I was hot, _me_!

"thank you guys so much!" I said and I could feel my eyes getting wet.

"aw don't worry it wasn't hard I mean you are naturally pretty." Rose said.

"watch the tears we don't want to ruin your eye makeup." Alice added.

I laughed while wiping the tears from my face. Than there was a knock on the door.

Alice skipped off to get it.

She walked back a few minutes later with Jasper and Emmet.

"hey ladies" Emmet said as he walked over to Rose and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"hey Em, Jazz."

"hey" Jazz replied as he kissed Alice sweetly on the cheek.

* * * * * * * *

we had dinner at a sushi place called Kumo on campus and now we were sitting at the theatre.

We were sitting with Emmet in the isle seat than Rose than Jasper than Alice than me. We were seeing Taken.

The movie was just about to start when I felt the someone sit in the seat next to me.

I snook a glance out of the corner of my eye to see if I knew them because the movie theatre was on campus (I know insane right) and guess who was sitting next to me.

If you guessed Edward Cullen ding ding ding ding you are correct!

He was staring right back at me with a smirk.

I just ignored him and watched the movie.

It was _amazing!_

Halfway through the movie I looked over to see both Emmet and Rosalie _and_ Jasper and Alice in an intense make out session. I looked back at the screen disgusted.

"hey" Edward whispered in my ears and chills ran through my whole body. He smirked "if your feeling like a third wheel I could help you out."

"your disgusting" I whispered trying my hardest to ignore him.

But than he had the nerve to put his hand on my thigh. Ugh that pig!

"fuck off Cullen" I sneered.

"oh you no you like it Swan."

I dug my nails into his hand and he whisper yelped. I snickered at him.

The rest of the movie we didn't talk. And let me tell you the movie was really good.

When it was over we all walked out of the theatre and I couldn't stop talking about the movie.

"omg it was so good. The guy was totally an older version of Jack Bauer who by the way if you guys didn't know is the love of my life!"

"I thought I was the love of your life." a velvety voice whispered in my ear.

I turned around to see Edward smirking at me. Get a different face expression already I mean really!

"not even in your dreams Cullen." I spat out his name "because even dream me wouldn't go for a disgusting jerky bastard like you" I said and I watched his smirk turn into a frown.

As I walked away I felt him smack my ass. Ok that does it.

"what the fuck's your problem Cullen?" I yelled at him.

"well if you'd just agree to go out with me I wouldn't have one" he said the smirk returning to his face.

"oh please if you were the last guy on the planet i'd go out with a girl before i'd go out with you" I said with a smirk. Than I turned on my heel and walked away with a huge smile on my face.

Right when I walked out side I heard laughter erupt. I turned around to see all of my friends cracking up and I joined them.

"that was amazing Bella, no girl has ever talked to Edward that way." Alice said with a smile.

"well he better get used to it" I replied with a smile.

We walked back to Emmet and Jasper's Dorm. We talked for a while and laughed about what I said to Edward.

I looked at the clock and it was midnight.

"Whoa! It's late I'm going to head back. You coming?" I asked Alice.

No I'm going to spend the night with Jazzy but Rose and Emmet are going to her room so you can walk with them."

"ok bye see you tomorrow."

we all started walking to the room talking. When we turned the corner we saw two people making out. Shocker it was Edward and Lauren.

I gagged and they broke apart.

Edward smirked at me "jealous?" he asked.

"Yeah how did you know, the gag noise was me showing my affection to you." I gave him an obviously fake smile and than unlocked my door while saying "how is it every time I see you, you give me more reasons to dislike you?" than I closed the door on his face before he could say anything.

I got into my bed and just lied there. Ugh I had school tomorrow and it was only my second day. Life couldn't get any better.

I eventually drifted off into a dreamless night awaiting the torture that would come tomorrow known as school.

**A/N: so good? Bad? Let me know what your thinking. If you have any ideas please tell me. I still need to know if you want a part to be in Edward's POV. Go to my pro and vote in my poll for it. You can also tell me in a review. If you think I should let me know how much of it should be in his POV, a chap, a paragraph, half a chap etc. the reviews I got were great but PLEASE review more. Oh and how I mentioned Taken yeah it was an amazing movie, one of my favorites and Jack Bauer is awesome too. Lol. Ok so my friend made a story check it out her user name is rwilli103 and** check out my new story A CinderBELLA Story. R&R PLEASE!!

**twilight-saga-lover95**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Ugh that alarm clock is going to get really annoying.

I rolled over and hit the button to turn it off. I lifted my blanket at sat up. I was about to say good morning to Alice when I realized she wasn't there. Strange...oh yeah she slept at Jasper's. Fun I get to walk to school myself considering Rose and Emmet are probably going to get breakfast together first.

I walked into the shower and let the hot water relax my body. Yesterday started fluttering back to me. I have the three bitches after me and Edward Cullen the school player after me too. Oh this is going to be a fun year considering it's only the second day of school.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. There was a note on my bed, underneath it were clothes. I picked up the note first and read it.

_Hey Bella,_

_Morning I'm going out to breakfast with Jasper see you at school. Oh and I left out the cutest outfit for you to wear. I hope I can trust you to wear it._

_Love your pixie of a best friend,_

_Alice_

_p.s. If you don't wear what I left out for you to school let's just say there is going to be a lot of Bella Barbie!_

I involuntarily shuddered at that last part. Ok so it was settled I was wearing whatever Alice picked out for me to wear I mean I doubt it's going to be that bad. I looked at the clothes she left out and my last statement was proven wrong. There was know way in hell I was wearing this. She left out a short denim skirt that was about just covering my butt. A tight royal blue short sleeve shirt with a v neck. I unfortunately had know choice so I put on the clothes. I added a light layer of eye liner and looked in the mirror.

I have to hand it to Alice I may not like what she makes me wear but she knows what looks good. This outfit made it look like I had curves. She also gave me a push up bra to wear so you could see some cleavage. Hell I didn't even think I had cleavage. I was still know where as near as slutty as Lauren and her group though so that was a plus.

I grabbed my purse and ran to the kitchen. It was already 7:45 that means 15 minutes to get to school. I grabbed an apple and ran out the door. I walked to the school building and walked straight to the english room. There were a few people already there but not to many. I sat down in my seat and read while I waited for the rest of class to come.

The bell rang five minutes later and everyone ran into the room. I heard the chair behind me move but I didn't look up.

Another thirty seconds went by when suddenly the teacher ran through the door.

"sorry I'm late class" Ms. Clark said as she put her briefcase down. "I have some great news."

everyone groaned while I rolled my eyes.

"settle down it's not bad don't worry." she said and she was smiling. "this year we have decided to put on a play for the rest of the school using the junior english classes." her smile was getting bigger. "I know you are all thinking we are going to put on some show like Romeo and Juliet but we are not" I relaxed a little at that "instead we are going to be putting on A Walk to Remember!"

I gasped that is one of my all time favorite movies.

"I know that it's a movie but I think we can do it as a play. Oh and the best part is that you all will be trying out!" she said with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

I gulped I am not a good actress and I did not want to be in the show.

There were groans hear throughout the room and this time I joined them.

"you will all be trying out and I will pick the best for the parts and this is part of your grade so you must tryout." she said talking louder over the groaning. "Ok I will call the name of a boy and a girl and they will come up and read their lines." I stopped breathing. So now I have to embarrass myself in front of the whole class with my horrible acting skills.

"Miss. Malloy and Mr. Mathews you're first" Ms. Clark called.

Lauren stood up and went to the front of the room with Dylan, the boy who asked Edward to play basketball with him the other day.

When Lauren got up to the front Ms. Clark said "ok we will be doing the scene where Jamie and Landon are sitting on the bus and talking on their way back from tutoring start whenever your ready" Lauren winked at Edward and than started her lines.

"Hey do you want to buy some raffle tickets?" Lauren said in a high pitched screechy voice while running her hand down Dylan's arm. Well that's not in the movie. "We are trying to raise enough money so we can buy Jefferson's new computers."

"No" Dylan said while he swatted Lauren's arm away and I couldn't help but hear the double meaning behind his words.

"So I like saw you in there with Loise" I'm pretty sure there shouldn't have been a like in that sentence. "and I know it can be like very difficult but maybe you should try backing into it from somewhere else." she added a flirtatious smile. _Gag!_ "are you gonna go visit Greg Eplog?" (A/N: sorry if his name is wrong I couldn't hear her say what it is) "that would be a no" she said of coarse she gives us the scene where the girl has to talk a lot. "do you know they moved him from the hospital to that rehab place on oak street" Lauren said this whole thing looking at the paper.

"is this your idea of small talk or something because if it is you social skills need some work and no one forced him to jump." Dylan said in an annoyed voice. I could tell how happy him, the rest of the class, and myself were that she finally wasn't talking. Even the teacher looked thrilled.

"it's called peer pressure" and I spoke too soon because here she is speaking again.

"and how would you know about that read it in your precious book" he said looking at the paper the whole time so he would say the right words.

"please don't pretend like you know me ok" Lauren said and than looked up from her paper and gave Dylan a smile.

Dylan looked back at his paper and said "but I do." he sounded irritated and I can't blame him. I would be too if I was working with her. "I do we've had all the same classes in the same school since kindergarten. Why you're Jamie Sullivan you sit at lunch table center which isn't exactly the reject table but is definitely in self exile territory. You have exactly one sweater, you like to look at your feet while you walk. Oh yeah and for fun you like to tutor on the weekends and hang out with the cool kids from stars and planets. Now hows that sound" Dylan finally looked up from his sheet and his face clearly held relief on it.

"fairly predictable" Lauren replied with a giggle. "nothing I haven't heard before."

"so you don't care what people think about you?" Dylan asked.

"No" Lauren replied with a smile. Haha yeah right.

"um that was interesting" Ms. Clark said. I stifled a giggle. "next we have Miss. Swan" _gulp!_ "and Mr. Cullen" oh great I get to go with him. Even more embarrassing.

I walked up to the front of the room and saw many girls giving me death glares. Honestly I would be more than willing to trade my partner with theirs.

I took the booklet with the words and stood across from Edward.

"whenever your ready" Ms. Clark said.

I took a deep breath and started.

"Hey do you want to buy some raffle tickets? We are trying to raise enough money so we can buy Jefferson's new computers." I said while looking at Edward.

"No" Edward replied in a bored voice while looking the other way from me. I couldn't tell if he was good at acting or if he was really just bored.

"So I saw you in there with Loise and I know it can be very difficult but maybe you should try backing into it from somewhere else." I paused like she did in the movie and like it said on the sheet. "are you gonna go visit Greg Eplog?" (A/N: again sorry if his name is wrong) another pause "that would be a no" I looked down and than back up at him "do you know they moved him from the hospital to that rehab place on oak street" I said only glancing at the paper when I needed to.

"is this your idea of small talk or something because if it is you social skills need some work and no one forced him to jump." Edward said in an annoyed voice, wow he was good at acting because I could tell by his eyes he wasn't really annoyed.

"it's called peer pressure" I said as I looked into his eyes and I was immediately trapped.

"and how would you know about that read it in your precious book" Edward said looking into my eyes.

"please don't pretend like you know me ok" I said as I looked away from him breaking our gaze.

Dylan looked back at his paper and said "but I do." he said and I looked back at him. Our eyes immediately locked. "I do we've had all the same classes in the same school since kindergarten. Why you're Jamie Sullivan you sit at lunch table center which isn't exactly the reject table but is definitely in self exile territory. You have exactly one sweater, you like to look at your feet while you walk. Oh yeah and for fun you like to tutor on the weekends and hang out with the cool kids from stars and planets. Now hows that sound." Edward said his eyes never leaving mine to look down at his paper.

"fairly predictable" I said "nothing I haven't heard before." I answered not breaking our eyes contact.

"so you don't care what people think about you?" Edward asked.

"No" I replied and than looked away from his eyes.

We both looked at the class to see them staring wide eyed and open mouthed at us. I heard a clap and turned around to see Ms. Clark smiling hugely and clapping.

"Brava" she said "Brava that was brilliant" she said while ushering us to our seats.

"you guys were amazing" Dylan said as we were walking back to our seats.

I blushed and mumbled a thanks while Edward smiled and said "thanks man" while highfiving him.

The rest of the class went by with everybody reading their lines. No one was _to_ bad with the exception of Jessica and Amanda. No one was really great either.

When the bell rang I grabbed my books and dashed out of the room.

I walked into math and saw Alice already there.

"hey" I said

she looked up at me and smiled "you look so cute I'm so glad you decided to wear this outfit."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the board.

When the bell rang I collected my books and went to Social Studies.

When I got there Mike smiled at me. Oh great. I forced a smile onto my face and went over to my seat.

"Hey Bella" he sounded nervous.

"hey Mike" I said and turned to the front of the room where the teacher was starting to talk.

"um well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to you know um go out to dinner tonight...with me?"

I froze. I looked to my right to see a very hopeful looking Mike waiting for my answer. "um I'm sorry Mike but I can't" I replied trying to be as nice as possible.

"ok maybe another time" he said sounding a little glum.

I didn't answer and just took notes for the rest of class.

When the bell rang I literally jumped out of my seat and ran to lunch. I quickly found my friends at a pizza place and sat down with them. I was out of breath from running so fast and they were all staring at me with curious looks.

"rough day" Emmet asked while stuffing a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"what gave it away?" I responded while taking a piece of pizza from one of the three pizza boxes sitting in front of me.

"the heavy breathing, the look of distress, or the look of horror, you pick" Jasper said while taking a bite out of his pizza.

I sighed and went into my story. "ok so first in English we had to 'audition'" I made air quotes with my fingers around audition "for A Walk to remember because Ms. Clark's english classes are doing it as a play or something"

"good thing we don't have her" Emmet said as everyone else nodded.

"but I love that movie" Rose said while Alice nodded violently beside her.

"so do I but that doesn't mean I want to be in it" I complained. "anyway so she called a boy and a girl up to read the lines of Jamie and Landon and guess what while I was Jamie Edward was Landon." I said throwing my hands in the air for dramatic effect.

Alice and Rose giggled while Jasper smiled and Emmet full out laughed.

"it's not funny" I whined while crossing my arms over my chest.

"you're right it's hilarious" Emmet said through laughs.

I glared at him and continued my story "anyway so after that math you know nothing bad than in social studies Mike asked me out." I said.

"Mike as in Mike Newton?" Alice asked.

"um yeah" I said confused.

All four of my friends made faces and Jasper said "ugh that kid is so annoying" everyone nodded and I agreed.

"so yeah so far not the best day for me." I finished with a sigh.

"aw don't worry sweetie and think on the positives at least you look cute today." Alice said with a smile. I just rolled my eyes.

The rest of lunch we just talked and than the bell rang all to fast. Oh joy biology time. A class I have with _him._

I got to biology and sat in my seat waiting for the teacher to come. I heard the chair to my left slide back and knew my nightmare was beginning.

"hello Bella" he whispered in my ear. An involuntary chill went through my body.

I turned around to face him. He had a grin on his face. "hello Edward" I said back to him and turned back to my notebook and started doodling. The teacher still wasn't here.

"you were very good in english today. Do you act?"

I turned back to him "thanks and no I don't act. What about you I mean you were really good as well."

he smiled "thanks but just like you I don't act"

I nodded and turned back to my doodling.

"what're you drawing" he asked his voice dripping with curiosity.

"nothing just doodling" I answered.

"oh"

the teacher walked in at that moment and the rest of the class went by smoothly without any talking. When the bell rang I grabbed all my books and went to my dorm for free period. I was reading for about the thirty minutes and than left to go to spanish.

Mrs. Gopp asked some random questions in spanish but the class went by rather quickly. When the bell rang I walked down to the gym getting ready for my least favorite class.

When I walked into the locker room I saw Alice and Rose already there. I walked over to them and we talked. When we were done changing we went outside to meet Jasper and Emmet. Unfortunately today we were playing a sport which was not good for me. We were playing basketball. I was on a team with Rose, Alice, Emmet, and Jasper. Apparently Emmet and Jasper are on the basketball team and they were really good so they did mostly everything while I just stayed out of the way.

When gym was over I ran as fast as I could to the locker room and changed. We all walked back to mine and Alice's apartment and we decided we would just order some chinese takeout. We ate and talked the whole night.

Even though i've only known the Cullen's and Hale's for three days I feel like they are life long friends. I trust them and love spending time with them. It's weird how we have only known each other for a little bit but they already truly are my best friends.

Jasper, Rose, and Emmet decided to leave at around 10:30. Alice said she would stay with me tonight because she didn't want to leave me two days in a row. I of coarse told her it was fine and that she should go to Jasper's but she wouldn't listen.

I got into bed at around 10:45 and crawled under my covers. I sat there thinking about the long day I had. I had to try out for a play and was asked out by someone all on my second day of school! Oh well it's not like i'll ever say yes to Mike, and there is no way that I will cast as Jamie in A Walk to Remember. Right?

I drifted off to sleep thinking about all this and hoping tomorrow would be better.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ok so how was that chapter Good? Bad?. Not a lot of people have voted on my poll but as of now I am going to make part of next chapter in Edward's POV! Ok so I was going to do Romeo and Juliet for the play but everyone does that and I wanted to be different. I was watching A Walk to Remember the other day and I love that movie so I just decided to do it. It also kind of fits with them. If anybody has any ideas please don't hesitate to tell me oh and PLEASE REVIEW!!! I got the nicest review today and it made me sooo happy. Even if you right one word just review please don't you guys like to get reviews? Ok so anyway please REVIEW and i'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible :D thanks for reading my story love y'all **

**twilight-saga-lover95**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_BELLA WAKE UP! _That's weird I normally wake up to an annoying beep sound.

Suddenly I felt my whole bed shaking while I hear _BELLA WAKE UP!_ Over and over again.

I looked up and saw a very hyper Alice sitting on the edge of my bed bouncing and yelling at me to wake up. I took my pillow and went to hit her on the head. Since I was so tired though that didn't work that well and she ended up catching the pillow and hitting me with it instead.

I jumped out of bed while screaming "I'm up Alice geesh calm down. Why are you so excited this morning might I ask" Alice was always perky but she was extremely perky today and I was afraid to find out why.

"oh silly remember today you are going to find out if you made the play." she said with a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"and why the hell is that a good thing?" I asked in disbelief. If that was what was so great about this morning I was going back to bed.

"because now go get ready" she said with a smile as she got off my bed and walked to the closet to pick out my outfit for the day.

"great answer" I mumbled as I went to the shower.

While I was in the shower I thought about what Alice said. I didn't want to be in the play it didn't matter though because I'm a horrible actress and I knew it. That happily meant that I wouldn't be picked to be in the play or at least I wouldn't be a main role.

I stepped out of the shower and put on the outfit Alice set out for me that consisted of dark skinny jeans and a light blue tight short sleeve shirt with a v neck. Alice was wearing a dark mini jean skirt with a yellow short sleeve tight v neck shirt. We sat and ate honey nut cheerios. When we were done we walked to class.

When we got to the building I waved goodbye to Alice and walked into english. I sat down and stared at the front of the board until I saw Edward come in. He looked at me when he walked by but I just kept my head facing the front of the room.

When the teacher walked in I couldn't be more grateful.

"ok class I am going to announce who will be playing who in our play A Walk To Remember." I rolled my eyes. Big deal I'm sure no guy wants to be in it and the only reason any girls want to be in it is because they know Edward was the best and they want to be able to kiss him. I gagged thinking of that, I truly felt bad for whoever was playing the main role Jamie because they had to kiss Cullen.

"ok Landon will be played by Edward Cullen" wow never saw that one coming. People congratulated him and girls smiled and giggled thinking that maybe they would be the one who got to kiss him.

"Jamie will be played by Bella Swan." I froze. There must be a mistake.

"what!" I shouted at the same time that Lauren did.

"did you not see me act I was made for this role." Lauren whined.

"did you not see me act because I suck at it" I said. Really was she blind I mean yeah Lauren sucked but I surely did not do any better.

"no buts this is who I picked and that's how the cast will stay." Ms. Clark said sternly.

"Ms. Clark there must be some mistake" I said.

"nope no mistake Bella you _are _Jamie"

"please can't you find someone else I mean I don't want to do this" I said and even I could hear the desperation in my voice "especially not with him." I said pointing behind me.

"nonsense my decision is final now for the rest of the cast..." she started reading off names.

I didn't listen though. I blocked them all out. How was this possible. Why was this happening to me. I think the world was officially against me. I have been stuck with Edward Cullen so many times now that I probably see him the most out of anyone else in the school including Alice and that's saying something considering I room with her. Agh this day is officially one of the worst days of my life.

**EPOV**

I woke up to an annoying beeping coming from my alarm clock. I turned over and hit it with much for force than necessary. I quickly got up and got in the shower. It took a little while for the water to heat up but it was worth the wait. I needed a nice hot shower to relieve all of the stress i've been feeling,

I stepped out of the shower and went to my closet. Luckily I had my room all to myself one of the many perks of being the captain of the basketball team. Since I didn't share a room I knew all of the clothes were mine. I also got to do whatever I wanted and do things whenever I wanted.

I quickly put on a pair of light jeans and a nice button up white shirt. I quickly grabbed a doughnut and left the room. It was already 7:45 which meant only fifteen minutes to get to english.

English I loved that class. Not because of the topic, not because of the teacher even though she was hot, but because Bella Swan was in this class. Yesterday when we had to read the lines for the play I was so happy that I was chosen to be her partner. She was an amazing actress. I couldn't help but become lost in her eyes throughout her performance. At the end I wanted so badly to kiss her. It made me wish that we did one of the kissing scenes.

Suddenly I had a thought that made me instantly happy. Today we were finding out who is what part in the play. I knew for a fact that I would be Landon and Bella would be Jamie. We were the only two in the class who could act. Everybody else was just terrible. Not trying to be mean but I they weren't just terrible they were torturer to listen to. So bad I almost thought about jumping through the classroom window, but I restrained myself. Barley.

I walked into english to see Bella in her seat. I looked at her when I walked past her to my seat but she didn't even acknowledge me. I wanted so badly at that moment to just grab her face and kiss her. Feel her warm soft lips against mine. I wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked and my guess was that they were.

I wanted to put my index finger under her chin and force her to look at me. Why was she even ignoring me. Did I do something wrong? Why did I even care so much? I honestly didn't know. Bella wasn't just a girl she was so much more. I've never wanted someone as much as I did her.

Maybe I should just talk to her. Come one Edward man up what's the worst that could happen. Rejection. I have never been rejected and I sure as hell did not want Bella to be my first rejection. She was the only girl I have ever met that I can see myself with. I could see my self being happy with her and actually staying with her for the rest of my life unlike all these other girls who are just a one time make out thing.

That decided it I was going to speak to her. I leaned forward and brought out my hand so that I could tap her on the shoulder just as Ms. Clark walked in and called the classes attention. Damn!

"ok class I am going to be announcing who will be playing who in our play A Walk To Remember" I just sack back in my seat. This was it when she would say that Bella and I would be the lead roles.

"ok Landon will be played by Edward Cullen" I heard a couple of nice going Cullen and good job Edward. I also couldn't help but realize how hopeful all of the girls seemed to be that they would be playing Jamie and be the one who plays my love interest that I would get to kiss. Too bad Bella gets that spot.

"Jamie will be played by Bella Swan" I smiled to myself. Yes I got to kiss Bella. At the same time however Bella stiffened in her seat.

"what!" Bella and Lauren yelled at the exact same time.

"did you not see me act I was made for this role" Lauren whined. God could her voice get more annoying. Anyway the problem was that she did see her act. That's why she didn't get the part of Jamie.

"did you not see me act because I suck at it" Bella yelled. What how could she think she sucks at it? She was amazing. I have never been more captivated in my life than when she was reading her lines to me yesterday in english. Did she truly not see how amazing she was, how stunned everyone was when she finished, how moved she made everyone.

"no buts this is who I picked and that's how the cast will stay" Ms. Clark said sternly. Ha there is no way Bella is going to get out of this one. I will do this play with her. I will kiss her and I will make her mine.

"Ms. Clark there must be some mistake" Bella said not willing to believe she is Jamie.

"nope no mistake Bella you _are_ Jamie" I couldn't help but crack a small smile when she said this.

"please can't you find someone else I mean I don't want to do this" she was pleading now and even though I couldn't see her eyes I knew they were filled with sorrow. I wanted more than anything to wrap my arm around her and tell her it was going to be okay. To soothe and comfort her but I stayed where I was. "especially not with him" she added while pointing to me. I could here the poison in her voice and it made me cringe. I felt my spirits drop a little when she said this. Why didn't she want to do this with me. Whatever the reason it didn't matter because she was doing it with me.

"nonsense my decision is final now for the rest of the cast..." I didn't listen however. Instead I though about how I would make Bella fall in love with me. The first step would be stopping my player ways. That would be easy because I only used these girls as a distraction anyway. I don't care what it takes I will gain Bella's trust and she will fall in love with me.

**BPOV**

the rest if the morning past in a blur. It was lunch time now and I was walking to the food court. I wasn't paying attention I was just walking. My mind was somewhere else. How could she pick me? I didn't want this. Half the girls in this school would kill for this role...oh who am I kidding every girl in this school would kill for this role except for three. Alice, Rose, and me and I of coarse got stuck with it. I don't know what I did to deserve such torturer in life but I decided to be as good as possible so that maybe my luck would turn around.

I spotted my friends over at a small cafe and I walked over to them with a huge smile planted on my face.

"hello Bella" everyone said to me in a cheery voice.

"do you guys hate me?" I asked while I slumped into my seat and threw my stuff of the floor with more force than intended.

"what Bellsy we LOVE you" Emmet said.

"what brought this on" asked Alice as Rose hit Emmet on the back of the head.

"well the rest of the world hates me so I was just wondering if you guys hated me too." I said. They all had really confused faces on so I decided to elaborate. "I got the part of Jamie in the play." I grumbled out.

Alice squealed. "that's amazing I'm so excited, we never go to the plays here but this year we are making an exception."

"A-L-I-C-E" I whined "this is not amazing because guess who got the role of Landon" she opened her mouth to speak but I began speaking again. "you know what don't guess i'll tell you it was Edward." I said and I slammed my head down on the table. "Ow" I said while rubbing my head. Never doing that again.

I looked up to see all of my so called 'friends' wearing amused looks.

"Bella calm down I mean the worst thing you have to do is kiss him big deal" Rose said.

"that is a big deal I do not want to be infected with some sickness." I said making a disgusted face.

"are you forgetting he's a virgin." Emmet said happy that he could bring that up.

"no and I didn't say I would get a sexually transmitted disease he carries many disease unknown to man that I would rather not be infected with" I finished and now everyone was wearing a smile. "what?"

"nothing I just think it's funny how the universe is totally against you" he said and he kept looking from me to something behind me.

"thank you someone agrees with me" I said throeing my hands in the air to seem more dramatic.

"can I sit with you" I heard a velvet voice ask. Wait I would know that voice anywhere. I turned around slowly and saw Edward Cullen standing behind me smirking.

"NO" I said as the same time all of my friends said 'sure'

I turned to look at them with pleading eyes. They just shrugged their shoulders and Edward grabbed a seat and sat right in between Rose and I. I scooted my chair over a little bit so I wouldn't be as close to him. There were a few minutes of awkward silence and I was ready to hit my head on the table again when luckily someone decided to talk. Unfortunately it was Edward.

"so what are we talking about?" he asked to ease the awkwardness.

"how the world is out to get Bella" Jasper simply replied.

Edward had an amused look on his face. "really and how is that?" he asked.

"well you sit behind me in english, we are lab partners in bio, I have to do the play with you, and oh yes a new one to add to the list, you for some reason are now sitting with us." I said while counting off the reasons on my fingers.

He smirked "did you ever think maybe the universe just wants us together and you're just to stubborn to acknowledge it."

"no you know I haven't thought of that and know that you mentioned it I see that you're right." he got a really hopeful look on his face when I said that.

"Really?" he asked and you could hear the hope.

"yeah the universe is pushing us together so that I can teach you that not every girl wants you and your just too much of a dick head player to acknowledge that you can't have every girl." I said with a smirk. The hope left his eyes and something else replaced it. It looked like sorrow mixed with...lust? No it couldn't be I doubt me being a bitch to Edward turned him on I mean it's not possible. Is it?

I heard the snicker of my friends and Emmet high fived me.

"damn Bella that was hot" Emmet said earning a smack on the back of the head from Rose and a blush from me.

"ouch baby come on you know I only have eyes for you...I just wanted to see Bella blush." Emmet said wearing a triumphant smile when he realized that I indeed was blushing a very dark shade of red.

"shut it" I mumbled which caused Edward to laugh. "what do you fin funny?" I asked him as I turned around to glare at him.

"nothing it's just well I have to agree with Emmet...that was _very_ hot" he said while giving me his famous crooked smile.

I blushed a whole new shade of red when he said this. I looked down at my hands. I can't believe he just said that to me. I was about to speak again when the bell rang. I grabbed my books and ran as far away from him as possible. I got to the biology room when I realized I had this class with him.

He walked into class right when I took a seat. Unfortunately there was still two minutes until the bell rang. He sat next to me and I didn't move. I tried my hardest to ignore him but it was hard when I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was staring at me.

I couldn't take it anymore. "what do you want Cullen" I spat at him.

"nothing" he said.

The teacher walked in right when I was about to respond. She had us copy notes the whole period which was a good thing. Well not a good thing because my hand was killing me at the end of the period but at least I didn't have to do any group work with Edward. The bell was going to ring in one minute when there was an interruption.

"_sorry for the interruption" _the voice on the loud speaker said. I'm sure they are sorry for interrupting. The voice continued. _"there will be play practice today from the end of school which is 2:10 until about 5:00 today. There will be play practice everyday until 5:00 only on some days you will only have to go if you are in the sences that Ms. Clark says you will be doing. She will tell you a day in advance if you do not have to attend. That will be all. Thank you."_

What! I don't want to spend my day at doing something I don't want to do. And until five. Are you serious. Back at my old school you had to sign up to be in drama. God I miss those days.

The bell rang and I slowly retrieved my books.

"see you later" Edward said as I walked away. I didn't even have to look at him to know he would be smirking.

I spent free period in the library. I found My Sister's Keeper and I picked it up and started reading. This book was really good and it always made me cry at the end. I was up to the part where Anna moves in with her dad in the fire station when I heard the bell ring. SHIT! I'm going to be late for spanish. I ran out of the library and ran all they way down to my spanish room which was across the school. I'm going to be in so much trouble. Ew and Mrs. Gopp is going to pick on me for the rest of the day.

I burst through the spanish room door right as the final bell rang signaling the beginning of the period. Phew! At least I'm not as late as I thought I was going to be. I ran to my seat ad quickly took out my books. I got a look from Mrs. Gopp but that was it. Throughout the period Mrs. Gopp would call on me when she thought I didn't know the answer or wasn't paying enough attention, but I luckily I knew she would pick on me so I was always paying attention.

When the final bell rang Mrs. Gopp asked me to come to her desk. Of coarse.

"Bella I know you probably have a good reason as to why you were here late but I don't want to hear it. I know you technically weren't late but please try to be here earlier from now on." I nodded and she dismissed me. Great no I was going to be late to gym. I ran down and luckily when I got into the locker room everyone was still changing.

"why are you so late?" Rose asked while fixing her hair.

"I walked into spanish right as the final bell rang so Mrs. Gopp kept me late to talk to me." Rosalie nodded but that wasn't enough for Alice.

"why were you late for Spanish?" she asked.

"I was reading in the library and I guess I lost track of time." I said sheepishly.

Rose rolled her eyes while Alice giggled and said 'only you Bella'.

We walked out of the locker room together right when Coach Donavon, our gym teacher, was walking out of his office to take attendance.

"we made it" I said with a smile. Now it was Alice's turn to role her eyes.

We sat down in our spots just as Coach Donavon started his daily babbling. "ok class break up into you teams." we all followed and than he told us who would be playing who. "Cullen vs Cullen." he said. Emmet was our captain and Edward was their captain. He was on a team with Dylan, Chris, Adam, and Sam. Everyone on their team is on the basketball team making them unbeatable. "this should be a good game" he said. All of a sudden the whistle blew taking me out of my thoughts.

Jasper took the jump ball for us against Edward. Jasper takes the jump on the school basketball team so he got it of coarse. He tipped it to Emmet who went dribbling up the court. Edward started guarding him and Dylan was guarding Jasper. He had no where to go.

"Bella heads up" he said as he passed it to me. I surprisingly caught it. What the hell was he doing. I just stood there holding the ball. All of a sudden the ball was knocked out of my hands.

"thank you" Edward said as he took the ball and ran up the court and made an easy layup.

The rest of the game went like that. Jasper and Emmet were double teamed every time because they knew they were the only ones who could play. Although they did make some shots the other team made a lot more. The final score was 23 to 14 them and thats counting every basket as one point even three pointers were one point. And trust me Edward made a lot of three pointers.

When the game was over Edward came up to me "good game" he said with his arm extended for me to shake.

I reluctantly took it and when I did I felt a weird shock go through me. It was a good shock though one that made you feel all tingly on the inside. I quickly took my hand back. "um y-yeah you too" I said and with that I walked away

"See you at practice" he called out to me when I was walking away. Oh right my hell wasn't over yet. I still had practice. Oh joy.

I slowly changed and than said goodbye to Alice and Rosalie. I walked to the auditorium where practice was being held. I took my time so I wouldn't have to be there as long. I got there right at 2:10. I put my hand on the door handle. Come on Bella you can do this. You can do it. Relax. Relax. Everything will be fine. I tried to convince myself that but I just couldn't. I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: so how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know what you're thinking. So the awaited EPOV was there. How did you like it. Do you think I should do it again. Next chapter is going to be the first play practice! If you have any scene from the movie you want me to have them do let me know, just no kissing scenes yet because they wouldn't do that the first day and Bella isn't ready for it yet. If anyone has any ideas for my story pleasee let me know. Ok check out my friend rwilli103 story it's really good. Oh and rwilli103 did you see what I did with coach Donavon lol :) ok I can't update until monday at the earliest because I'm being forced to look at collages with my sister...that goes for both of my stories. Oh and if your reading my other story and you've never seen A Cinderella Story it's a great movie and it is also on on both Saturday and Sunday on ABCfamily. Thanks for reading my story and pleasee review. Even if it's only one word or one letter. It'll get me writing sooner :D**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I walked into the auditorium to see everyone staring at me. Being me I blushed and looked down. I walked to the stage with my head down the whole way.

"sorry I'm late," I said to Ms. Clark when I sat down with everybody else in the seats.

"don't worry you're not late. Besides I'm just happy that you showed up." she said with a smile. I understood why she would think someone wouldn't show. I didn't want to but since it was my grade on the line I did anyway.

"ok time to get started. Let's start with the scene where Landon asks Jamie if she will help him practice his lines for the play." she said cheerfully.

Great a scene with just Edward and I that is going to be so much fun! Note the sarcasm.

I walked on the stage followed by Edward. We both opened our lines and began.

"Jamie," he said walking over to me.

I turned around to face him scoffed and than turned back to where my locker would be during the actual play. "what do you want Carter i've known you for years and you have never been the first one to come up and say hello." I said lightly like how she does in the movie.

"I need help with my lines." Edward said with his hands in his pocket while he looked down.

I turned around and faced him. I raised my eyebrows "Landon Carter's asking me for help." I said in a voice mixed with amusement and astonishment.

"yeah" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I sighed "okay, i'll pray for you," and I began to walk away.

"no Jamie look I really need-"

I cut him off, "you've obviously never asked anyone for help before right." I paused while he looked down but didn't answer. "A request like yours requires flattery and groveling. It can't be all about you, it has to be for the common good of everybody."

"It is for the common good." he replied viciously. "ok Eddie Zimerhoff deserves the best." he paused and gave me a small smile. "please."

I was suddenly dazzled he looked so cute and so helpless. I quickly snapped out of my little daze.

"ok one condition though Carter."

"and what's that." he asked.

"you have to promise not to fall in love with me." I said completely sternly and completely serious.

He started chuckling "that's not a problem," he said looking at me as if I just told the funniest joke.

"ok i'll see you this afternoon after school." I walked off the stage.

"ok" he sighed and walked off the stage.

"Brava," Ms. Clark cried. "you two work so good together." she complimented as we walked back on the stage.

I looked around and saw shocked looks on all the students. Everyone stopped what they were doing and had their mouth hanging open and eyes wide. They were _speechless._

I just rolled my eyes at this comment and walked off the stage with Edward following me.

We did a few more scenes and than Ms. Clark called for a break.

I looked to see I anybody I was friendly with was here. Unfortunately no one was. I did how ever see a girl who was in my spanish class who seemed really nice. She was sitting alone so I figured she was shy. I walked over to her with a smile on my face.

"do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"no of coarse not," she replied politely.

Than I realized that the girl was Angela. She was pretty she had light brown hair and dark eyes. She was tall probably standing at 5'6 around the same height as Rosalie. She was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a nice white spaghetti strap tang top.

We talked for a little while. She was really nice and I could definitely see us being good friends. Next spanish class instead of sitting around like a loner I'm going to talk to her. I can't believe I didn't before. When I met her at the assembly she seemed really nice,

Suddenly Angela's eyes went really wide and she was looking behind me. Did I do something wrong? I turned around and was met by Edward's face a mere centimeter away from my own.

"mind if I steal Bella away for a little bit?" he asked Angela all though his eyes never left mine.

"um yeah sure I was going to go talk to Ben anyway...see you tomorrow Bella." she said with a wave.

I smiled at her and than turned around and glared at Edward.

"what the hell Edward I was talking to her that was really rude." I said as I pulled back from him and got up to leave.

"wait," he said grabbing my wrist, "I didn't mean to I just wanted to talk to you."

"well than you could've come over and joined the conversation you didn't have to chase Angela off." I said while turning around to face him and pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry you're right that was rude," he said looking down ashamed.

Aw he looked so sad maybe I could cut him a break.

"I just wanted you to notice me." he added looking into my eyes to see my reaction.

"it's hard not to notice you" I muttered.

"really why because you are so attracted to me, well Bella all you have to do is ask and I could prove to you I'm just as attracted to you as you are to me." he said with a seductive wink.

Ew that pig. I can't believe I felt sorry for being mean to him. I was practically gagging but I decided to have a little fun so hid my distaste for him and put on a flirty smile.

I looked up through my eyelashes purposely being flirty. "if I knew I only had to ask I would've begged by now." I said bitting my lip in a way that I thought looked sexy but was mostly me trying to stop myself from laughing at his expression.

He looked shocked but he quickly masked it. "well beg no further," he said leaning into me. When he was about to press his lips to mine I slapped him across the face but not very hard.

"what the hell was that for," he shouted causing everyone to look at us.

"for being a pig," I replied shouting back at him.

"oh please you wanted me to do that you were just scared you weren't experienced enough." he yelled with a cocky grin.

"oh please more like I was scared you didn't have enough experience." I yelled back.

His grin turned into a frown and my scowl turned into a grin.

He opened his mouth to yell back when Ms. Clark interrupted.

"what's going on here." she asked.

"Bella's being a prude." Edward said and his smile returned.

"Edward's being an ass." I said my smile never leaving his face.

"how is it that two people with so much connection on stage can have so much hate towards each other." she asked while shaking her head.

"oh just spend some time with Edward and I'm sure you'll figure it out." I said smiling at her.

"everyone is dismissed I am canceling practice tomorrow therefor I expect to see everyone on friday." she said as everyone left. "you two follow me." she said pointing to myself and Edward.

Great now I'm in trouble because of this ass. So I will tell you I was shocked when she brought us to the principles office.

"wait here," she said as she walked into the office.

I took a seat and Edward took a seat next to me.

"I can't believe I'm getting in trouble because of you," I mumbled breaking the silence.

"me you're the one that slapped me." he yelled at me.

"oh please it wasn't even hard and it's not my fault that you went to go kiss me." I yelled back.

"you said you wanted me to." he screamed.

"I was joking a deaf man could've heard the sarcasm in my voice," I screamed back getting really pissed off now.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were joking when you told me that you wanted me to kiss you," he yelled standing up now.

"you didn't realize because you are such an ass who thinks everyone wants you," I yelled back while I followed him in standing up and facing him.

We both heard a loud bang and turned around to see Ms. Clark and Mr. Meyer the principle.

"see what I told you Mr. Meyer they need this." Ms. Clark exclaimed.

We need what?

Mr. Meyer sighed. "I guess you're right." he paused for a little bit, "you are both dismissed from school tomorrow." he said.

Wait. What!? We were being dismissed. .god. What if it's because we are being suspended because we were being bad. I began to hyperventilate.

"please I swear i'll be good you don't have to suspend me I didn't do anything it was all Cullen is swear it wasn't my fault." I rushed out. How could they take such drastic measures?

"Miss. Swan please calm down I would not suspend a student for doing nothing wrong, you don't have to worry. Ms. Clark here just told me about how you guys aren't getting along. She proposed an idea and I agree with it after seeing what I did when I came out." he said looking between Edward and I.

Ms. Clark was the one to speak now, "I suggested that you two take the day off tomorrow to spend with each other." my draw dropped was she kidding. I could see Cullen smirking out of the corner of my eye. Damn you Cullen. "you two will go to a place that represents something you are good at and share that experience with the other." with that Mr. Meyer and her started to walk away. "oh and don't think you can skip this because we will call in to check and make sure you two are together and not killing the other and you have to be out the whole school day." with that they walked off.

I just stood there blankly staring ahead with my mouth hanging open. A few seconds later I heard a voice behind me.

"i'll pick you up around 8 when classes start so we could go out to breakfast." Edward said happily.

"you must be loving this Cullen." I spat at him.

"more than you will ever know," he replied with a crooked grin in my direction.

I scoffed at him and walked off. Unfortunately his room was in the same building and same floor as mine so he followed.

The walk was silent and so was the elevator ride which I was grateful for. I didn't want to talk to him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him open his mouth a few times to say something but that closing it as if he thought better of it.

When we walked out of the elevator we went out separate ways to the girl and boy hall way.

"see you tomorrow morning." he called after me cheerfully.

"whatever," I mumbled.

* * * * * * * *

I was having the greatest dream. I don't know where it came from but I liked it. Edward and I were sitting in a meadow talking. He was being really sweet and opening up to me.

He kissed me and I kissed him back. It was the best kiss of my entire life. I moaned into his mouth. "Edward," I moaned.

I heard a chuckling. My eyes snapped open. Standing in front of me wearing the biggest smile in the world was Edward Cullen.

"fuck!" I yelled and I fell off the bed causing Edward to laugh harder.

"ouch" I whispered while rubbing my head. He tried to muffle his laughter but didn't really succeed all that well.

I sent him death glares.

"I'm sorry it's just you should've seen what you looked like when you fell off your bed." he said while cracking up.

"glad I amuse you," I said while getting up.

"have a nice dream?" he asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I guess. Why?" what was he getting at?

"did you know you talk in your sleep."

I froze my eyes going wide. Renee always told me I sleep talked but I never believed her. Oh god what did I say in front of Edward? Than I remembered my dream. _Shit! I'm screwed._

"what did I say?" I managed to ask.

"nothing bad you just moaned my name a few times." he said with a huge smile.

"you know you're not the only Edwards I know." I stated.

"ok name one other." he said with a cocky smirk.

I didn't say anything. Truth be told I didn't know any other Edwards.

He smiled triumphant at me. "don't worry I feel the same way." he said.

"ok first of all so we are clear it wasn't a sex dream or anything ok maybe there was a kiss but nothing more." I said as I watched his smile stay on his face. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about the kiss. Oh well too late for that now. "second I don't feel that way about you and even if I did I wouldn't date you because you are an arrogant pig." that made his smile turn a little.

"well I'm hoping today will change the way you view me," he said looking sincere.

Ha good luck. "lastly tell anyone about this and I will make sure that you will stay a virgin for the rest for your life. Get it?"

"got it."

"good." I said with a smile.

My smile instantly vanished when he said "let's go."

* * * * * * * *

we arrived to the parking lot about two minutes after we left. Luckily everyone was in class already so we didn't have to explain why we were sneaking off campus together.

I started walking to my car. My nice Ferrari that Charlie bough me before we came up and had brought here. It just arrived today and I couldn't wait to take it for a drive, even if Cullen had to be there when I did.

"where do you think you're going?" I heard a voice ask as I felt hands wrap around my waist.

The position I was in with Edward's arms around my waist felt so right but I knew it was wrong. He did this to every girl. I wasn't any different I was just another girl to make out with. I quickly shrugged him off and turned around to look at him. He looked so hurt and I instantly felt bad for causing this pain. I wanted to comfort him but knew that would be awkward so I didn't.

"to my car of coarse," I said with a smile to lighten the mood.

"nope sorry but we are using taking my car, you had your conditions now I have mine." he said with a stern tone.

Oh please we are so taking my car. I put on a puppy dog pout face, "but Edward it just came today and i've never gotten to drive it please."

I saw him soften immediately. Ha that was way to easy.

"fine," I smiled "but only if we drive my car next time."

yeah like there would be a next time "thank you thank you thank you," I said while I grabbed him into a hug. He stiffened and I let got. "sorry." I said sheepishly.

"I didn't mind," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "well anyway it's a done deal baby we take your car next time." I said jumping into my car.

He didn't move. "hello are you coming?" I asked what was taking him so long. Than I realized it. I called him baby. Oops I can't help it I call everyone baby, honey, sweetie, and names like that. Oh well.

He climbed in slowly. "sorry if that made you uncomfortable but I call everyone baby that's just how I talk," I shrugged.

"what? Oh don't worry about it. It's fine." he mumbled.

We went to starbucks for breakfast and sat there for about an hour enjoying our coffee and just talking. It was surprisingly really easy to talk to him.

"ok well it's your pick first so where to?" I asked truly curious.

"don't worry i'll direct you." he said with a chuckle.

About ten minutes later we pulled up to gym. Oh god please no.

he must have seen my reluctance because I heard him chuckle, "don't worry I won't kill you." he joked. "and besides we have to do this you don't have a choice." he added with a smile.

I reluctantly walked beside him as he went into the gym. There were all types of machines but he brought me to a door on the other end of the room and led me through it.

On the other side of the door there was a basketball court. I should've known. I shook my head.

"what?" he asked.

I smiled "well obviously you would bring me to a basketball court." I said laughing.

He shook his head "there is more to me than you think" he said and than with a smile added "plus after seeing you play yesterday I thought you could use some help with your skills."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he raised his eyes brow at me.

I picked up a basketball from a rack. "ok captain show me what you got." I said throwing the ball at his chest.

He easily caught it and chuckled, "are you sure you want to challenge me."

I snorted, "oh please you don't scare me."

ten minutes later the score was Edward 50 Bella 0 and that was each shot counting as one point.

"ok you are the all mighty basketball player have mersey on me please." I said dramatically throwing my body on the ground to bow to him.

He chuckled and helped me up "how about we work on those skills now." he said with a smile.

I unwillingly agreed.

An hour later I knew all the basics and I wasn't that bad except for when I would occasionally fall which surprisingly I rarely did.

We decided to play another game hopefully this one I would lose by a little less. I was hoping to score at least one basket.

I checked him the ball and he checked it back. I went in but he stole it easily. He went up for the shot and scored.

"winners ball!" I called.

"Bella why don't we do losers ba-"

"winners ball," I said cutting him off in a menacing voice. He stopped arguing right away and went to the half court line to check me the ball. (we were playing half court ball). I passed it back to him he started dribbling up and I went to guard him. I purposely got really close so that he could feel my on his body. He froze. I smiled just the reaction I was hoping for. I quickly stole the ball and went in for the layup. I scored!

"yes!" I cried.

He just stood there motionless.

I picked up the ball and went to the half court line. "come on Edward winners ball." I said mockingly.

The rest of the game went like that. I was able to stop him from scoring some but I was still creamed. The final score was 42 to 8 which was a huge improvement.

"good game," he said congratulating me.

"I owe it all to the man who taught me everything I know. The big man on campus Edward Cullen." I said in a fake announcers voice.

He laughed and I soon joined in.

"ok it's already 12 time to go to the place you chose."

I instantly became nervous. I was about to show him something i've never shown anyone. What if didn't like it. Well only one way to find out. _Gulp!_

20 minutes later we pulled up to a building. We got out of the car and I silently went into the building with Edward following. He must have noticed how uneasy I was because he didn't speak. I turned on the lights and he gasped.

"where are we?" he asked looking around astonished. **(I was going to stop here but decided to keep going because that would be mean)**

"a recording studio," I said simply but on the inside I was freaking out.

"you sing?" he asked with wide eyes.

I shrugged "occasionally, I like to and Charlie decided to by me my own studio as a welcome to LA kind of present."

"can I hear you." he asked.

I took a deep breath. "well I dragged you all the way out here didn't I?"

"but before I do please know that you are the first person out of my family to know about this not even Alice knows so please don't tell anyone, oh and I write my own songs don't tell anyone else that either. I also play the guitar which don't tell anyone that too please."

he nodded "of coarse."

"oh and I don't care how bad I am just pretend I'm good." I said to lighten up the mood.

He chuckled, "I'm sure you're amazing."

yeah you've never heard me is all I thought.

I took a deep breath and started playing my guitar. I played the recording of just the drums and other instruments with it so the music was complete.

We don't have to try

To think the same thoughts

We just have a way

Of knowing everything's gonna be ok

We'll laugh 'til we cry

Read each others minds

Live with a smile

Make it all worthwhile

Make it all worthwhile

Life has moments hard to describe

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain we're on

Always knowing we're gonna be fine

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain were on

The view is so clear

And it's crazy up here

Life is amazing with you on the ride

We don't wanna sleep

Just wanna stay up

There's so much to say

And not enough hours in the day

We'll laugh 'til we cry

Read each others minds

Live with a smile

Make it all worthwhile

Make it all worthwhile

Life has moments hard to describe

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain we're on

Always knowing we're gonna be fine

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain were on

The feelings so clear

And it's crazy up here

Life is amazing with you on the ride

No time to be lazy

The journey is perfect

The pace is so crazy

The race is so worth it

I will be with you

We'll do this together

Always together

Life has moments hard to describe

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain we're on

(Mountain we're on)

Always knowing we're gonna be fine

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Never comin' down

Never comin' down

Never comin' down (from this)

Always knowing were gonna be fine

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain were on

The feeling's so clear and it's crazy up here

Life is amazing with you on the ride

The place so is crazy

The race is so worth it

Life is amazing with you on the ride

I finally looked up at Edward for the first time. He looked shocked. His mouth was literally hitting the floor and his eyes were practically popping out of their sockets.

"so what did you think?" I asked really nervous.

"Bella was that really you?" he asked still looking shocked.

"yeah." I said looking down.

He came over to me a placed his finger under my chin lifting it so I was looking him in the eye.

"Bella that was unbelievably stunning." he said.

"you know I was just kidding when I said you had to tell me it was good no matter what, you can be honest and tell me what you really think." I mumbled. There is know way someone like him with a voice like that could think what I just did was even slightly good.

"ok fine you're right I will be truthful. That wasn't just stunning it was so much more. It was breathtaking, the most amazing sound I have ever heard in my life, the only voice I ever want to hear again." he said looking into my eyes.

"you're just saying that." I muttered.

"Bella I am _not_ just saying that you are the most amazing girl in the world. I don't get why you don't see it. You are an amazing person and your voice is like none other. You don't need voice modifiers it's perfect the way it is and so are you." I started to tear. His eyes looked so truthful and I knew he was being honest.

"thank you Edward, but remember don't tell anyone about this."

"never." he hugged me until I stopped tearing.

I broke apart from him and he looked offended.

"look Edward I know you say you want to be with me and I know you are trying to change but the thing is I can't just go out with you three days after I saw you making out with a different girl every period. I'm tired of fighting this though, I really want to be your friend." I actually wanted to be more than that but I couldn't trust him yet and if he wanted to earn my trust he was going to have to work for it.

"i'll take what I can get from you Bella, but know that I will always be waiting for you." he whispered in my ear.

After a few minutes we got up. It was now 2:10 which means school was over so we should go back. Ms. Clark didn't even call once but I didn't care because I saw a knew side of Edward today. A side I could see myself falling for. A side I was already falling for and boy was I falling fast.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: good? Bad? Let me know what you're thinking. Ok so I'm slightly upset because I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter so to make it up for me I want everybody who reads my story to review and I allow anonymous reviews so even if you don't have a name or don't want me to know who it is you can still review! Ok so I'm not going to kill you or anything if you don't review bu it would make me so happy and make me write faster too :D. some of you might have thought this chapter was slow but i love Edward and Bella fluff not to mention we needed to have them friends i mean they can't hate each other but don't worry there will still be drama between them if you want and the only way for me to find out if you do want more Edward Bella drama before they get together is if you tell me in a review! Ok so if anyone had any magnificent ideas on how to finally get Bella and Edward together or on anything else let me know. Even if you just want to babble about my story or what you were thinking do it I LOVE long reviews!!! ok so with that note continue to READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EPOV

It's been almost a week since Bella and I went with each other to see our strong points. A week since Bella sang to me. A week since Bella's voice has been out of my mind. A week that Bells and I have been friends. Just friends nothing more. Even though Bella decided we would be just friends I didn't give up. It has been a week since I have made out with a girl. You would think it would be the hardest thing in the world for somebody to leave their player ways but for me all I have to think about when some girl like Lauren, Jessica or Amanda come up to me is about Bella and how I don't want to kiss anyone unless it is her.

I woke up on monday morning. I took a five minute shower and went back to my room. I got dressed as fast as I could because I have english first period with Bella. I threw on a pair of dark wash jeans and a nice white button up shirt. I grabbed my back pack and ran to school. I went to the english room and sat down. There was still about ten minutes until class began and the teacher wasn't here yet. There were about three other people in the class besides me.

Five minutes later Bella walked in wearing a pair of really short jean shorts and a white tight fitting short sleeve shirt. It was a v neck. I was speechless. She could make something so simple look so amazing. She didn't have to wear a ton of makeup or clothes that show more that people want to see. She could wear rags and still capture the attention of every man in the room with her beauty. The way that the guys in this school talk about her make me so angry. I want to grab her and kiss her so everyone knows that she's mine but unfortunately she is not mine so I can't do that. I couldn't help the big goofy grin that crept up on my face when I saw her.

When she saw me she looked shocked. Probably because I have never been here before here. I normally run in right before the bell rings. I just had to be here early so I could see her though. I haven't seen her since wednesday and I just had to see her face. She got over her shock and came over to the seat smiling.

"Hey Edward." she said smiling at me. My heart dropped. How I missed that smile.

"Hey Bella you look amazing." I said breathlessly eyeing her body up and down. I couldn't help it I just couldn't take my eyes off her.

She blushed and looked down taking her seat. She turned around to face me and I could still see the blush on her face. She was so cute when she blushed. She had a piece of hair on her face. Without thinking I picked up my hand and brushed the piece of hair behind her ear causing her to blush even more if that is even possible.

"Yeah well your sister went a little over board this weekend." she said.

"what do you mean?" I asked truly confused.

"Alice decided to take me shopping this weekend. She decided to throw out my old wardrobe completely while I was in the bathroom and now I only have the clothes she bought me so I didn't really have a choice." she said looking a little angry.

I looked back at her amused. She looked so cute when she was mad. Like a little kitten trying to be a tiger. I couldn't help my self I laughed.

"it's not funny," she yelled at me looking upset that I was laughing at her. I had a sudden need to make her feel better.

"I wasn't laughing at you it's just that i've been in your situation why do you think I dress so well?" I asked and instantly saw her look a lot less mad.

She began to laugh.

"what?" I asked confused.

"I'm just picturing Alice dragging you along in the mall." she whispered between laughs and I joined in in her laughter.

She stopped laughing. "well I would've thought your fashion sense was because you're gay but well everyone in this school knows that is not true considering all the girls you make out with on a daily basis."

I stopped laughing immediately. Dammit I was hoping she would realize that I had stopped my player ways but I guess she wasn't as hyperaware of me as I was with her. She opened her mouth to say something but Ms. Clark decided to walk in at that moment.

When she saw us talking she immediately was in a happy mood. Ever since wednesday when we missed school we have been friends and in english we have been talking and friendly to each other. Everyday when Ms. Clark sees we are still talking she instantly relaxes because she is afraid we will go back to hating each other. Well mainly Bella because I could never hate her I love her to much. Yes I said love and it is true. I am falling in love with Bella Swan and I don't know if she feels the same way but I will do whatever I can to try and make her feel the same way I do.

After class Ms. Clark called us to her desk.

"as you know the play is in only four months and although that is more than enough time I think that since you guys are civil with each other you can start doing some rehearsals on your own time just the two of you." she said.

We both nodded. I didn't say anything even though I was screaming on the inside.

"oh and Bella here are the lyrics for the song you have to sing. I expect you to learn them by next week so that I can do the scene whenever I please."

Bella just stared at the sheet music.

"um what if I can't sing." Bella asked.

I gave her a funny look. Was she kidding of coarse she could sing.

"don't be ridicules I'm sure you can sing, now run along to your next class you don't want to be late."

We walked out of the classroom me giving Bella a weird look the whole time. She suddenly turned around and looked at me. She looked mad I wonder what I did wrong.

"stop looking at me like that, I don't want to sing in front of people. I don't want people to hear my voice." she said the last part a little bit softer.

"why not you have an outstanding voice." I said to her. And I meant it. I couldn't listen to music now without comparing it to Bella's beautiful voice and no matter who it was Bella's voice always won the battle.

She looked down. Oh my god! She doesn't think her voice is good. Is she deaf? It's obviously the most amazing sound to ever be heard on this earth.

"Bella." I said but she didn't look up at me. "BELLA" I tried again but she still didn't look up at me. I put my pointer finger under her chin and lifted it up. "Bella your voice is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. And I am not just saying that. If you don't think your voice is good you are obviously deaf because it is one of the most amazing things I have ever heard."

she hugged me. "thank you so much Edward I'm glad we decided to be friends." she whispered. I tightly hugged her back. She felt so right in my arms like she was meant to be there like she was sculpted just to go in my arms.

When she pulled back I instantly missed the feel of her in my arms and the heat that radiated off her body.

"I have to go to class." she said and than I walked in the other direction.

I walked to spanish in a blur. I was counting down the minutes to lunch when I would be able to see her again. I sighed. Man I was whipped.

BPOV

I woke up this morning to a jumping pixie on my bed. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head knowing Alice would rip them off. Suddenly I felt the cool air on my body.

"Alice!" I wailed.

"Bella we do this every morning and you know I always win so let's skip the fight today."

she was right. We did this every morning. Than I would try to stay in bed while she yelled at me to get up. I'd say no and I wanted more sleep and that I wanted to dress myself. Than she would give me her puppy dog pout face which I have learned you can not resist. So I agreed with her and just went straight to the shower letting the warm watter relax my muscles. When I got out I put on the clothes Alice left out without argument knowing I would lose. Than I blow dried my hair and out on a small line of eye liner. Alice begged me to let her do my hair and makeup but that was wear I drew the line. I mean I wasn't incapable of taking care of myself.

I quickly grabbed a pop tart that we had and ran out the door. I got some looks when I was walking to English but I understood I don't usually dress like this. Well I haven't in the last week but Alice will be Alice.

I walked in the class and was shocked to see Edward Cullen in his seat. I was usually one of the first ones here which I still was but Edward was normally last running in right as the bell rang. He had a big goofy grin on his face. Weird. I shrugged it off and walked to him with a smile plastered on my face.

"hey Edward," I said happily. We have become pretty good friends. We would still argue about ridiculous things but all in all we were friendly towards each other.

"hey Bella you look amazing." he said eyeing my body up and down. I blushed and took my seat.

I turned around so I could face Edward. I wanted to continue our conversation.

"yeah well your sister went a little over board this weekend." I said remembering the horrid shopping trip she dragged me on this weekend.

"what do you mean?" he asked looking honestly confused.

He looked so cute when he was confused. Snap out of it Bella you don't like him that way it will lead to heart brake.

"Alice decided to take me shopping this weekend. She decided to throw out my old wardrobe completely while I was in the bathroom and now I only have the clothes she bought me so I didn't really have a choice." I said and I must of looked livid.

He looked at me with an amused look and than started cracking up.

"it's not funny," I said. I was upset at him for laughing but I would be laughing too if I was him and he was in this situation.

"I wasn't laughing at you it's just that i've been in that situation why do you think I dress so well?"

I got a lot less mad at this. I pictured Edward being dragged around the mall and began to laugh.

"what?" he asked look confused.

"nothing I'm just picturing Alice dragging you along in the mall." I whispered between laughs. He joined me in my laughter.

I abruptly stopped laughing. "well I would've thought your fashion sense was because you're gay but well everyone in this school knows that is not true considering all the girls you make out with on a daily basis."

I couldn't believe I just said that. I just couldn't bring myself to forget his player ways. However I did realize that he hasn't hooked up with a girl since wednesday when we got to miss school to 'bond'. He looked disappointed. I opened my mouth to apologize it was a really rude and obnoxious thing to say but right than Ms. Clark decided to walk in and call the class to attention.

She saw us talking and smiled. Now that we were friends we talked in english and wouldn't argue as much. Ms. Clark was ecstatic about this fact. She thought it was because of her idea that we miss school to get to no each other and honestly it was. If she never suggested that I wouldn't have given Edward the time of day. I could tell Ms. Clark was worried we would go back to hating each other and ruin the show. I was scared of that too. Edward has been really sweet to me lately and been a perfect gentleman which includes not making out with five girls a day. If he resorted back to his old player ways I don't know what I would do. Could I possibly be falling for Edward?

When the bell rang Ms. Clark called us to her desk.

"as you know the play is in only four months and although that is more than enough time I think that since you guys are civil with each other you can start doing some rehearsals on your own time just the two of you." she said.

I was in shock. I saw Edward nodding but I didn't move. Edward and I alone. I have been friends with Edward but we have never been alone since wednesday. I was suddenly nervous. What if I made a huge fool out of myself?

"oh and Bella here are the lyrics for the song you have to sing. I expect you to learn them by next week so that I can do the scene whenever I please." she handed me a sheet of paper with song lyrics on them. I just stared at the sheet with a scared expression.

"um what if I can't sing?" I asked.

Edward gave me an 'are you kidding' look but I just ignored him.

"don't be ridicules I'm sure you can sing, now run along to your next class you don't want to be late."

we walked out of the room silently. I could see Edward giving me a weird look the whole time out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around so I was facing him.

"stop looking at me like that, I don't want to sing in front of people. I don't want people to hear my voice." I said the last part a little bit softer.

"why not you have an outstanding voice." he said and he looked like he meant it.

I looked down. I didn't have a good voice. It was nothing compared to the amazing singers the world has today. I would never go far with a voice like the one I had even though I honestly hoped I would I knew it would never happen.

"Bella." he said but I didn't look up. "BELLA" I still didn't look up I just couldn't bring myself to look at him. "Bella your voice is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. And I am not just saying that. If you don't think your voice is good you are obviously deaf because it is one of the most amazing things I have ever heard." he said sounding completely genuine.

I hugged him. I couldn't help it that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. "thank you so much Edward I'm glad we decided to be friends."

he hugged me back tightly and I felt whole. I felt so right in his arms like my whole purpose in life was to be in his arms.

I reluctantly pulled back and I immediately missed the feeling of his arms around me. "I have to go to class." I said and I quickly walked in the other direction. Wow did we just have a moment there?

* * * * * * * *

it was lunch time finally. The rest of the morning was _so_ boring I thought I would actually die from boredom. I walked over to a table in the food court where my friends were sitting. I saw Edward there and my mood brightened. He usually sits with his friends form the basketball team though. This was weird.

"hey everybody," I said walking over to them and smiling at each of them. I got some smiles and a few waves in return.

I turned to Edward "what are you doing here," I asked truly curious.

"ouch" I heard Emmet say looking at Edward, "man looks like she doesn't want you here." he said.

I blushed, "no I meant you usually sit with your teammates and all-"

Edward but me off. "don't worry I know what you mean." he said with a chuckle.

I let out of a sigh of relief. "ok so what are you doing here." I asked the curious side taking over me.

He shrugged, "I wanted to eat lunch with my family."

"sure" Emmet said. Edward shot a glare at Emmet but than smiled at me.

"ok I'm going to go get two pizza pies." I said and I began to walk away.

"wait Bella!" Emmet called. I spun around so I was facing them. "make it three pies." I chuckled and walked to the pizza line.

When I got to the line I just sat there waiting and than I hear s velvety voice whisper 'guess who' in my ear. I jumped about a foot off the ground to see an amused Edward standing behind me.

"Edward don't do that you almost gave me heart attack." I said lightly hitting his shoulder.

"sorry I just couldn't help myself." he said while silently laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "what are you even doing here?"

"well I didn't want you to have to wait alone for the food and I was thinking we could talk about practicing out lines together, maybe we could today since Ms. Clark cancelled practice."

"yeah I guess so." it was my turn to order the pizza. "three large pizza pies please." I said politely. Two minutes later I was handed three pizza pies I went to take out my wallet to pay but I saw Edward giving them money.

"you didn't have to do that I could've payed." I said.

"I wanted to do that, besides you shouldn't have to pay when my brother is going to end up eating a majority of the pies."

he was right, Emmet would eat most of the pizza he got. After I didn't respond he had a triumphant smile and I just stormed off.

We sat down and ate our pizza. Suddenly the bell rang. Edward and I said out good byes and than walked off to biology together. In biology today we just listened to a lecture so I was mostly boring. We exchanged goodbyes and than went of separate ways.

The rest of the day was boring except for in gym where I managed to trip and fall about five times while the rest of my team (Alice, Rose, Emmet, and Jasper) laughed at me. When they blew the whistle signaling the end of gym class and that we could all change I happily ran to the locker room. Before I could get there though someone grabbed my arm.

I turned around to be met with a set of gorgeous green eyes. "So are we practicing today?" Edward asked and it almost looked like he was hopeful?

"have you ever seen the movie?" I asked.

"no" he responded not getting my point.

"ok that settles it tonight at my dorm we are watching a walk to remember, Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmet are going on a double date tonight so we are having a movie night."

he looked surprised but happy as well "ok when are they leaving?"

"seven thirty."

"see you then" he winking at me and than turned to leave.

I quickly changed and went back to my room. When I got there I saw Rose and Alice getting ready for tonight.

The door bell rang at seven thirty and Alice and Rose squealed.

"how do we look?" Rose questioned while Alice span in a circle.

I chuckled, "fabulous as always now go don't keep your men waiting"

"bye Bells love you don't wait up." Alice said.

I watched them leave. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and I opened it to see Edward in a pair of light jeans and a maroon button up shirt.

"hey" I greeted him with a smile and moved to let him inside.

"hey I like the outfit." he responded with a crooked grin.

I looked down to see I was still wearing my really really short jean shorts and really really tight shirt from this morning. I blushed and walked to the living room.

"ok I ordered pizza I know we had it for lunch but I didn't know what else you liked." I said.

He put a had up to stop my little rant "pizza is greet thank you."

than there was another knock on the door. "that's the pizza guy could you get it I'm going to make popcorn for the movie." I said to Edward.

He nodded and I turned to go make popcorn while he answered the door. When the popcorn was done I walked in the living room to see Edward on the right side of the couch with a blanket over him and a pizza box on the table with A Walk To Remember on top of the box.

This is going to be an interesting night. And with that I walked into the living room with the popcorn bowl in my hand.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ok so I know that it took me a really long time to out this up but what do you think. If you have any suggestions at what should happen while they are watching the movie let me know. Did you like the EPOV? Should I continue to write them? Oh if anyone was curious the song Bella sand to Edward in the last chapter was On the Ride by Aly and AJ. So I was looking at this story and it only had 2 chapters and there were 300 something reviews which got me thinking does my story really suck that much? I get so many favorite story things or story alerts I even get favorite authors and author alerts yet none of the people who do that give me reviews. If my story really was a favorite don't you think you good give me one small review. All the reviews I did get though were very nice and some were helpful. So any way continue to read and PLEASE REVIEW!!! I will try to get the next chapter up quicker :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

when I walked into the room Edward smiled one of his famous crooked smiles. I smiled back. I couldn't help it, seeing him smiling and happy made me happy and want to smile. I walked over and picked the dvd up. I put in in the dvd player and sat down on the couch next to Edward. I pulled some of the blanket off him so it was covering me too now.

"excited!" I asked practically bouncing in my seat. I loved this movie and I for one was excited to watch it.

He laughed and put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from bouncing. I immediately calmed under his touch. "yes very excited but not as excited as you apparently." I stuck my tung out at him causing him to laugh again. "do you want this blanket I could get another one." he offered. Aw he was so sweet.

"no that's ok we can share I don't mind." I said blushing. Gr curse my easily blushing nature.

The movie started and we quieted down. It was the first scene when I interrupted the movie talking.

"ok Shawn West is GORGEOUS! Ugh he is so hot it's not fair Mandy Moore gets to kiss him. I want to marry him and-" I was going to continue but I saw Edward stiffen next to me. He clenched his fists so that they were paler than usual which was hard to beat. His eyes looked murderous and he was glaring and Shawn West.

"whoa Edward calm down I'm sorry I just usually watch this movie with girls and we normally gush about him. I'm sorry i'll try to control myself." he relaxed a little bit but not fully. "please calm down i'll behave I promise," I pouted at him and he cracked a smile. I smiled successfully and turned my attention back to the movie.

Through out the movie I couldn't help but compare Shawn West to Edward. Shawn west was an amazing actor don't get me wrong, and about a week or two ago I would've been practically melting at his performance but honestly he had nothing on Edward. Shawn West was hot, a good actor, and played the role well but Edward, don't even get me started on him. Edward was adonis himself, he was absolutely the most stunningly gorgeous person I have ever laid eyes on. His acting was not just good it was incredible. It out did half the actors who spent years of training when Edward merely spoke a few lines and had never had practice before in his life. Shawn might have played the role of Landon good, even amazing but with Edward it was like he was made for the part. When he said the lines he was outstanding. He was mesmerizing, the way he spoke his lines he sucked you in and you just got lost in his acting. He is amazing at everything he does so why should acting be any different right. I was really nervous for the play, I knew I was probably going to mess up. I would most likely trip and bring down the whole set with me. I would forget a line or say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Mostly I feared I would do something that would ruin the entire show, and knowing me I probably would. All in all I was really nervous about the play, and even more nervous about the fact that I knew that Edward would definitely out shine me.

Through out the movie I couldn't help but stare at him. Whenever he would catch me staring I would look down blushing and we would smile to himself. Sometimes I even caught him looking at me. He would look back at the movie almost right away and I could see his ears tint a light pink shade. When I did catch him staring at me though I felt amazing. My heart sped up and I was so happy thinking he was looking at me.

When it got to the scene where Jamie aka my character sings I stiffened. Edward sensing my uneasiness took my hand and rubbed soothing circles around my palm. I instantly calmed down. It was insane the effect he had on me. I have never met anyone else who had the same effect on me and it still scared me to know he did have such a strong effect on me because if he ever hurt me I don't think I could take it. I know Edward and I are friends but I can't help but think I want more. Getting to know him these past weeks I realized he really is a great guy. He is sweet, kind, funny, a gentleman, and he has been treating girls nicer and I haven't caught him kissing one girl which made me think maybe he was capable of change. It also made me realize that there was probably a lucky girl who he was changing for and I'm pretty sure that girl wasn't me, as much as I wanted it to be.

I don't know when it happened but about halfway through the movie I was laying on Edward and he was holding me and stroking my hair. It felt so right being in his arms. They were muscular but not too muscular where I thought I would be crushed in his embrace but enough where I felt protected. I felt like I fit into him like a puzzle piece, almost like we were meant to be. Ha fat chance Bella he is meant to be with someone as gorgeous as Rosalie and as fun and loving as Alice. The way he was stroking my hair felt fantastic. He was doing it softly and it felt so nice. I snuggled into the blanket more. I let out a sigh of content. I was completely happy right now, in Edward's arms.

All to soon the movie came to an end and I started to cry. How embarrassing, crying in front of Edward. It isn't my fault though, I cry every time I see this movie, and in my defense I'm sure so does every other girl who watches it. The ending was just so sad. The love that they shared was amazing and to see this happen well it was sad.

In a way the movie reminded me of Edward's and my own life. He is the popular bad boy (only not really that bad) and I'm the sweet innocent outcast (only not so sweet when I get mad) only I don't have cancer. And we don't fall in love. Unfortunately.

"shh it's ok Bella," Edward said holding me close to him. It felt so right.

"oh sorry I always cry during this movie it just gets to me you know." I said wiping away the tears.

"don't apologize, I totally understand, it was a very sad movie," he said. Aw he was trying to get me to feel better about my self and less embarrassed, aw what a sweet guy.

"so how did you like it?" I asked my voice cracking a little.

"it was really good actually. Better than I would've expected." he said sounding honest.

I smiled at him, "I'm glad you liked it." I said and I was, I didn't want to force him to watch a movie he ended up hating.

He looked at me strangely.

"what?" I asked suddenly feeling very self conscious.

"it's just, oh never mind." he said shaking his head and looking down.

"what come on tell me." I whined.

He shook his head, "it's not important," he said not looking at me.

"come on you can't begin to tell me something and than say never mind." I whined.

He still didn't look up. I cupped his face in between my hands and lifted his face so he was looking me in the eyes.

"please," I pleaded.

He sighed. Knowing I won I let go of his face and smiled. He smiled back at me.

"it's just, this is going to sound really stupid but I was just thinking about how this was like our lives." he said shrugging at the end.

"I couldn't agree more." I said.

A tear went down my cheek as I thought about the fate of the characters of the movie and I as I hoped the happiness would happen for us but not the loss.

"what's wrong?" she asked sounding truly concerned but with a hint of sadness. Hearing that he was sad hurt me. I wanted to hold him close to me and make him happy again but I knew he wouldn't want that. He would want someone beautiful to be the one to make him happy.

"I was just thinking about the loss that Jamie and Landon went through and hoping that we didn't go through the bad times only the good ones."

Edward wiped the tear away with his finger. I looked in his green orbs and got lost. Suddenly he was looking from my eyes to my lips and than he began leaning in toward me. I leaned in a little as well.

Oh my god I hear it comes I'm going to kiss Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

I payed for the pizza as Bella went into the kitchen and made popcorn. I put the pizza on the small table in between the couch and television. I put the movie on top of the pizza and sat on the couch. There was a blanket on the other end of the couch so I picked it up and put it over me so that I was comfortable. Right when I put it on Bella walked out of the kitchen holding a bowl with popcorn. I smiled at her when she walked in. she returned the smile with a huge smile of her own. It made me happy that I could make her smile as big as she was now.

She put the popcorn down on the table and than picked up the dvd. She put it in the dvd player and came to sit down on the couch next to me. She pulled some of the blanket that was covering me on her so it was covering her as well.

"excited!" she asked bouncing on the couch. I couldn't help but grin at seeing her so happy like this. I laughed and put a hand on her shoulder to try and stop her from bouncing. She immediately calmed under my touch touch. That put another smile on my face knowing that I had such an effect on her, that I could calm her down. "yes very excited but not as excited as you apparently." she stuck her tung out at me causing me to laugh again. That was such a childish thing to do but it made her look so cute. "do you want this blanket I could get another one." I offered always trying to be a perfect gentleman like my parents taught me

"no that's ok we can share I don't mind." she said while blushing.

The movie started and we quieted down. It was the first scene when she interrupted the movie talking.

"ok Shawn West is GORGEOUS! Ugh he is so hot it's not fair Mandy Moore gets to kiss him. I want to marry him and-" I suddenly felt jealousy coarse through my veins. I felt my hands clench at my sides and I started breathing heavily. Why is he so lucky that he gets Bella's attention. Why does she thing he is so hot. Why can't I be the one she wants, the one she looks at, the one she wants to marry and live with for the rest of our lives. I started glaring at Shawn West's character on screen. Why can't be as lucky as him to have Bella want me.

"whoa Edward calm down I'm sorry I just usually watch this movie with girls and we normally gush about him. I'm sorry i'll try to control myself." I relaxed a little bit but not fully. Just knowing she woulds stop gushing about how hot another man was made me a lot happier. "please calm down i'll behave I promise," she pouted at me and I just couldn't help it I cracked a smile. She was just so adorable. She smiled successfully and turned her attention back to the movie as did I.

The movie was surprisingly good. The only thing that could've made it better would be if Bella was playing Jamie and I was playing Landon so that I could be the one to marry her and kiss her. I was comparing Mandy Moore to Bella throughout the movie and Mandy Moore couldn't compare to Bella. Yes Mandy Moore was hot, a good actress and a good voice. She also played the role very well but Bella. Bella wasn't just hot she was gorgeous, the prettiest person to ever walk the earth. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Bella was an outstanding actress her skills could surpass someone with years of training. She has had no training yet she acted with passion, and everyone emotion you need to become a success in the career of acting. And her voice, where to begin. That night she sang to me I was amazed. I have never heard a voice so pure and captivating. She lured me in and I couldn't turn the other way. All in all Mandy Moore was good for the part of Jamie but it's like they wrote it for Bella. She was made for it. I knew she would do amazing and I knew she would out shine me the day of the play. When we were saying our lines I would probably get lost in her eyes and forget my lines, or just grab her and kiss her in front of everyone. That would not be good but I knew one thing for sure. The night of the play Bella Swan is sure to out shine me.

Through out the movie I couldn't help but stare at her. I couldn't help it she, she just looked so peaceful watching the movie. When she would catch me I would immediately look back at the television screen. I could feel myself turn a light shade of pink knowing she caught me staring. She would smile to herself and look back at the television screen as well. Sometimes I would catch her looking at me she would look down blushing and I would smile to myself. Knowing she was looking at me sent my heart soaring.

When it got to the scene where Jamie aka Bella's character sings she stiffened. I could tell she was uneasy thinking about how she would have to sing in front of all of the people at the show so I took her hand and rubbed soothing circles around her palm. She instantly calmed down which made me thrilled knowing I was the person who could make her feel better when she was feeling scared or nervous.

I knew I wanted more than just friendship with Bella but I couldn't help but fear that she didn't feel the same way. I wanted to tell her I love her or at least ask her out but I was honestly very afraid of rejection. I have never been rejected by a girl before and I knew there was a good chance that Bella would be the first one to reject me. I don't know if I would be able to handle it if she did reject me because I was unconditionally in love with her.

Suddenly Bella moved so she was laying on me. I was stunned she was laying on me, I felt my heart sore as I took this in. I started stroking her hair softly feeling content. It was amazing how well she fit into my embrace. It was like we were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. I smiled at this thought, thinking that maybe Bella and I were meant to be. I heard her sigh in content and I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face in that moment. She was happy and content in my arms. This was the happiest moment in my life. I knew Bella deserved someone better than me. Someone who was charming, kind, a gentleman. Someone who would make her laugh when she was about to cry and someone who would care for her. I hoped she would give me a chance to be that guy.

All to soon the movie came to an end. In a way the movie reminded me of Bella's and my own life. Me the boy that everyone wants falling for the girl who doesn't want him. (and unfortunately every guy wants her as well.) hopefully we will both fall in love like they did in the movie. I could only hope that would happen though. The love that they shared was so passionate and inspiring. I could only hope that Bella and I could share a love as strong and beautiful as the one that Jamie and Landon shared in this movie.

"shh it's ok Bella," I said holding her close to him. It felt so right.

"oh sorry I always cry during this movie it just gets to me you know." she said while sniffling and wiping the tears away.

"don't apologize, I totally understand, it was a very sad movie," I said. And it was true. I don't think any girl would be able to see this movie and not cry at the end. It was just a very sad movie and I totally understood why it caused her to cry.

"so how did you like it?" she asked her voice cracking a little.

"it was really good actually. Better than I would've expected." I said. And it was true. I expected it to be some chick flick but it was really meaningful with a very interesting story line and plot.

She smiled at me and I felt as if I were floating, "I'm glad you liked it." she said and I was and I could tell she was being sincere.

At this moment I wanted to kiss her more than ever.

I must have looked at her oddly because she suddenly questioned me. "what?" she asked sounding nervous.

"it's just, oh never mind." I said shaking my head and looking down. I didn't want to sound like a weird freak.

"what come on tell me." she whined.

I shook his head, "it's not important," I said not looking at her. She didn't know how hard it was to deny her when she whined like that and if I looked in her eyes I knew I would give in and tell her what I was thinking making me look like a complete idiot..

"come on you can't begin to tell me something and than say never mind." she whined again.

I still didn't look up fearing I would give in and tell her if I was under her gaze. She cupped my face in between her hands and lifted my face so I was looking her straight in the eyes. I knew that I would give in.

"please," she pleaded. She had no idea the effect she had on me.

I sighed. Knowing she won, she let go of my face and smiled. I instantly missed the the feel of her hands on my face and the warm feeling it brought with it. I smiled back at her. I couldn't help it seeing her smile just made me want to smile. Her smiles were contagious.

"it's just, this is going to sound really stupid but I was just thinking about how this was like our lives." I said shrugging at the end trying not to sound like such a creep.

"I couldn't agree more." she said. Making me smile internally.

A tear went down her cheek, was she upset because I said that our life was like the peoples life in the movie. Was she upset because she thought that we would fall in love and that would mean she would love me. Did she wish that she would not have to have the fate of falling love with me, the fate of marrying me and becoming mine. This thought made me so upset.

"what's wrong?" I asked truly concerned yet hoping it wasn't the fact that I thought our lives were like the couple in the movie who were madly and deeply in love.

"I was just thinking about the loss that Jamie and Landon went through and hoping that we didn't go through the bad times only the good ones."

I wiped the tear away with my finger. I looked in her brown orbs and got lost. It was like I could read into her soul. Suddenly I was looking at her plump lips, than at her eyes and at her lips again. I leaned in to her. She leaned in a little as well giving me the ok to kiss her. I couldn't have been happier than I was at this moment. I leaned in more.

Oh my god hear it comes. the moment I have been waiting for. The moment where all of my dreams were going to come true. The moment I was going to kiss Bella Swan.

**A/N: I am _SO_ sorry for the delay of this chapter. The truth is I have a lot of school work. Also my computer randomly shut off and I lost all of unsaved files including the next chapter to this story aka the one you are reading now, but obviously I got it back in the end!! I am hoping that this chapter reached your exceptions. If it did or if it didn't you can tell me in a review. I know evil cliffy at the end if you want to yell at me do it in a review. If you have any way I can make this story better please let me know. Should they kiss yes or no tell me in a review. If you have any ideas for this story please tell me. I want ten reviews for this chapter. Do you think we could get that I know away we can if you all review!!! lol ok so please review and give me ideas. Thanks everyone :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I could feel his sweet breath on my face. I closed my eyes. Here it comes, we were about an inch away now, we are going to kiss.

BAM! The door was slammed against the wall.

We both jumped off each other to see Alice, Emmet, Rose, and Jasper standing in the door way with smirks on their faces.

"oh I see what's going on here... so sorry to _interrupt_" Emmet said flailing his arms around like a drunk man while smirking at Edward and I. **(A/N: if you can tell me what movie that line is from I will mention you in my next chapter author note!!)**

I blushed a deep red and snook a glance at Edward from the corner of my eye. His cheeks were a light shade of red. No where near as dark and noticeable as mine but it was still there.

"interrupt what? We were just practicing some lines for the play and watching A Walk To Remember so that we could know how to play the characters." Edward said smoothly as if they didn't catch us about to kiss. I was astounded how he could act as if nothing happened, as if our friends didn't walk in on us about to kiss, as if it didn't mean anything. Than again it probably didn't mean anything to him. Kissing me would have probably been no different than when he kisses all the other girls he kisses. It made me sad to think that I was nothing to him, just an insignificant kiss.

"looks like you guys were doing a little bit more than just reading lines," Rose said with a giggle while Emmet wiggled his eyebrows at us.

Edward rolled his eyes while I just blushed deeper.

"ok enough torturing Bella, boys out," Alice said while pushing Emmet. Jasper and Edward out the door. Before Edward left he turned to me and smiled and winked causing me to blush again. He chuckled at that.

When Alice got them out the door she slammed it in their faces and than turned around to face me. Her and Rose were smiling widely and looking at me with a weird glint in their eyes.

"what?" I asked cautiously while standing up warily so I could make a run for it if I needed to.

They looked at each other than back at me and started squealing. They were so loud I had to cover my ears. They ran over to me and grabbed a hand each and started jumping around in circles while screaming and squealing. They did this for about five more minutes before I finally broke loose from their grip.

"what the hell is wrong with you guys?" I asked.

"oh honey don't play dumb, you and Edward are totally in love." Rose said with a huge smile still on her face. Alice just stood next to her jumping and squealing.

"whoa whoa whoa slow down," I said as I sat on the couch. "I don't love him ok, I give in maybe I like him, a lot, but I don't love him, I can't," I whispered as Alice stopped jumping and her and Rose came and sat next to me on the couch. "plus even if I do like him he doesn't feel the same, I mean sure he isn't really a player anymore, let's face it I haven't seen him with a girl since the day we didn't have to go to school, but still. He doesn't want me, and why would he. I'm nothing special. He could have any girl he wants, why would he settle for me when he could have anyone he could wish for." I said as I felt tears form on my eyes. They hugged me tightly and in that moment I noticed something. I was in love with Edward Cullen. Than I noticed that he would never feel the same way and I let the tears take over me.

EPOV

I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them.

Here I was about to kiss the most beautiful girl in the world, about to kiss my one true love, my soul mate and they ruin it, my so called friends. I wanted to kill them for ruining the perfect moment that me and my Bella were sharing together. After we were shoved out of the door I could hear squealing on the other side of it... weird. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and abruptly turned so I was facing Jasper and Emmet.

"what the hell is your problem, why did you guys have to come in at that exact time, did you know what would have happened." I started screaming at them.

"whoa Edward you need to calm down." Jasper said trying to calm me. He usually had this skill of calming people down but it was not going to work right now. "it is not our fault, we didn't know you guys were going to be in there about to kiss."

"do you know how long I have waited for that moment and you guys blew it!"i practically shouted at them.

"you love her don't you?" Jasper asked.

"more than you will ever know," I said looking at both of them.

It was silent for a minute until Emmet interrupted it.

"why don't you ask her to the dance with you on friday?" he asked.

I thought about it. Alice and Jasper were going together and so were Emmet and Rose obviously. I didn't have a date and I heard Alice and Rose yelling at Bella for turning every guy who asked down, she would just keep saying that they weren't the one. So we would be going with them and be hanging around together for a majority of the time anyway because they would be off dancing. But what if she said no when I asked her. What if I'm not the one? But what if I am and I'm missing my chance. It was settled I was going to ask Bella Swan to the dance.

"Emmet that is the first time one of you ideas have been useful to me." I said smiling and walking off.

"what can I say I'm a- wait a minute!" he exclaimed.

Jazz and I just laughed the only thing now is how to ask her. It has to be perfect.

BPOV

After Rose and Alice were done interrogating me I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was having the best dream that I was singing in front of millions of people and they like my song. The song I was singing was dedicated to my one true love, Edward Cullen. The song ended and he came up on stage. We were just about to kiss when...

"BELLA!" ok that is not Edward's voice.

"Bella wake up we need to get breakfast and head out to school." Alice said as she went to my closet to pick out my clothes. Why is it that every time Edward and I are about to kiss she comes in and ruins the moment.

I took a shower and scrubbed in my favorite strawberry shampoo when I realized something. Edward and I almost kissed last night. I almost kissed Edward Cullen _the _Edward Cullen! Is it going to be awkward. What if he regrets the almost kiss. What if he wants nothing to do with me. I sighed thinking about this thought because it was probably true. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out to see a mini jean skirt and a royal blue shirt that was thick strap on one side and spaghetti strap on the other. Alice put light make up on me and just blow dried my hair so it was going down my back in waves.

I quickly got dressed. Right when I walked into the kitchen Rose came in with Doughnuts and starbucks coffee.

I ran to her and gave her a hug, "my hero," I said as I grabbed a coffee and a doughnut. She chuckled and than we ate our breakfast.

As we walked to school we passed flyers for the school dance on friday. Rose and Alice were mad at me for saying no to everybody that asked me but seriously why would I want to got with Mike, Tyler, or Eric? The only person I wanted to go with was Edward but he would never want to go with me.

We got to school with about fifteen minutes to spare but Alice and Rose wanted to get there early for some unknown reason. When we got there I saw Emmet, Jasper and Edward sitting at a table. We walked over to them. Rose sat next to Emmet, Alice sat next to Jasper, and I sat next to Edward. Everyone kissed there partner leaving me an awkward feeling.

"Bella can I walk you to class?" Edward asked. He sounded shy for some reason.

"sure," I said smiling up at him.

"Edward and I are going to head to class." I said earning knowing looks from everybody. It was kind of creepy because they were all directed at Edward and I had no idea what was going on.

We walked silently to his locker and than when he was done we walked to mine.

"so..." he sounding really nervous for some strange reason. He is probably going to tell me that the kiss last night was a mistake. Oh how embarrassing. "are you going with anyone to the dance on friday?" he asked catching me off guard.

"ummm no," I said slowly. Was this really happening.

"oh me neither, I was thinking we could go together. It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want. It's just we were both going to go as fifth wheels with Emmet, Rose, Alice and Jasper so we might as well go together. We don't have to if we don't want." oh my damn **(A/N: if you know what t.v. Show that is from I will mention you in the next authors note)** it was happening Edward Cullen was asking me to the dance. But he said it himself it wasn't a date it was so we weren't fifth wheels. Oh who cares I am going to the dance with Edward Cullen! I than realized that Edward was still waiting for my response. I blushed realizing I was in my own thoughts for so long.

"I would love to," I said smiling at him.

"cool than it's a date," he said as he smiled back at me. It was probably just my imagination but it looked like he was really happy that I said yes, it looked like the biggest smile in the world.

He started leaning in. I closed my eyes waiting for his soft warm lips to crash onto mine. I felt his breath on my lips and than...

BRING! BRING! BRING!

The bell rang signaling that we should enter the school and stop talking outside signaled and everyone came inside.

I let out a groan and so did he. We walked silently to English, maybe he didn't regret the kiss.

* * * * * * * *

before I knew it it was lunch time. I met my friends at some burger place. When Edward came he sat down next me. Everyone smiled.

"so?" Emmet asked.

"so," Edward said.

"so?" Alice asked growing impatient.

"so," I replied.

"ugh you guys are so annoying just tell me what happened," she whined.

"what on earth are you talking about Alice?" I asked playing dumb.

"don't play dumb we learned from yesterday you suck at it." Rose said.

I glared at her and she just smiled faking innocence.

"ok fine I asked Bella to go to the dance with me and she agreed, but," Edward said looking at Alice because she was about to squeal, "do not go over the top with it." I was silently thanking him for saying that.

Alice squealed causing everyone to look at us. "oh my god oh my god yay now we have to go shopping Bella no excuses, Boys I will pick out your outfits so it matches our dresses. It's a non formal event but all the girls where nice dresses but don't worry boys you don't have to wear suits or tuxes." I could hear all of the boys sigh with relief at that last statement.

EPOV

when Bella agreed to go with me to the dance I couldn't help the big goofy grin that covered my face for the rest of the day. I had a date with Bella, well I said we could go as friends but I was hoping we weren't and that it was a date. I got lot's of weird looks the rest of the day because of the huge ass grin that was on my face but you would be happy to if the girl of your dreams said yes to going to a dance with you when she said no to every other boy that asked.

After lunch we walked to biology in comfortable silence. We were watching a movie so I decided to pass notes to Bella.

E: hey excited for the dance? :)

since we are lab partners and therefor share a desk it was easy to just slide the note over to her. She looked at me shocked when she first got it but quickly scribbled down a reply.

B: I guess.

Did that mean she didn't want to go with me and she was having second thoughts.

E: you know you don't have to go with me if you don't want to.

B: NO it's not that.

I was relieved but still confused.

E: Than what?

I could see her blush even though it was dark in the room. She seemed to be debating with herself but she wrote something down and slid it to me.

B: I can't dance :(

I was shocked to say the least.

E: I can always make you :D

B: ohhh scary

I had to stifle a laugh at that.

E: d:

I saw here role her eyes and I heard her giggle. It made me so happy that I could make her laugh and giggle like that.

B: fine I will try to dance.

I smiled at that and than folded the piece of paper up and put it in my pocket. Right than the bell rang. I didn't even realize it was a whole period, it felt like five minutes. Time really flew by when I was with Bella.

I walked Bella to her next class, said goodbye and than went to my next class.

* * * * * * * *

The day ended and I practically ran to play rehearsal so I could see Bella. People stared at me as I ran by but no one said anything. Well except for the girls who would try and flirt with me. When I got to the auditorium Bella wasn't there yet so I sat and waited for her.

BPOV

when I walked into the auditorium Edward waved to me telling me to come sit with him. I happily walked over to him and sat down. I was about to talk when Ms. Clark started talking.

"ok I would like Bella and Edward up on the stage for the scene we are about to do." we silently got up out of our seats and walked on the stage. "ok now we are going to do the first part of their first date where they are at the restaurant and the last part where they are walking on the boardwalk."

I froze when I heard this and by the way Edward froze I'm guessing he remembered this part from the movie as well. Not only did I have to dance in this scene but I also have to kiss Edward. That means my first kiss with Edward was going to be in front of the whole class.

Kill. Me. Now.

**A/N: ok so the chapter we were waiting for is here. NO they are not dating yet. I am also sorry to all of you who wanted the kiss to happen which was most of you but I swear it will happen next chapter in front of the whole class. Talk about awkward. Ok so congratulations to shyrazie who guessed that Alice would walk in on them and someone who made an anonymous review said the gang would walk in on them so you know who you are. If anyone can tell me what lines I asked about what movie or television show they are in I will mention you in the next authors note but the only way to tell me is in a review! If anyone has any ideas on how the kiss should happen like should they react and the teacher coughs so they separate and everyone stares at them, should it be a short awkward peck, any ideas for it let me know. I'm hoping to get **_**at least**_** 10 reviews for this chapter so everyone please review. If you have any ideas for the story at all let me no. **IMPORTANT** I **_**need**_** ideas on what crazy things should happen at the dance. Should Lauren, Jessica, and Amanda do something to try and sabotage Edward and Bella, should Edward do something to show his love for Bella, should Bella do something to show her love for Edward? Let me know in a review, oh and do you think they should start dating before the dance or when one of the things I just mentioned happen that should make them realize they love each other and than they should start going out? Let me no in a review, thanks everyone :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: the first quote was 'oh I see what's going on here... so sorry to interrupt.' and it was from Billy Madison! the people to get it right were bellaedward12345 and krissy7, the second quote was 'oh my damn' and it was from What I Like About You the people who got it right were twilightluver4ever, smartie :) and TeamCullen713 I'm sorry if I posted this before you told me what you thought it was from and you got it right but better luck this chapter!!!**

Chapter 13

this could not be happening. My first kiss with Edward in front of the whole school. Why can't the world just swallow you up when you need it too. I blushed when I thought about Edward's lips on mine in front of the whole class and the teacher. I stole a glance at Edward from the corner of my eye to see that his cheeks were faintly tainted a light pink. So light that I was probably the only one able to see it because of our close proximity when I am almost positive that the whole room could see the brightness of my cheeks, even the people sitting in the farthest row because they wanted to leave this hell whole. They wanted to leave, ha I wanted to leave more than any of them.

"whenever you two are ready." Ms. Clark said in a happy voice. She probably knew she was ruining my life. I bet she did this just to embarrass me. She probably woke up this morning and said 'let's embarrass Bella today!'

I turned towards Edward. I blushed when my eyes met his, they were so I don't know... _dazzling._ He smiled a nervous smile at me and I got butterflies in my stomach.

We had to hold hands for this scene which was a little awkward but not nearly as awkward as what we were going to have to do later on. His big hand felt so right in my small one. They fit perfectly and it felt as if it was a piece of me.

Ms. Clark had set two chairs down so that we could sit down when we 'ate' our dinner in the scene.

"I can't believe you asked my fathers permission," I said starting the scene and looking at our intertwined hands.

"it's no big deal, he was cool about it anyway," he said looking at me and than at out hands.

He pulled my chair out for me like a true gentleman. Even though it was in the script and he has to do it I couldn't help but slightly blush.

"thank you," I said quietly.

He sat down opposite me and our waiter, Mike Newton came out.

"this is for you," he said handing a menu over to me which I took.

"thank you very much," I responded.

"would you like to start off with something to drink?" he asked while handing Edward his menu. I couldn't help but realize how he glared at Edward with envy. Weird this wasn't even a real date.

"sweet tea please," I said look at Mike.

"make that two," Edward added.

"right away," Mike said and than walked off the stage.

"um this restaurant is really nice, are you sure this is ok?" I asked.

"don't even worry about it, ok,"

"ok," I sighed. Even though this was fake I hated when people spent money on me.

"chose whatever you want." he said smiling at me.

"ok," I said looking back down at the menu. He looked down at his menu as well.

"so what'll it be?" he asked looking back at me.

Mike came back over at that time. In the movie they didn't actually order but we had to add that part so it doesn't look like we randomly get food without ordering.

"are you ready to order?" he asked looking at me.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I said.** (A/N: I know they do it in every story and it gets annoying ****but I couldn't help myself)**

"and i'll have spaghetti with meat sauce," he said.

We pretended to eat for a minute.

"is everything ok?" Mike asked coming over.

"mhmm," I said handing him my plate.

"thank you very much," I said as he took the plate from me.

"yeah me too thanks," Edward said as Mike put a hand out towards his plate offering to take his plate from him as well.

I looked over to where there would be couples dancing in the real show.

"would you like to dance?" I asked looking hopeful on the outside but dreading this part on the inside.

His face suddenly paled even though his eyes showed happiness and amusement, because he knew I couldn't dance, well I told him I couldn't anyway. "uh sorry I don't dance." he said.

Oh how I wished I could just drop the subject and accept his answer but no I have to continue. "me neither I mean not usually in front of anybody." I said and it was true. I did dance when I was alone sometimes because even though I was horrible no one could see me and dancing for fun when you're alone is well, it's kind of fun.

"well no I- I mean I don't at all. As in I- I can't." he stuttered. Damn he was a good actor.

"everybody can dance," I said even though I was the living exception to her little theory. "come on you can't be that bad." I said tilting my head, "please... for me?" I asked giving a little pout. "come on," I added cheerfully when I saw he gave in.

We got up and walked over behind the two chairs where the dance floor would be. He placed my hand in his and than awkwardly put his hand on my hip while I awkwardly put mine on his arm. The play called for us to do it awkwardly when I honestly felt completely comfortable with Edward, I felt almost safe. We started swaying to the music and he lightly stepped on my foot so he wouldn't hurt me.

"oof," I said even though he made sure it wouldn't really hurt.

"sorry, I told you I was bad at this," he said with a nervous chuckle.

I smiled up at him, "but in all fairness you did warn me right."

"that's right." he agreed nodding his head.

I let out a small chuckle and looked at our intertwined hands for the second time that night. Even though it was all fake and acting I couldn't help but find myself wishing it was real.

"so... what's number one on your list," he asked looking hopeful.

I just shook my head and smiled at him.

"ok," he said looking down. "number one on my list is getting out of Overt." he said.

"mm I don't think getting out is going to be a problem, it's more like figuring out what you're going to do when you get somewhere." I said looking him in the eye.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean you can do anything." I said. We danced for a minutes more just looking in each other eyes.

"CUT!" Ms. Clark yelled. "marvelous that was simply marvelous." she said while she and the rest of the class clapped very loudly. Some just stared at us with awed expressions.

"ok now that scene was perfect, now we can't do the next part of the date yet because we don't have any of the props yet, so we will do the last part of the date." I began to open my mouth to ask if we were going to do the kiss, "we are doing the whole scene through," she said as if reading my mind, this time Edward and I both opened our mouthes to talk. "no if ands or buts about it," I immediately closed my mouth and so did Edward. "you are going to have to do it the night of the play, you might as well get used to it." she said. Edward and I shared a look.

"you ready?" he asked.

"nope, you?"

"not at all,"

"ok and action!" Ms. Clark yelled.

Everyone quieted down and began to watch us. Oh no everyone was watching us intently and we had to kiss.

We walked together holding hands. Again it felt so right but I was nervous knowing what this led to.

I looked up as if looking at the night sky, "how can you se places like this... and have moments like this and not believe?" I asked looking ahead. I let go of his hand and walked a little in front of him. I missed his warmth instantly.

"you're lucky to be so sure." he said sighing. I wasn't facing him, I was facing the stands, which was weird because I could see everybody looking at me.

"it's like the wind... I can't see it, but I feel it," I said. That's my favorite line although it was my favorite when in the end Landon changes it to make it about his and Jamie's love.

"what do you feel?" he asked.

"well I feel wonder and beauty, joy, love I mean," than I turned around to face Edward. "some of everything," I said finishing my sentence.

"I might kiss you." he said looking into my eyes.

I took a deep breath and shakily said, "I might be bad at it." I knew it was fake but it felt so real and with everyone staring at me I felt awfully nervous.

He smirked for a second and than looked serious, "that's not possible," he said as he looked into my eyes. It was like he was staring into my soul. This thought made me shiver.

He than started to lean in. This was it. There was no one to interrupt us now, no way we could be stopped. He lifted one hand and caressed my cheek. It felt so right but so awkward at the same time because I could feel all the other students and Ms. Clarks eyes burning wholes into my head with all the staring they were doing. The room was completely silent. He slowly leaned in while I cocked my head a little to the side. That's when it happened, he pressed his lips to mine. All he did was give me a quick awkward peck on the lips. Before I could react he pulled away blushing, I was blushing so much I thought my cheeks would be permanently red. His lips were soft and warm and it felt so right to be kissing him. No matter how right it felt though it was the _most_ awkward moment of my life, the _most_ awkward kiss of my life. Both Edward and I looked down blushing.

"Jamie... I love you," he said looking me in the eyes. Oh how I wish he was saying 'Bella I love you' but alas he was only saying what the script told him to.

I just stared at him solemnly for about a minute while no one in the room talked. It was so silent I would of thought no one was even breathing.

"now would be the time to say something," he said looking at me and speaking nervously.

"I told you not to fall in love with me." I said blankly.

He looked in my eyes than down at my lips he than leaned in and gave me another small peck on the lips. He than gave me a light peck on the farhead.

"CUT!" Ms. Clark said and she as well as the class burst into applause. This caused me to blush more. I heard a wolf whistle and blushed deeply. I turned my head to try and see who it was. My eyes fell on a boy, I think his name was Xander** (A/N: ahh if you can guess what television show that name is from you will be mentioned in the next authors note!)** which was short for Alexander. Edward glared at him and I tried to but I'm sure it just looked like I was pleading with him to stop. He was on the basketball team and one of Edward's friends. I had seen them together at lunch sometimes and at the food court when we first met when he threw food at me. I heard a shriek and saw Lauren exit the room with Jessica and Amanda at her tail. That put a small smile on my face and I looked and saw Edward had a small smile too.

"that was amazing you two have such chemistry together." Ms. Clark gushed. After they left the gym. "although we will have to work on the kiss, it needs to be less awkward and less of a millisecond peck." she said. I heard another wolf whistle that was from Xander again. I put my head in my hands trying to hide my blush even though I doubted I was doing a good job at it.

The rest of rehearsal was uneventful. Edward and I didn't talk, we only talked when we were reading lines. After rehearsal I went to my dorm room to find Alice and Rose waiting for me.

"let's go we are going shopping!" Alice said and I swear I saw her face brighten up as she said the word shopping.

"for what?" I asked, I was not in the mood to go shopping not that I ever really was, but I was more in the mood to crawl under a rock and stay there.

Alice than yanked me and Rose out of the room and into her beautiful yellow Porsche. She drove of coarse with Rose in the passenger seat and me in the back. My face was still flushed but luckily it seemed as though they didn't notice.

"for our homecoming dresses." Rose said in a duh like voice as she rolled her eyes, she also looked happy to be going.** (A/N: I decided to make the dance they are going to homecoming, not prom or any other dance but homecoming. You will see why in the later chapters!)**

Apparently shopping for homecoming dresses meant shopping for dresses, shoes, accessories, and staying about six hours in the mall. You heard me SIX hours. By the end I was dead, but I'm not going to lie we all got gorgeous dresses and I was getting pretty excited. I could wait to dance for real with Edward.

We were driving home when Alice started to question me.

"so when you got home from rehearsal you seemed a little more flushed than usual, car to explain?" she asked while cocking an eyebrow at me in the rearview mirror.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

Rose gave me one of her famous death glares and I gave in. I told them all about play practice and all about the awkward kiss with Edward.

"that sucks that your first kiss had to be a forced kiss that your whole class and teacher saw." Alice said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"and the fact that Ms. Clark told you guys that you had to get less awkward and more into it, talk about awkward." Rose said say awkward in a sing song voice. Alice giggled along with her and I just glared at them.

We got home and talked and eventually went to sleep.

* * * * * * * *

The rest of the week went by quickly. Edward and I didn't talk about the kiss and luckily we didn't have to do it again in practice. Although in english whenever we walked into class Xander would make kissy sounds, and Edward would smack him on the back of the head like what Rose does to Emmet.

Before I knew it it was friday the night of the dance. Play practice was cancelled because of the dance and I went home straight after school like Alice instructed. I reached my door and pulled my key out when the door was yanked open and I was dragged inside by a super strong pixie with hair and makeup products. And the torture begins. Gulp. Help me!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: don't hate me, I know almost all of you wanted me to make them get way to into the kiss and be pulled away with a cough from the teachers and one of the students ok well all of you but one did but something that twilightfan said really caught my attention and that is that their first _true_ kiss should be on the dance floor. I now you all wanted it to get intense but don't worry that'll happen later in the chapters and play practices ;) but for now I think their first true kiss should be of choice and not because they were forced to do it. I totally understand if you all hate me though :( yes the moment you have been waiting for has arrived. The dance IS next chapter. This is were you guys come in, I need some major ideas on what to do at the dance and I need you guys to review and tell me. Also should it be one really really _really_ long chapter or maybe two chapters, I will do whatever you guys want me to. I already have the dresses and boys outfits picked out. I know it'll be weird because I said it was casual for guys but girls still wear nice dresses and than I made it homecoming so it'll just be girls wear dresses and guys dress nicely but casually to homecoming, pretend ok. So this is important I want at least 15 reviews so that I can hopefully use your awesome ideas to help me make the perfect dance. Again do you want Lauren, Jessica, and Amanda to sabotage them, do you want on or both of them to confess their love, and if you want either of these things how do you want it to happen? I need to no and the sooner you guys review and tell me the sooner you get the new dance chapter. Ok one last thing, if you know what television show the name Xander (short for Alexander) is from send it in a review and I will make an authors note at the top of the page like I did with this chap saying your name!!! Honestly if you don't know it guess. I love hearing what you guys think and it'll be funny to hear all the different ideas. Also I'm hoping to get more people guessing what it was than i did in the last chapter!!! REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ok so the name was Xander and it was from my favorite television show of all time Buffy the Vampire Slayer. And than means something because I watch a lot of television shows! Ok so anyway the people who guessed right are KrisiMwahz, mel, melissa, alice022, bellaedward12345, twilightfan, ZacEfronRox, Janellepattinsoncullen. Thank you to everyone who guessed and reviewed. Here it is, the moment we have been waiting for... homecoming!**

Chapter 14

Oh the torture. I can't believe I was being a barbie doll for god knows how long but it felt like decades. I had to admit I looked incredible. Along with Rose and Alice, we all looked pretty damn sexy if you ask me! I was wearing a gorgeous navy blue dress. **(A/N: honestly it is gorgeous but I don't know how to describe it or any of there dresses really so all of their dresses and the boys shirts will be on my profile page! Oh and the shoes that the person is wearing in the image with their dress is the sam shoes they are wearing except for Alice!)** I looked over at Alice, she was wearing a simple white but it looked amazing on her small slim figure. She had a really pretty blue colored high heels on. Rose was wearing a red dress with a red bow on the waist, her dress was surprisingly conservative, but she looked unbelievably gorgeous in it anyway.

"we look hot ladies!" Rose said.

Alice squealed and I just nodded happily. Than the door bell rang. Alice skipped off to get it.

"hey boys come on in." I heard Alice say. Than I saw her lead Jasper, Emmet and Edward into the room. Emmet was wearing an off white Abercrombie button up shirt and jeans. Jasper was wearing a white and blue striped shirt and jeans. I turned to Edward and let out a small gasp. He looked incredible. He was wearing an off white button up shirt and jeans like Emmet but it looked different. His shirt hugged his upper body so you could tell that he did have nice muscles. He was looking at me with wide eyes. Does he not like what he sees?

"so I know this isn't prom but we decided to get you girls some presents," Jasper said. He than pulled out a box and gave it to Alice. She opened it to reveal a gorgeous necklace that looked really expensive.

Alice squealed. "I love it," she said as Jasper put it on for her. It was gold chains with a blue gem. The blue surprisingly matched the blue shoes that Alice was wearing.

Emmet gave Rose her gift next. She opened it to reveal a gorgeous pear of rose stud earrings. "get it they are roses and your name is Rose," Emmet said with a huge smile on his face proud of himself.

"it's beautiful," Rose said giving him a kiss, and than she put the earrings in.

Edward than held out box.

"Edward really you didn't have to," I said.

"I wanted to," he responded.

"I can't except your gift, I mean we aren't even dating like they are," I said pointing to our friends. I could have sworn I saw hurt flash in his eyes but I was probably just wishing that he was hurt by the idea of not being with me.

"so what, please take it I insist, I picked it out specially for you." when he said that it made me feel amazing. The thought that he bout something specially for me.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted when Rose screamed. "just take the damn present I want to go to the dance!" I was scared of Rose and didn't want to argue so I took box from Edward. I opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond heart shaped lock with a key next to it. I was speechless. **(A/N: all the jewelery is on my profile. As for Bella's necklace it was supposed to be a navy jeweled key and it was amazingly gorgeous but they don't have the image anymore but I'm not complaining this necklace is really pretty as well!)**

"thank you Edward... this is beautiful... I love it," I said smiling at him.

He smiled back at me proudly, "I'm glad you like it, would you like some help putting it on?" he asked.

"sure." I said as he took th necklace from my hand and walked behind me. I lifted my hair and he put the necklace on.

"thanks." I said while blushing.

"any time," he replied with his crooked grin.

After that we walked to the Dance together. I tripped a few times on account that Alice made me wear heels but Edward was always there to catch me so I couldn't complain. When we got to the dance everything was decorated. The dance was in the gym and there were streamers and other decorations covering it from head to toe. We got a small table that had six seats, perfect, and put our stuff down. Than Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet all went out to the dance floor leaving Edward and I. I sat down on one of the chairs.

"would you like to dance," Edward asked me sticking his hand out for me to take.

"I would, but I can't." I said blushing.

Edward looked confused.

"why not?" he asked. "Bella if you don't want to dance with me you could just say no," he said looking upset. I suddenly had a strong urge to hold him and make him smile.

"no trust me I want to it's just I can't dance... like I don't know how." I said blushing a deeper shade.

"it's all in the leading." he said. Wow I was expecting him to mock me or something. "please?" he pleaded with his eyes. Ugh I couldn't deny him when he unleashed the power of his eyes.

I sighed and grabbed his hand, "fine," I said. He smiled and pulled me to center of the dance floor. They were playing a fast song and all of the couples were grinding. He hesitantly turned me around so my back was up against him and put his hands on my waist. He started swaying his hips to the music. It was kind of awkward dancing with him this close. I felt his warm breath on my ear.

"just sway your hips to the music, let the music take over you." he whispered into my ear, and that's exactly what I did.

I started swaying my hips to the music and pretty soon I got into it. All awkwardness was gone. I was grinding against Edward.

After the first few songs Mike came over. Oh god and my day was going so well!

"hey Bella you look smokin tonight." he said with a huge smile. Did he really just tell me I looked smokin I mean who says that?

"um thanks Mike." I said awkwardly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward glaring at Mike.

"Cullen," Mike said the smile suddenly gone as he sneered Edward's name.

"Newton," Edward returned with clear irritation in his voice.

They sat there and glared at each other for a minute and I was starting to get pissed off.

"is there something you wanted Mike?" I asked clearly aggravated. Maybe he would take a hint and leave.

He turned to me smiling, of coarse he wouldn't get the hint. Edward seemed to though and he visibly relaxed a little bit. "yes there is, actually I wanted to know if you wanted to dance." Mike said looking me in the eye.

"oh... um..." I was at a loss for words. Edward seemed to realize because he cut in.

"actually Newton she is dancing with _me_ because she is here with _me_... as _my_ date!" he said trying to sound calm but I could hear the possessiveness in his voice. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. The contact sent a shiver through my whole body. I nodded my head to show that it was true and I was with Edward.

"come on just one dance?" he pleaded. Oh come on how desperate could you get.

Edward was about to speak when I spoke first. "fine one dance." I said as I walked out of Edward's embrace and grabbed Mike's hand. I instantly missed the feel of Edward's arm draped around my waist but I knew if I didn't agree Mike wouldn't leave me alone. Mike's hand felt hard and rough, I missed the feel of Edward's soft smooth hand already. I looked at Edward to see him shocked and fuming. Mike was smiling brightly. "one dance." I reminded him as a song began to play. His smile only grew. Ew freak.

It was awkward dancing with Mike. When he put his hands on my waist it felt strange and I couldn't help but wish that it was Edward's hands on my waist instead of his. I looked over at Edward, he was at the punch table sulking and glowering at Mike. I couldn't help but smile slightly at this, was he jealous? I kept my eyes on Edward the whole dance. When the song ended I began to walk away from Mike but he grabbed my wrist a little to forcefully.

"where are you going the fun is only starting," Mike said.

I cringed at the way he said _fun._ Yeah like I would ever have fun with him.

"look Mike I told you one dance and that is it... I have to get back to Edward." I said trying to use him as an excuse.

"I doubt he will mind, he is probably off hooking up with some other girl right now." ouch. Ok that stung.

"actually I would mind." I heard a velvety voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Edward. I smiled at him but he just continued to glare at Mike. Having him be in my presence I felt... safe.

Mike snorted but let go of my wrist. I could tell that he was scared of Edward and he knew that Edward would get Emmet and Jasper to help him too. I would be scared if I was him too.

He mumbled something under his breath and began walking away.

Yeah! Walk away! I thought.

I turned to Edward and smiled at him. "thanks," I said.

He tour his gaze off of the retreating Mike and smiled at me. "no problem."

"you are my knight in shinning armor." I joked.

His smile grew and he pulled me into his embrace and we began dancing.

* * * * * * * *

We danced like this all night. We were dancing next to our friends. Occasionally us girls would dance together and laugh at they guys expression when we did.

About an hour later Edward spoke.

"do you want to sit down?" he asked.

"yes." I said with a nod.

He led me back to our table and we sat.

"so how are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"good, I couldn't of asked for a better date." I joked but I realized I wished it was real date not just one because we didn't want to be left out with our friends.

He smiled at that. "neither could I," he said.

We talked for a little while longer and than there was an announcement.

"if everyone would return to their seats we will be announcing the homecoming king, queen, prince and princess!" the DJ said. At this school because the seniors and juniors shared a homecoming and prom for both dances there was a king and queen who were the winners for the seniors and a prince and princess who were the winners for the juniors.

Our friends made there way over to the table. We all chatted until the voice came back.

"ok everyone so far we want to say this homecoming dance had been great." he paused while everyone cheered. "ok now the homecoming king for the seniors is... Emmet Cullen!" Oh My God Emmet won! We all screamed as Emmet made his way up to the stage. "and his homecoming queen will be... Rosalie Hale." Well duhh. We still all screamed even though it was obvious. She walked onto the stage so that she was standing next to Emmet and they each got their crowns put on their heads They shared a nice romantic dance and than sat down.

Everyone cheered for them. I hugged them both along with Alice.

"ok now the prince is... Edward Cullen!" wow no surprise there. He slowly stood up while everyone cheered. The girls were screaming wildly and praying that they would be the princess and get to dance with him. No literally girls were on there knees praying. It was kind of weird. I rolled my eyes and Edward winked at me. He than went up to the stage and was looking at me almost hopeful. "and the princess is... Lauren Malloy!" **(A/N: it was brought to my attention that I spelled her last name wrong in another chapter. Thank you for telling me and I'm sorry about it.)** he said some people cheered but our table stayed silent. Lauren was wearing a bright pink dress that went just bellow her ass and had a very low neck line, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Jessica was wearing the same dress only in blue and Amanda was wearing the same dress only in green. All the girls sulked that they lost their chance to be with Edward. A look of pure pain crossed Edward's face. I kind of felt bad for him. She made her way up shaking her hips in a way I could only assume was meant to look seductive. She stood next to Edward and their crowns that were slightly smaller than Rose's and Emmet's were put on.

They were led out to the dance floor. A slow song started playing and they began to dance. Edward wasn't even looking at Lauren he was strangely looking at me the majority of the time. This seemed to bother Lauren because she would follow his gaze and glare at me. She would also lean into him whenever she could him looking at me... which was a lot, but he would always move back a little so that it was as if she never did it. You could tell Lauren was getting mad that he wasn't paying attention to her. When the song ended Lauren looked determined. She grabbed Edward by the collar and leaned in to kiss him but he stepped back and pried her hands off of his shirt. Lauren looked furious. She started to lean in again but Edward just started walking over to our table.

"rejected!" Rose coughed loudly causing everyone to double over in laughter including myself. Lauren shrieked and ran off to Amanda and Jessica. Edward smirked himself and than reached our table. He sat next to me and gave me a smile.

"enjoy your dance?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I were crazy, "I would much of rather it been you I was dancing with." he stated causing me to blush.

"come on!" he said dragging me to the dance floor.

We all danced around having fun. I would always catch Edward looking at me smiling. Than we would both blush and look away even though my blush was much more noticeable in this dark room. Rose and Alice would always send me knowing glances. I would have some explaining to do tonight. See I never told them I was in love with Edward yet.

A few songs later a slow song came on. Gulp! What if he didn't want to dance with me for a slow song? What if he wanted to dance with Lauren or one of her back up skanks.

"this is for all the couples out there." the DJ said over the music.

Edward spun me around so I was now facing him. he put both hands on my waist. I put both hands around his neck. All of my worries went away. He was here with me... he asked me to the dance... he wanted to be here with me and dance with me. I mean he hasn't left to dance with anyone else once even though I told him he could.

Why by Secondhand Serenade came on. Our song, I thought. It was really awkward at first but I soon relaxed and swayed to the rhythm with him and when I did it felt so... right.

Edward smirked, "look it's our song," he said smiling brightly at me.

I laughed freely. "yeah I guess it is." I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me.

The words to the song fit... why do you do this to me, why do you do this so easily. It was true. Edward did so many things to me and he didn't even make me try. He could make me laugh, have fun, feel safe, and most of all he could make me love him.

It was than that I decided that I was going to tell him, I was going to tell Edward Cullen that I loved him. **(A/N: I was so tempted to end it right here but I figured i'd be nice and keep going.)**

Edward started humming the song in my ear and it just felt so right. It was now or never. I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"Edward I need to tell you something." I said as strongly as I could but it came out shaky.

"of coarse... what is it?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"Edward I really like you. You are funny, charming, nice, and a great guy. Honestly there is nothing not to like. When I first met you I thought you were just a player and a complete ass promised myself that I wouldn't fall for you. But now I see I was wrong and I am tired of lying to myself. Edward Cullen I am in love with you." I said.

That's when I heard it. I heard that the music had been turned off and that the rest of the gym was silent. My words had echoed through the room and everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and their mouths were dropped on the floor. Lauren was dancing next to us, a little to close for my like with some random guy... and the microphone. She made sure everyone heard my confession. So here I was being stared at for making a fool out of myself while Edward just stared at me with the same expression as the other students not saying anything. It looked like he was in some kind of daze. I was embarrassed. How could this happen, why did this have to happen to me. I could feel the hot tears start to cloud my vision. I bit my bottom lip to keep sobs from escaping. I made a move to run away when I felt a hand grab my wrist. The hand on my wrist was different than Mike's. It was soft and smooth and didn't grip me to hard. I looked back to see a smiling Edward holding my wrist. Why was he smiling? Did he enjoy seeing me so hurt and embarrassed.

"Bella... _you _are funny, smart, beautiful inside and out, selfless, and all around a great person. When you first came here I knew there was something different about you, something that intrigued me, that brought me closer to you. At first I just thought it was your looks but than I realized it was just you in general. I love the way you blush so easily. I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you are nervous. I love the way you stand up for what you believe in and how you don't take shit from anybody. Isabella Swan I am in love with you and I have been since the first time I saw you." he said.

I was speechless. Did he mean it? Did he really love me? Before I could ask any questions his lips crashed against mine. This kiss was truly incredible, indescribable. It wasn't like the kiss we shared at play rehearsal. It wasn't forced... no this kiss happened because we wanted it to happen. Both of us did. He pulled back way to soon in my opinion. We stared at each other and I'm sure I had the stupidest grin on my face but I didn't care.

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. He looked nervous. I don't know why it's not like I would say no.

"yes." I said with a huge smile. He smiled back at me and than leaned down for another kiss. This kiss was very different from the one that we shared in play practice. This kiss was wanted by both of us and instead of being short and awkward this one started to get heated. He begged for entrance and I immediately gave in. We deepened the kiss and now it was a very passionate kiss. I felt perfectly content right now kissing Edward. He loved me and I loved him, nothing could ruin this moment.

That's when I heard a cough coming from beside me, it was Emmet. Him, Alice, Jasper, and Rose were all staring at us with huge smiles on their faces. I than realized that the room was still silent and filled with people, and they were all staring at us with bigger eyes and their mouths further opened that before. Ok maybe the moment can be ruined. How embarrassing. We confessed our love to each other in front of the whole school, every kid in the school, and some teachers.

I blushed deeply and hid my head on Edward's chest. He chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down my arm soothingly.

I looked at him and he was still smiling.

"aren't you embarrassed?" I whispered, shocked that he was so cool about this.

"no," he said simply. "I want them all to know that I love you and that you are taken. I want the whole world to no that." he said getting a little louder at the you are taken and glaring at Mike. I giggled at that.

"you look kind of hot when you are jealous." I whispered in his ear. I felt him shiver and I was happy to know that I had that effect on him. Not Lauren... ME! Well Lauren could make him shiver out of disgust.

"so do you." he said simply smiling at me.

"how would you know?" I asked.

"when I was dancing with Lauren. I think you noticed that I was staring at you the whole time, and well let's face it... you were jealous." he said proudly.

And truth be told I was jealous.

"yeah I was." I said honestly causing him to smile.

"ugh NO! How is this happening? You are supposed to love me not this this little bitch who thinks she can just walk in here and claim you." she shrieked out. I think she was the one trying to claim someone here not me. I voiced that thought.

"I think you are the one trying to claim someone here not me." I said.

"UGH SLUT!" she shrieked and than ran out of the room with her slutty back up bimbos running after her.

It was silent for a minute and than everyone burst out laughing.

After a while the music began to pick up and people slowly began to dance again.

Our friends ran over to us and Rose and Alice swooped me up in a huge hug.

"oh. my. god! We are so proud of you two." Alice screamed.

"yeah we were wondering how long it would take for you two to get together!" Emmet said patting Edward on the back. "and way to be a man, you weren't even the first one to tell her how you felt you had to wait until after she did."

Edward glared at Emmet and I kissed him on the cheek lovingly. He turned his head and smiled at me.

"oh great they are already in the lovey dovey new lover stage." Rose whined.

I just smiled up at Edward and he smiled back down at me. Our friends walked away and I didn't even notice, I was to infatuated with Edward.

We danced for the whole night never leaving each others arms. I could see all the other students staring at us, all of the females in the room glaring at me but in that moment I didn't care. As long as I was with Edward the wouldn't and couldn't hurt me.

Eventually the night came to and end. Edward and I were the only ones left in the now empty gym. I knew we had to leave but I didn't want to leave Edward.

Apparently he had the same thoughts because he asked, "do you want to go for a walk?"

"I would love to," I replied giving him a short sweet kiss on the lips. He smiled and grabbed my hand in his. He led me outside.

We walked in silence until we reached the hallway that led to our separate rooms. This is where he would go one way and I would go the other. Is it sad that I didn't want him to leave?

He surprised me though by not letting go of my hand and walking me to my room. Of coarse... always the gentleman. When we got to my door we both stopped.

"I had a really great time tonight." I said remembering our confessions and how he asked me to be his girlfriend. Also how we danced together. Sigh. This night was just so perfect I didn't want it to end.

"as did I." he said, "I was wondering if tomorrow since it's Saturday, if you you wanted to go on a date?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

I smiled up at him. "I would love to!"

"awesome how about we go out to lunch and than hang out after words? I'll pick you up at twelve?"

"sounds perfect." I replied and than I went on my tippy toes and kissed him.

He kissed me back and we just stood there kissing for a while. He pulled back after a few minutes and we were both breathing heavily.

"good night, see you tomorrow love," he said making my heart do flips. He called me love.

"good night," I replied as I opened the door and slipped into my room smiling to myself the whole time.

Alice and Rosalie bombarded me with questions. I happily talked about Alice and when I realized I was in live with Edward. I left out the part about me singing to him though, I still wasn't ready to tell people about that yet. Eventually I became tired and crawled into my bed. I went to sleep thinking about the events that took place this past night and the events that will happen tomorrow, when I go on my first official date with Edward Cullen.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: please don't hate me!!! I know that most of you wanted no sabotage from Lauren, Jessica and Amanda but edward-bellax3 gave me this amazing idea and I couldn't not add it, and I didn't make it one of the she catches him kissing Lauren because she threw herself at him and not one of the ones where she runs out crying and blah blah blah. Ok so I know you all hate me but please don't kill me!! so how was this chapter? Was it what you were waiting for? Look on my profile at the dresses, and gifts the guys get the girls... do you like them?? these are all things that I need you guys to tell me. **IMPORTANT** I need to know where they should go on there first date and what they should do. When it's over and they just hang out what should they talk about and should she stay the night??? no not like that get your minds out of the gutter lol I just mean should they fall asleep in each others arms. The next chapter will be the first date so I need major ideas!!! if I use your idea I will mention you in the next authors note.**

**I know this is random but does anyone here watch Pushing Daisies??? ok so it is amazing and SOOO funny! Ok so it got canceled like halfway through the season... but they put up a new episode this past week on saturday!!! it is now on Saturdays at 10!!! I'm so excited I love this show and I was sooo depressed when it got canceled because I watch sooo many shows but most of them are drama where as this one is drama but a really funny comedy as well!**

**oh and did you guys see the new moon premiere i was jumping out of my seat. i can't wait for it!!!**

**oh and they are making Vampire Diaries into a television show on the CW it is coming in the fall. which is when Glee is coming back on!!! i can't wait for it i'm obsessed and don't stop believing is amazing.**

**if you listen to the words in get back by Demi Lovato the words practically describe new moon except for a few things so listen to it!!!**

**Ok so anyway enough of my rambling, everyone PLEASE review or I can't write the next chapter. Looking forward to hearing from you guys. Thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I awoke the next morning feeling as if I was on cloud nine.

It wasn't a dream... I admitted my love for Edward and he said he loved me back. Why he would love someone like me back I have no idea but he did and that's all that mattered.

I rolled over in my bed and got out to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower I got dressed in the clothes Alice had laid out for me. There was a note on the top of th pile of clothes that read...

_Bella,_

_be ready by 9 o'clock sharp. You are coming to the mall with Rose and myself and we are going shopping for the perfect first date outfit!_

_-Alice_

I sighed. Typical Alice.

I decided on A pair of jeans and a plain white Hanes tee-shirt.

I was about to leave my room when my phone rang signaling a text. I looked at the screen and saw it was from Edward. My hear leapt and I read it immediately.

_Good morning love, I just wanted to let you know that I would be picking you up at 6 o'clock sharp for the most romantic evening of your life._

I sighed contently and quickly wrote back.

_Morning to you too and I can't wait for tonight. See you later love you._

It felt so nice to be able to tell him I loved him. I hit send and walked out of my room and saw Alice and Rose sitting on the couch and talking. They both turned to me when I walked in. Rose smiled and handed me my coffee while offering a good morning which I returned.

"well we will live with this outfit for today considering we are only going to the mall," Alice said while shaking her head at my choice of attire. "on other news you are practically glowing!" Alice chirped. I hadn't even noticed I was smiling until now. Normally I would blush but I was too happy so I just smiled bigger so it felt like my face was about to crack.

* * * * * * * *

It was now ten to six and I had ten minutes until Edward showed up. My hair was naturally wavy down my back. I was wearing a nice light blue shirt and white skinny jeans. Surprisingly Alice let me wear sandal flats that were really pretty. She probably knew where I was going and knew it would be better in sandals. **(A/N: if you want to see the actual outfit look in my profile because I don't really know how to describe everything and it is easier that way lol.)**

I had simple makeup on. A small line of black eyeliner, some mascara and natural eye shadow colors. I didn't need the blush.

"ok so when the door bell rings I am going to go and get it. When you hear me say 'oh hey Edward come in' count to five and than open the door slowly so that he looks towards the bedroom and than walk out slowly," Alice said and I nodded taking all of this information in. "it would work better if there were stairs but this will do." she mused to herself.

She and Rose did final touchups on me and than the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock and it just turned six. Alice and Rose whispered good luck to me and ran out of the room.

"remember count to five," Alice called back.

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. I looked gorgeous, I just hoped it was enough for Edward.

"oh hey Edward come in!" I heard Alice chirp.

I counted slowly in my head one... two... tree... four... five.

Here goes nothing. I slowly opened the door and it made a creaking noise. When I walked out all eyes were on me. Edward was wearing dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt, he looked incredible. His eyes were huge and his mouth was open a little bit. He quickly composed himself and smiled his amazingly dazzling crooked smile, I smiled back at him timidly. He extended his hand to me and I took it. We walked out the door hand in hand, how I loved holding hands with Edward.

"have fun tonight kids!" Rose called after us.

"yeah don't do anything Rose and Emmet wouldn't do... well or anything they would do." Alice said. Followed by a bang. "ouch Rose that hurt." I heard Alice say before we closed the door behind us. Edward and I both chuckled.

"you look absolutely stunning tonight." Edward whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

"thanks. You look pretty stunning as well." I said.

We got to Edward's car and he started driving. We left the school and I looked over at Edward, he had a smile on his face.

"so where are we going?" I asked after about ten minutes of comfortable silence.

"it's a surprise." he said.

"I hate surprises," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"well I promise you are going to love this one."

I just nodded and continued to look out the window. He suddenly parked the car but it was too dark to see anything.

"here put this on," he said holding up a blindfold. He must have seen the doubt and fear in my eyes because he quickly added, "don't worry I will be here and I won't let anything happen to you." well how could I say no to that, plus I really did trust him so I put on the blind fold. He led me out of the car and to our destination. "You might want to take off your shoes," he said. I complied and took off my shoes. I was walking with Edward when the ground began to soften. "ok you can open your eyes now." Edward told me and I all but ripped the blindfold off excited to see where he had taken me.

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful sight before me. We were on the beach and we were the only ones here. There was picnic blanket set up with candles holding it down. Not only that but the sun was just starting to set causing the sky to become a beautiful shade of colors. It was a mix of blue, pink, yellow and orange. It was beautiful.

Edward led me down to the blanket and we both sat down together.

He took out two sandwiches from the picnic basket and handed one to me.

"I know the food isn't great but it is a picnic." he said while running his hand through his hair nervously.

Did he honestly think this wouldn't be enough. "Edward knowing you cared enough to set all of this up is... well... this is all just perfect." I replied. I leaned in to gently kiss him. It was a sweet kiss and it was perfect.

We ate dinner together and talked about everything and nothing.

When we were done eating he grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was standing up. "dance with me." he asked. I nodded... like I could ever say no to him.

He went over and turned on a radio I didn't even notice was there. I'll be started playing and I smiled. He began to twirl me and we moved so gracefully in the sand. He started singing the words in my ear. I was surprised to say the least that he had an amazing voice.

"you have an amazing voice," I told him. He smiled down at me.

"not even close to as amazing as yours." he answered causing me to blush. I just rested my head on his chest and danced to the rest of the song.

When we were done we took a nice walk barefoot along the beach together. It was so romantic and everything I could ever dream a first date to be.

When we got back to where the blanket was I realized all of the stuff was gone... weird. Before I could voice my question Edward abruptly turned and said I have some people I would like you to meet. Before I could ask he was pulling me up to a huge mansion like house that was right off the beach. How did I miss this before?

He rang on the door bell and two people opened the door. The women looked to be in her early forties but still looked young and absolutely gorgeous in her casual light blue dress. She had carmel colored long wavy hair and beautiful green eyes. The male next to her was probably the same age as her and still extremely good looking. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had his arm around the womens waist in a loving fashion. They were both smiling at Edward and I and kept looking at our interlocked hands.

"Bella this is Esme and Carlisle my parents, Mom and Dad this is Bella the love of my life." I must have looked shocked because Edward chuckled. Edward's mom engulfed me in a hug and his dad smiled down at me. Well it is easy to see where the Cullen children get their good looks.

"oh we have heard so many amazing things about you," Esme gushed as she led us inside the house.

"you have a lovely home Mr. And Mrs. Cullen." I said, and it was true there house was magnificent.

"oh please none of that it makes us sound old you can call us Esme and Carlisle." I smiled and nodded at them.

We talked for a little bit and told them all about how we met and fell in love. After about ten minutes Esme announced she was going to get dessert. I got up and went into the kitchen to follow her and help her bring out the dessert.

"Bella I want to thank you." Esme said.

I looked at her confused, what have I done? "um I don't really know why you would be thanking me for something." I said honestly.

"you changed Edward." she stated simply. "I hated the way he used to treat women and I hated how he was never happy or complete. You have completed him Bella you have made him a better man." her words touched me.

"thank you Esme and Edward was always this great of a person."

"I know but you helped bring it out." she said as we walked back into the room. It looked Edward and Carlisle were having a conversation but they stopped when they saw us. Edward got up and led me back to the couch with his arm around my waist.

"I missed you." he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

"I missed you too." I told him honestly.

He smiled at me and kissed me gently on the lips. I smiled when he pulled away but than I remembered that his parents were here and blushed a deep shade of read. I looked up at them to see them smiling happily at us.

During dessert I saw a grand piano and I wondered who played.

"Edward plays." Esme said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at her with a confused expression. "Edward plays the piano," she continued sensing my confusion. "didn't he tell you?" she questioned.

"no he didn't," I said than I turned to Edward. "will you play me something?" I asked.

"of coarse love." he said and than pulled me off of the couch. He sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to him so I sat down as well.

He began playing the most amazing tune I had ever heard in my life. When he was done he turned to me with expectant eyes.

"I have never heard that piece honey is it knew?" Esme asked.

"um yeah I just composed it yesterday after Bella and I confessed our love." he said while blushing. Aw he was blushing wait he composed this!

"wait you composed this!?" I questioned. He nodded and blushed more. "why didn't you tell me you could compose music?" I asked.

"I was thinking playing for you the day we had to share something close to us with each other but I thought you would think it was weird or corny so I decided to play it safe and brought you to play basketball." he said while putting his head down.

I sighed. "Edward that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard and I would never think it was anything other than what it is... beautiful." I said causing his to blush. Than I kissed hi full on the lips. I pulled away after a few seconds and he was smiling at me. I saw his parents and I blushed and looked down.

He put his finger under my chin and brought my face up so I was looking him straight in the eye. "you don't have to be embarrassed love." he said and he kissed me once more.

We decided it was time to leave because it was already nine. I said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle and hugged them both. They told Edward to visit again soon and to tell Alice, Emmet, Rose, and Jasper to come by and they told me I could stop bye whenever I wanted.

We got back and we decided to head back to his dorm and watch a movie so Alice wouldn't interrupt. We decided to watch Just Married because it was funny and romantic. Edward and I were both laying on the couch wrapped in each others arms. I fell asleep about half way to the movie listening to the sounds of Edward's even breathing.

**EPOV**

We were watching Just Married and it was a pretty good movie not going to lie. I started thinking back to what my dad had said to me when Bella and my mom went in the kitchen to get dessert ready.

"I'm happy for you son." he had said. "I can tell you both love each other very much and she is definitely a keeper." he said while smiling at me.

I chuckled at that. "yes she is and you are right I love her very much and I can see us spending the rest of our lives together, living together, and raising children together." I said smiling at the thought.

"as long as you are happy son and I can tell she is what makes you happy. So can your mother and I want you to know that I can tell she already loves Bella and so do I." he said right as Bella and my mother walked out of the kitchen both smiling. I smiled to myself thinking about how both my parents loved her already after meeting her once.

I looked down at the angel in my arms and saw her sleeping. I lifted her up and carried her into my bedroom so she would be more comfortable. I set her down in the bed and smiled to myself. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she slept. I kissed the top of her head and turned to leave so I could sleep on the couch I mean I didn't want her to be uncomfortable when she pulled me back to her.

"stay with me." she whispered and it sounded like she was pleading. So I complied, let's face it I would do anything for the angel sleeping in my bed. So I got under the covers with her and pulled her into my arms.

"good night my angel, my love." I whispered before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ok so please everyone understand I know I haven't updated in so long but I have been at camp and the only time I really have is the weekends and I don't even have a lot of time than. I know I promised I would write the names of the people who gave me any ideas but I don't have enough time and I figured you guys would rather have a chapter but anyway you guys all know who you are and I thank every single one of you. Here's the deal. I already started next chapter and I am very excited about it because not only is it the play BUT I am going to have a huge twist in it that will not only change the plot line but all of there lives don don donnn! Lol! I was listening to a song and it gave me the idea. If any of you want to guess what the twist is and get it right I WILL put your name on the authors note next time I swear, but there is a very good choice no one will get it. I know that wasn't the longest or most exciting chapter but I just wanted to update and meeting Esme and Carlisle will be necessary for the big twist coming up!**

**IMPORTANT * ok so like I said I started writing the next chapter and I will have it up by monday morning IF I get at least ten reviews by sunday night and that does not mean 12 or 1 I mean by 11!!! if I get less than ten and that could mean nine I will have the next chapter up saturday of next week. Sooo if you want to know what the big twist is please review everyone!!!**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It has been a few weeks since my first date with Edward and we have been going strong. Never once had I seen flirting with other girls which I was completely grateful for. We would go on a date every weekend and spent pretty much all of our time together or with our friends. I had sung to Edward many times and he had played his new piano piece (that by the way he named Bella's Lullaby _sigh_) just as much, yet I still never sang to anyone else. We visited Esme and Carlisle a few times with the rest of the gang and I loved them every time we met. Who ever said the mother in law was your worst nightmare never met Edward's mom... not that we were engaged but he was my boyfriends mom and she was nice and we could get married one day and ugh you know what I mean! _Sigh_ well anyway to day is the day I have been dreading... that's right today is the day I get to make a fool of myself in front of the whole school, parents, and the scouts who come here to offer jobs in the acting/singing world. You guessed it today is the day we perform A Walk To Remember. _Yikes!_ We have had many rehearsals and dress rehearsals yet I never sang in any of them... she said she wanted it to be a surprise and I need to save my voice for the show. Edward and I still had our private lessons and when we did I practiced the song. Edward got a small piano in his room so that he could play and when I sang he would play the sheet music. For clothes they got outfits that were almost identical to the movie which means I get to where hideously ugly dresses yay! Alice and Rose will be thrilled.

"oh god oh god oh god oh god!" I whispered looking out behind the curtain. Right now I was dressed and the show had just started so I wasn't in it... yet. The scene ended and Edward walked off the stage for a minute. He saw me shaking and practically ran over.

"what's wrong love?" he asked nervously checking to see if I was physically hurt.

"I can't do this," I whispered looking down.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted it so I forced to look him in the eye.

"yes you can!" he said strongly and than he kissed me gently on the lips. "I love you." he added.

"I love you too." I said with a smile. He smiled at me and that ran out onto the stage.

They decided to skip the church scene so my first scene was at the high school.

I heard them talking and than Ms. Clark gave me the sign to go on the stage so picked up my props and walked on the stage.

"nice sweeter," one of the bitches who was being played by a true bitch none other than Lauren Mallory **(A/N: I know I have spelled her name wrong every time but don't worry I made sure it was right this time!)** said to me.

I stopped in front of the and couldn't help but keep my eyes on Edward the whole time and for some unknown reason he looked mad, "thank you." and than I walked by them. We continued the rest of that scene and than we walked off. I walked to Edward.

"are you ok you seemed kind of mad."

he surprised me by bringing me to him and kissing me passionately. When he pulled back he answered, "I just don't like them being mean to you even if it is acting it hurts to see people treat you this way... especially because Lauren means it." he whispered the last part.

How did I deserve him... someone so amazing and thoughtful. I kissed him hard showing him how much I love him but in a very short kiss. "don't worry about it I can take care of myself you know that, besides it's just acting and as for Lauren she is just jealous I got you." I said kissing him gently one more time.

He smiled his crooked smile at me and was about to say something when...

"Edward your on!" Ms. Clark shouted.

He kissed me on the cheek and gave me one more smile before he disappeared.

* * * * * * * *

The show has been going well. I hadn't messed up once and Edward was unbelievable! But now the scene I was dreading more than anything was coming. Here was the scene I had to sing.

Ms. Clark motioned for me to go on the stage. Oh god I was starting to hyperventilate breathe in breathe out I kept chanting in my mind. I put the cape on over my head and walked on stage... at least know one could see my face yet!

Angela was the girl who was in this scene with Edward which made me a little bit more at ease. "so you must be the new girl he's hired, the singer," she almost sneered looking back at Edward. Wow she is actually an amazing actress, "want some free advice about this one... stay far away. He's nothing but trouble!" than she walked off but said a quick good luck to me first. I whispered a thanks.

Edward sat down at the table while I kept standing and everyone else there left so it was only the two of us.

"look I ain't blaming you, I ain't asking for forgiveness either, I just did what I had to." while he said his last line I took off the hood and cape. Edward than turned to look at me and his eyes popped out and his mouth dropped a little. I put my cape on the table and smiled a small smile at me which he returned, than he composed himself. "w- when you walked out of the rain," he stuttered but I wasn't sure if it was him or the script because I know in the script he does stutter a little. "and into my club it wasn't just coincidence was it?" he asked.

I shook my head and smiled a small smile. "nothings coincidence."

"your face... you look so familiar like this girl I knew once but it wasn't real it was a dream." he stated perfectly.

"tell me about this dream girl." I said as I sat down at the table next to him.

"uh well I don't remember." he said just how he was supposed to. You could than visibly see Ms. Clark urging him to continue like in the movie. "all I know is you are beautiful." Edward said and I could see the sincerity in his eyes. Being me of coarse I blushed, which caused him to smile a little than compose himself.

"the dream will you help me remember? Sing for me?" he asked.

I took a huge breath and he unnoticeable to others except the pianist and the people back stage grabbed me hand and whispered "don't worry you'll be fine it's just like in the room, just you and me, sing to me." he whispered and I nodded. Realizing the exchange that just happened the pianist didn't start playing yet so I nodded to her and she began.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_it's the one that i've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_but you sing to me over and over and over again_

I started to gain more confidence now and while I sang the next part I stood up and did the dance along with it.

_so I lay my head back down_

_and I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours I know now_

_your my only hope_

I went back to table and sat down.

_sing to me the song of the stars_

_of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_when it feels like my dreams are so far_

_sing to me all the plans that you have for me over again_

I stood up again.

_so I lay my head back down_

_and I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now your my only hope_

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_singing at all that I am_

_at the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_so I lay my head back down_

_and I lift my hands and pray_

_to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now your my only hope_

_hmmmm_

_hmmmmmm_

_ohhhhhhh_

I sat back down next to Edward and the room was silent. Ugh I knew I shouldn't have done it I knew I would embarrass myself.

Edward leaned in to kiss me and we kissed gently. We pulled back and looked at each other and the applause came. This was the loudest it had been all show. I could hear Emmet, Alice, Rose, and Jazz screaming my name and whooping. Than the curtain closed. It was officially intermission.

"you did amazing." Edward whispered in my ear while we walked off the stage. He than kissed me on the top of my head.

"not as amazing as you." I replied causing him to roll his eyes.

I turned away from Edward to see all eyes on me causing me to blush. Some mouths were even hanging open. We stood there for about a minute until Xander decided to brake the silence.

"damn girl who knew you could sing like that!" he exclaimed.

Edward smiled and said "only me!" like he was proud of this fact.

"not true," I said and I saw him frown. "my parents knew." I told him while I laughed at his expression. He glared at me so I kissed him. He deepened the kiss and suddenly we heard a cough causing us to jump apart.

Everyone was still standing there looking at us. I blushed and hid in Edward's chest.

"awkward." Xander sang after about a minute easing the tension.

* * * * * * * *

The rest of the play was amazing! I didn't mess up and well actually no one did. Plus I got to kiss Edward a bunch of times which was amazing!

The curtains closed and we started going on the stage by groups of who we played so people could clap. When it came time for Edward and myself the applause was the loudest. Everybody stood up and I realized every seat was filled. Edward stood back and let everyone cheer for me. There were a lot of applause and go Bella's. I blushed of coarse and stood back and let Edward go forward. There was a loud applause and you could hear the female population screaming there heads off. Some even said Edward marry me or we love you Edward. All the guys were screaming you're the man Edward. I rolled my eyes, Edward was still the most popular guy in school and everyone (mostly the female population) were still in love with him. At first it made me jealous to see every girl we passed flirt with him but he never payed attention to it and would never flirt back, looking at me when he answered them or even if he ignored them.

The curtains closed again and we went back stage. We got dressed in our normal clothes and walked to where all the people were waiting.

Right when I walked out I was tackled. I looked up to see Alice hugging me. She stepped back and than all of my friends took turns hugging Edward and I.

"that was amazing!" Alice exclaimed.

"why didn't you tell anyone you could sing like that?" Rose asked.

"do you write your own songs?" Alice asked.

"why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked.

"girls girls slow down!" I yelled successfully getting them to shut up. They stood there waiting for me to answer. "thank you, I told Edward even before we started dating, the day we missed school and showed each other something special to us that we are good at. I do write my own songs, and I didn't tell any of you guys because I didn't want to make a fool out of myself." I said the last part looking down.

Suddenly I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me. "you are amazing never doubt yourself." Rose whispered in my ear and Alice nodded.

"Edward! Bella!" said a voice I became used to hearing.

"Esme! Carlisle!" it's so nice to see you guys again. I said while hugging them both. I stepped back and watched them hug everyone else. When they were done Edward came and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"you two were magnificent and Bella wow what a voice," she said making me blush.

"I'm proud of you son," Carlisle said and I could tell those words made Edward thrilled. "you two Bella it was a great show." he said and than handed me roses. "this is from all of us." he said pointing to Esme, Rose, Alice, Jazz, and Emmet. I smiled and thanked them.

"there they are Bella! Edward! I have some people here who want to meet you two!" Ms. Clark exclaimed obviously happy. We said goodbye to our friends and family. Edward told them he was taking me out to dinner and that we would be back later. We walked over to Ms. Clark and the two women she was standing with with Edward's arm still draped around my waist.

"hello Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen," one of the women said. She was about 5'5'' and had a pencil skirt on and a white blouse. "my name is Olivia Newman and you guys were both amazing. I see great potential in you two and if you ever want to know when auditions for roles or anything are don't hesitate to give me a call." she said as she handed us each a card with her number.

"Ms. Sawn I am Beth Summers," said a woman in the same outfit as the other woman. "you have a beautiful voice and I am willing to offer you a record deal. You write the songs and sing them and we will get them on the radio." she said as she handed me a card with her company's number. "if you want to make a demo give the company a call and ask for Beth Summers." she said. "I have a good feeling about you." and than she walked off.

I was speechless I couldn't move. Edward suddenly wrapped me in a hug. "This is definitely worth a celebration!" he said started to run out of the building.

"BELLA!" I heard someone call. I knew that voice.

"MOM!?" I asked as I whipped around.

I saw her and she ran up to me and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back because I missed her so much.

"mom what are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see her. I looked behind her to see Phil and Charlie, I waved to both of them and they waved back.

"what can't I support my daughter at her school play where she would share her beautiful voice with the world for the first time." I blushed at that.

I blushed at that. "but all the way from New York mom, you really didn't have to." I told her. Don't get me wrong I was thrilled that she had come but I didn't want to cause her trouble.

"well you mentioned it on the phone a couple of times and I couldn't pass up this opportunity." she stated smiling. Edward chose that time to make his presence known and come back to my side and put his arm back around my waist. "plus I wanted to meet the infamous Edward Cullen that my daughter says she is in love with." she said. Oh. My. God!

Edward smiled at her and introduced themselves. They had a small conversation until you could hear my stomach growl. I blushed furiously as Edward and my mom chuckled.

"I think I should get her something to eat. Goodbye it was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer. You two mister Swan," he said as he shook all of their hands and said goodbye.

We made it to the car and I let out a sigh of relief causing Edward to chuckle. "So you talk about me?" he asked playing it cool.

"of coarse how could I not talk about the man I'm in love with who somehow loves me back?" I said as I kissed him. He kissed me back and it started off sweet but that it got more passionate. Suddenly my stomach growled and he pulled away smiling as I blushed.

"let's get you something to eat." he said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

About five minutes later we pulled up to a red light.

"Edward?" I asked.

"hmm." he said turning to face me.

"what do you see in your future?" I asked.

"what do you see?" he asked back in a joking matter.

"I'm not joking." I said in a serious face. I really wanted to know.

He looked at me all joking gone in a serious face, "I see you." he simply stated.

I kissed him gently and than face forward. The light turned green so he started to move.

"what do you see?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to tell him I saw him to but before I could something smashed into the side of the car where Edward was. I screamed and the car flipped upside down. I could feel blood rushing down my face. I looked sideways to see blood covering Edward's face and the fact that he was unconscious. I grabbed his hand and whispered 'I see you baby please don't leave me I love you'. I than brought his hand to my lips and kissed it. I was starting to get dizzy. I heard sirens and looked out of the window to see police cars and ambulances pulling up before everything went black.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: so we got more than ten reviews like I asked so as promised here is the new chapter! ok so please don't hate me for the car crash. That was half of the twist but before you ask don't worry Edward is not dead and will NOT die! At the end I did the whole them talking in the car about what they see in their future. I got that from a music video. It isn't exactly the same as in they don't say it while driving and they don't crash when she is about to answer but you know what I mean what they talk about and the words are the same, and if you can tell me what music video it is from I will put your name in the next authors note at the top of the chapter. How did you think the play was??? I didn't want to do more than that scene because than it would take way too long. Anyway that was only half the twist right I know I am an evil genius but you will find out the next part by next monday!! just wondering does anyone here watch true blood!?!? if yes how amazing is it!!! I can't wait for the new episode today! Ok as far as reviews I am hoping to get more than last chapter because I have more time! Maybe we can break 210... that would be amazing! Anyway review and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ok so just so everyone knows I am NOT killing Edward or Bella. Anyway the music video was what hurts the most by the rascal flats and the people who got it right are junegirltwilightfan19, AliceCullen4eternity, EvenstarSinger congratz to you all!**

Chapter 17

Have you ever woke from a really bad dream and not know if it was real or not? Feel the feeling of relief when you realize that whatever occupied your nightmare was just that... a nightmare. It was all just a stupid silly dream and your life was normal with nothing going wrong. Yeah well that's what happened to me only instead of waking up from my nightmare... I was living in it.

I woke up the next morning in a strange room. I looked around and noticed it was a hospital room. Suddenly all of the events from the previous night came running through my head. The show, being offered a career, my parents, and the crash. A sob escaped m as I thought about it. Was Edward okay? I started to panic and right than a nurse walked into my room.

"it's good to see you awake Miss. Swan, your parents signed your papers and you are free to go. They had to leave but they said to give you all their love." figures. "You only had a few scrapes and a minor concussion nothing to bad." she said.

"where's Edward?" I asked.

"he's in the room right next to you-" she was about to say more but I jumped off the bed (making myself a little dizzy) and ran out the room and over to his.

I walked into his room and saw Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, Rose and Jasper all there. When I entered the room they all turned to me. Rose and Alice jumped up and ran over to hug me. I hugged them back and when we broke apart the questions began.

"Bella we are so happy you're ok!?"

"how are you feeling?"

"do you want anything?"

"what happened?"

"are we going to fast?"

I had to laugh at the last question.

"don't worry guys I'm fine and I will explain what happened later." I stated and they nodded.

"I'm sorry we weren't in your room when you woke up but we didn't know when you would be awake and Edward is in more of a bad condition." Alice started to ramble but I cut her off.

"Alice don't worry I'm not mad. After all he is your brother and you are right." I said sadly look at him for the first time. He was paler than normal which was pretty hard. There were tubes coming out of him and monitors next to him beeping like crazy. "he is in a much worse condition than me." I said as a tear slid down my face.

Alice and Rose hugged me again and I hugged them back. They let go and tried to smile and me. I tried to return it but I couldn't.

I was suddenly lifted off the ground by Emmet.

"we were all so worried about you." he stated in a serious voice. I had never been so serious. I looked him closely in the eye and saw tears. Than I looked around the room and saw tears streaking down all the girls faces and tears in the mens eyes.

"I know and thank you all for caring so much." I said letting a few tears escape.

Jasper hugged me next.

"don't ever scare us like than again!" he said firmly but I could see the tears in his eyes.

I nodded. "I'm sorry." I stated.

"oh shh Bella honey it isn't your fault." Esme said hugging me. I nodded not being able to find words.

Carlisle hugged me next. "nor was it Edward's, it was a drunk driver you couldn't have stopped it." he said.

I froze EDWARD! I almost forgot why I was here. I looked over at him longingly.

"go to him Bella." Carlisle whispered.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I walked over to him and sat down beside him on a chair. I grabbed his hand in mine and it was ice cold. The tears started to come full force now. I cried and kissed his hand whispering soft 'please Edward's' and 'come on baby be strong for me.'

I stayed in his room with his family all day. Carlisle had to leave considering he was still working in the hospital but he would stop by every chance he could.

I never left the room. Not even for food. Someone would always bring it to me. The show was the day before winter break so I didn't have to worry about leaving to go to school if Edward was to stay in the hospital for a while. The doctors said the say he woke up he could leave though. He wasn't in a coma but he hit his head really badly so he could be knocked out for a while.

At six a nurse came in telling us all that visiting hours were over and only family could stay. Rose and Jasper left and Emmet and Alice went with them. I sat down knowing that I would have to leave now.

"I'm sorry Miss. Swan but you have to leave." she said with sorrow clear in her voice. I nodded.

I kissed his hand once more whispering an I love you and got up to leave when Esme put out a gentle hand on my shoulder to sit me back down. I looked up at her with a tear streaked face and confusion probably evident on it. What Esme said next made my heart swell.

"no need to make her leave." she said looking at the nurse. Than she looked me straight in the eye. "she is family." she finished smiling at me.

I smiled back at her and hugged her. The nurse smiled and nodded before leaving the room she told us she would bring in a cot for one of us to sleep on.

Five minutes later she came back with it.

"you can have the cot and i'll take the couch." I said politely to Esme.

"no need for that sweetie. Carlisle and I are going home but we will be back early tomorrow morning ok." she said and I nodded.

"take care of my baby for me Bella." she whispered in my ear while hugging me goodbye.

"don't worry I won't let him out of my sight." I said and than she left the room and it was only Edward and myself.

I sat down next to him again and took his hand in mine. I kissed it once before speaking.

"you know some people say that someone can here you when you are in a coma, and I know you're not in a coma but maybe it will have the same effect and you will be able to hear what I'm saying." I said rambling. I looked at his unchanging face and sighed. "you know everyone is so worried about you Edward. Esme, and Alice won't stop crying, even Rose wouldn't stop crying. Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper are all about to cry but trying to look strong for their women. Everyone is so sad and desperate for you to wake up. I haven't stopped crying since I woke up this morning and saw you here. I wish I was the one in your position instead of it being the other way around." I said as tears started streaming down my face again. "I love you so much baby and I need you. It doesn't feel right being here without you. I need you baby you are the reason that I'm living right now." I said completely crying now. "please don't leave me, I need you to live, I need you to breath, and I need you to love." I said my body shaking with sobs. "please baby please come back to me." I said before kissing his forehead and falling into a deep slumber on the cot that I moved next to his bead.

* * * * * * * *

I awoke the next morning to the sound of gasps all around me. I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the hospital room on the cot next to Edward.

I looked to the sound of gasping to see Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rose all standing at the doorway looking at Edward's bed.

I started to panic. Did something happen? Why were they all gasping.

Suddenly Alice ran away from the pack and jumped on Edward's bed. She hugged him tightly and I realized he hugged her back.

Holy shit he hugged her back!

He was awake! **(A/N: yayy he is awake!!!!)**

"Edward don't you dare ever scare any of us like that again!" Alice screamed at him and he chuckled.

"calm down you little pixie I won't I swear." he looked at her for a minute and asked. "what happened?"

"you and Bella were hit by a drunk driver coming back from the show." she said sadly. He looked at her really confused for a minute.

"who-" he started to say but was cut off by something that surprised us all.

Rose had launched herself at him and was now hugging him tightly.

"we were all so worried." she said.

He looked shocked but quickly put a smug smirk on his face.

"you were worried about me?" he asked with the smug look still on his face.

"of coarse you asshole!" she screamed.

Emmet and Jasper went up and patted him on the back.

"glad to have you back bro." emmet said.

"we missed you man." Jasper said.

Edward smiled. Oh how I missed his smile.

Esme than ran and hugged him. "oh my baby you don't know how much you scared me. I'm so glad you're okay." she said sobbing and you could see Edward's eyes become softer.

"don't worry mom I'm fine. Nothing too bad happened." he said but she was still sobbing. "I'm fine mom. I love you." he said and she reached over and hugged him.

Carlisle came over and patted him on the back. "you had your mother and I worried sick. Well everyone was actually especially Bella." he said bringing everyones attention back to me. Edward turned to look at me and gave me my crooked smile.

"and what did I do to deserve to wake up to such a sleeping angel?" he asked.

I ran over and hugged him. "oh Edward I'm so happy you are awake." I said giving him kisses all over his face. "I love you." I said before giving him one last kiss on the lips.

He looked up at me a little confused.

"not that I don't enjoy waking up to gorgeous girls lying in the bed next and kissing them. Not to mention it is very flattering having them tell me they love me but do I know you?" he asked. And than my world crumbled to the ground.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: don don donnn! that was second and last part of the twist. I no this chapter is a week late but my cousins came over for my grandpa's 80th birthday so I couldn't write it considering I am at camp the whole week. But guess what camp is now officially over so I can write more!!! I am going to hawaii for a week on friday so I won't be able to write for a week than but I promise to have the next chapter up by than. So I know this chapter is really short but it is vital!**

**Who liked the second part of my little (or not so little) twist. Edward doesn't remember Bella! Ahh so sad but I have a point don't worry. was anyone shocked by the fact that he couldn't remember her?**

**Let me no if you like it! Reviews make me write faster!**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I was shocked, frozen, I couldn't move. I just sat there waiting for him to say just kidding, or how could I ever forget you baby, but it never came. For about five minutes we all just sat there in tense silence. Everyone was staring from Edward to me while Edward and I were locked in each others gaze. A single tear ran down my cheek and I could see pain in Edward's eyes.

"you don't remember me?" I asked in a soft voice breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could say I did but I just... don't." he answered truthfully.

Tears immediately started to silently stream down my face and I could see guilt mix in with the pain in Edward's bright emerald eyes.

Edward.

My one true love. The man I thought I would marry and have kids with. The man I wanted to wake up to every morning. The man I wanted to spend every waking minute with. The man I wanted to say I loved and hear him say it back. The man who didn't remember me.

Dr. Davis who is Edward's doctor and had been in the room with us the whole time decided to make his presence known.

He cleared his throat. "it seems as if Edward is suffering from a case of amnesia." really never would have noticed. "he doesn't remember anything that happened starting from the beginning of the school year... or anyone he met." aka me. "since it is break I would say do things with him to try and get him to remember... if he doesn't remember after the seven day break..." he said not finishing.

"what?" Esme asked. "what will happen to my baby?!" she wailed probably fearing the worst.

Dr. Davis took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm not sure if he will ever remember." he said before giving us all sympathetic looks and walking out saying once Esme and Carlisle signed some things he was free to go. **(A/N: I have no idea if anything I just said about him having a chance of not being able to remember is true so just go with it lol!)**

That's when it hit me. He said he might never remember. That mean he might never remember me or the love we share and I don't know if I would be able to make him fall in love with me again.

Once Esme and Carlisle signed all the necessary forms we went back to their beach house for the vacation.

Edward and I were supposed to share a room but now... well we obviously couldn't so Esme went right inside to fix up a guest room.

Now here I was seven days later trying to help Edward remember. Let me explain some things we did to try and help.

* * * * * * * *

Flashback.

Day 2. (we just let him relax the first day so we really only had six days to help him remember because the first was both of us just sleeping and relaxing because of the accident.)

We split up the days so we could each do something to try and help him remember. The first day was Esme and Carlisle's.

"wake up everybody we have pancakes." I heard Esme's voice say.

I slowly got out of bed hoping the events of yesterday was all a dream. I walked out of my room the same time Edward did and since we were across the hall I almost ran right in to him causing me to trip. He caught me right before I hit the ground and steadied me.

"are you ok?" he asked concern written on his face. He gave me my crooked smile and I melted right on the spot.

"yeah." I said with sorrow clearly on my face.

"what's wrong?" he asked truly curious.

"I miss you," I whispered and ran down stairs.

I sat down and ate breakfast Edward joined us a minute later but I refused to look at him.

The rest of the day went smoothly. We just went out on the beach and had a picnic! It was so much fun and the water was amazing. All the kids went in and played around. I could tell Edward was beginning to get more comfortable around me because he would splash me and I would splash him back laughing. I knew he didn't remember me but just being with him made me feel better.

We had a camp fire and roasted marshmallows to end off the night. Edward was smiling and laughing and seeing him like that caused my heart to soar.

Day 3.

Today was Alice's day and you can guess what that meant... shopping.

We went to a mall and went to so many stores. Except Esme and Carlisle didn't join us claiming they hadn't seen him that much and we had a better chance of helping him to remember.

Wherever we went Alice made me try on sexy clothes that didn't cover to much hoping it would bring Edward's lust back for me. Her words not mine.

The first time I walked out in dress Edward's eyes went wide. The dress didn't have straps and went to just bellow my ass. It was black and really tight showing off my curves. I blushed a million shades of red when I came out and saw Edward's reaction.

"damn!" Emmet said while Jasper gave me a wolf whistle causing me to blush more.

Edward glared at both of them... could he jealous.

I went back in to change into my regular clothes. While I was in the room I could still hear them talking though.

"dude shut up that's my girlfriend!" Edward whisper yelled. OMG!! could he remember?!?!

"so it's not like you remember that." Emmet shot back.

"so she still is," he said causing my heart to drop. So he didn't remember. I could feel a tear escape but I quickly wiped it away. "that's why I haven't been flirting and shit like that... **when** I do remember her I don't want her to be upset with me because I cheated or anything like that." he said so quietly I almost missed it. My heart began to soar. He said when so confidently as if he knew he would remember! I couldn't help the huge grin that was on my face when I exited the dressing room. Edward smiled his crooked smile when I came out.

For the rest of the day neither Emmet or Jasper made any comments about my attire and Edward still had the same reaction every time.

Day 4.

Today was Emmet's day. He decided we should play sports. Yay another way for me to embarrass myself.

"don't worry Bella," Emmet had said. "if he sees you falling and being all clumsy maybe he will remember you." he said

"thanks Em." was my reply. This is sure to be fun.

We played basketball and boy did I suck. Edward was helping teach me and something sparked almost as if he remembered the time he showed me how to play. He quickly shook his head and carried on though much to my dismay.

Nothing else really happened for the rest of that day except Edward and I got closer. We would talk just the two of us and walk together. Even laugh together.

Day 5.

Today was Rosalie and Jasper's day. We went to the school and walked around it trying to jog his memory.

I pointed out all the important places to him like where we first met and all that jazz.

"will you tell me the story?" he asked pleading with his eyes.

"let's save that for tomorrow." I told him.

He nodded and kept walking.

"Bella?" he said breaking the silence.

"mmhmm." I replied looking at him and giving him my full attention... he always had my full attention.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry I don't remember I really am and I wish so much that I did remember. This must be so hard on you. Being with the one you love and knowing they love you back but they can't remember. I don't know how I would be able to handle it if I was in your position. It must be so hard." he said.

"you have no idea." I whispered but I know he hear because he put his head down. "look it's not your fault you don't remember." I said while putting my hands on either side of his face to make him look at me. "I know you wish you could remember and so do I, hell everyone wishes you could remember but let's think of the positives. You're still here! Instead of just forgetting you could have died and I am willing to have you forget me for the rest of your life if it means you can still be here with me." I said truthfully.

Suddenly I was enveloped in his hug. He was hugging me! This was the first physical contact we shared since he came home from the hospital. I hugged him back as tightly as I could. I missed the way his arms felt around me.

All to soon he stepped back smiling at me.

"come on they are probably wondering where we are." he said and I nodded, my own smile gracing my features.

Day 6.

Today was everyones day meaning we all just sat around the home telling stories. Most of the stories revolved around Edward and I. I retold how we met. All the times we kept running in to each other like at the movies and all the classes we had together. I told him about how we were picked for the play and we got to miss school one day and show each other something important in our lives. I told him how he taught me how to play basketball and how I brought him somewhere I never told anyone about and that I brought him to my recording studio and sang him one of the songs I wrote.

"OMG! So that's why you were so good at singing during the play why didn't you tell me you had a studio and wrote your own songs?!" Alice whined causing us all to laugh.

I told him about our first date and how nice and romantic it was. When it came to the homecoming story Alice had a surprise for us.

"they taped homecoming and I bought a copy." Alice said happily sliding it in to the dvd player and hitting play.

We all watched happily. When it came to the part where I told Edward I loved him I hid my face in my hands.

"why are you hiding?" Edward asked me. "your blush is so beautiful." he told me. Than he did something I didn't expect. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against his side.

My face lit up with a smile as I snuggled into his side.

Everyone looked at me happily and expectantly. I quickly shook my head. There faces dropped a little as they realized Edward didn't remember me yet their smiles stayed on their faces as they took in how friendly we had become.

When the video was I over I told Edward about how he got me the necklace I was wearing right now for a homecoming present. I told him about the play and about the crash. When I got to the crash I told Edward and everyone else about the conversation we had in the car and how I didn't get to answer him because of the crash.

Esme gasped. Alice, Rose and Esme's eyes were all shining with tears. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet all looked really sympathetic and hugged their other halves.

Tears began to fall down my face and Edward wiped them away causing me to smile up at him.

When he broke away he said the words he had said every night so far. The words I was begging him not to say.

"I'm sorry." he said look at everyone and his eyes finally landed on me like they always did. And like he did every night he said the next line out loud to everyone but while looking at me and mostly directing it at me. "I really wish I did but I still don't remember. I'm sorry." and with that he walked up stairs to his room.

End flashback.

* * * * * * * *

**EPOV**

I still can't believe I didn't remember the beautiful angel I had woken up next to in the hospital. I felt a weird pull to her that I couldn't explain. And when everyone explained to me that she was my girlfriend and we were in love I felt even worse because I couldn't tell her I loved her and I didn't even remember her. As the days went on my family and Bella tried to help me remember. The second day I was home when she tripped and said I missed you my heart broke because I knew if I could remember I would miss her too. When she dressed up for us in sexy clothes the next day I felt an unknown feeling of jealousy when Emmet and Jasper showed they thought she looked hot. When we played basketball something seemed familiar. When I hugged her for the first time at the school it felt as if I was on fire. It just felt so right and natural her being in my arms. My favorite thing though was when she was telling us stories about all the things we did together. And when we watched the homecoming... seeing each other telling each other we loved one another was really something. The way it happened was so romantic and amazingly brave of her. When she blushed I told her she was beautiful and put an arm over her shoulder and I meant it she was stunning. When she snuggled into me I felt complete. She told me about the necklace I got her for homecoming and I was pleased to see she was wearing it. When she told me about the talk we had in the car before we crashed my hear swelled. I said she was my future and before she could tell me what she was going to say we crashed. All the lady's started to cry and I wiped Bella's tears away. Sadly than I had no choice I had to say the words I said every night.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at everybody in the room and than finally setting my gaze on the beauty before me. "I really wish I did but I still don't remember. I'm sorry." I said the last part to everybody but mostly to Bella. Than I walked upstairs to go to bed.

Something was clear to me now though. I wanted to remember so badly but even if I didn't I was falling in love with Bella... again.

**BPOV**

So here I was lying in bed on day seven. The last day. Today was my day to make Edward remember and it was going to be just him and I today. Today was the last chance for everyone and mostly importantly the last chance for Edward.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ok so how was that?!?!?! after much wait it is here. This was mostly a filler chapter but next chapter will hold a lot more!!! one thing I wanted to say is that this story is rated T and I am sorry but I am NOT changing that which means no lemons. Ok so as I said before I am leaving for Hawaii on friday... if I get a lot of reviews I can try and fit in one more chapter for you guys tomorrow but if not you will be getting your next chapter when I come back which is a week from friday but I won't be able to update until probably monday but maybe saturday or sunday. Someone asked me what hotel I am staying at in Hawaii and I am staying at the Royal Lahaina and at another island the Royal something else but I can't remember sorry. **

**So it's Bella's last chance to make him remember!!! how many of you think he should remember let me know!!! at the beginning of next chapter I will say how many people said yes and how many said no (even though I'm pretty sure we all know what will win!) please let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think of this whole situation! Please REVIEW!!! Thanks loviess :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: like I promised here are the results Q should Edward remember A 14 yes 1 no and 2 maybe because he is starting to love her again and some didn't say anything about it lol thanks everyone! You'll have to wait and see what happens!! **

Chapter 19

I walked down the stairs slowly. I was afraid to start the day because if Edward wasn't able to remember me I don't know what I would do. Today was Christmas and my only wish was to get my love back. For Edward to remember.

When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs I saw everyone down there. I looked at the clock it read 10:00. That was perfect because I wasn't bringing him on a full day activity. I had one thing to do to and if he didn't remember it would probably rip my heart in half.

I quickly ate the pancakes that were on the table without making any small talk. When I was done I looked up to see everyone beaming at me. Um alright this is weird.

"what?" I asked.

"oh nothing." Alice replied while Emmet started whistling. I just shook my head and turned to Edward.

"are you ready to go?" I asked shyly.

He gave me favorite crooked grin and I felt more confident and brave right away.

"yeah." he simply said.

Esme, Rose, and Alice all gave me hugs on the way out. 'good luck.' Esme whispered in my hear before stepping out and smiling at me. I returned the smile but I could tell it didn't reach my eyes. Her saying good luck made me remember how it was my last chance. I turned around to everyone again to see them all beaming at me again.

"what?" I asked.

"nothing." they all replied while Emmet began to whistle again causing Rose to smack him on the back of the head.

"ow Rosie what was that for." he asked pouting causing a giggle to escape my mouth.

Edward came over to me and offered his arm. Swoon. I put mine through his and he led me out of the house and to his volvo.

"umm Edward sorry to say this, but I kind of sort of have to drive." I said sheepishly while looking down and blushing.

"why?" he asked sadly.

I looked up to see him pouting. It was so adorable and I knew I was putty in his hand.

"uh w- well y- you don't kn- know how to g -get th- there." I stuttered out.

He pouted but opened the drivers door for me and than walked around to get in the passenger side. Edward was wearing dark jeans and a white button up shirt and he looked gorgeous as usual.

About ten minutes into the drive he turned to me and said, "you know i've never let anyone drive this car. Not even my parents or siblings."

When he said this I smiled to myself. I really did feel honored to drive his precious baby. He didn't even remember that he loved me and he didn't love me now yet he let me drive his baby.

"you're just special." he said.

My heart jumped right out of my chest when he said that. I was special to him eek! I blushed furiously but I didn't care because I had the biggest smile on my face that I had had since the accident.

The rest of the ride was quiet. We were both smiling the whole way. I don't know why he was smiling but I was smiling because of what he said!

We pulled up to the place that I was bringing him. A place that no one else knew about... well know his family did because of the stories we were telling but that's besides the point. No one had _ever_ been here besides the two of us. Well and my dad and the people who built it... shut up Bella!

When I came back to reality I realized that Edward wasn't in the car anymore and he was over by my door opening it for me.

"thanks." I smiled which resulted in his crooked smile.

I started walking the the door when I realized Edward wasn't with me. I turned back and saw him ogling the building. I walked a few steps closer to him giggling which caused him to come back to planet earth and look at me.

"where are we?" he asked.

"you'll see. Come on!" I said and he ran up to catch up with me.

He opened the door for me. I said a polite thanks and walked in with him hot on my trail.

"wow this place is amazing." he whispered when he saw all the instruments and the recording studio.

"one why are you whispering?" I whispered to him giggling causing him to laugh as well. "two you've been here before." I said the smile dropping from my face and I looked at the ground. I glanced up to see the smile faltering from his face.

"I'm so-" he began to ay but I cut him off.

"don't be it's not your fault." I told him truthfully. "this is where I brought you when we had to share something with each other." I said smiling at the memory. "this is my recording studio. I sang a song I wrote the other time for you called On the Ride **(A/N: song is really by Aly and A.J.)** and now I want to sing you a different song I wrote." I said taking a deep breath. "I wrote it after the accident."

I lead him to a seat and I sat opposite him. "I already have the music recored." I said and he nodded. So I hit play and the music came. Than I began to sing with all my heart hoping it would be enough for him to remember.

**EPOV**

I woke up from an amazing dream. It was of Bella and I getting married and having little kids running around. That's when I knew for sure. I was in love with Bella. Again.

I got out of bed and looked at the clock. It read 9:30. I put on a pair of dark loose fitting jean pants and a white button up shirt. I had to look good for Bella.

I practically ran down stairs hoping she was there so I could see her face but sadly she wasn't. Everyone else was down there though. I quickly got some pancakes and sat down. Everyone smiled at me and I smiled back. Today was Christmas yet nobody woke up early to look for presents under the tree and considering Emmet lived here that was a big accomplishment. No one did though because no one was in the spirits of the holiday because everyone was sad about me. Sure mom and dad have presents for everyone, well we all have presents for everyone but not one was in a rush to open them because everyone wanted one thing. My memory. Sadly though that was the one gift I couldn't promise.

"I love Bella." I said suddenly causing everyone to look at me.

"you remember?!" Alice screamed.

"oh my god this is amazing!" Rose.

"sweetie I'm so happy!" Esme.

Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle just patted my back.

I shook my head, "I don't remember." I said. Causing all of them to stop celebrating and look at me sadly.

"I don't remember but I fell in love with Bella, again, in these seven days." I said. "and if I can't remember I still want to be with her." I said. "so if I don't remember today I will tell her I love her anyway." I finished feeling proud of myself.

Alice squealed and than all of the girls hugged me. When they let go Emmet hugged me. Alright than this is slightly awkward. He finally let got and Jasper and Carlisle patted my back again.

"I'm proud of you son." Carlisle whispered to me.

Right that we heard Bella slowly making her way down the stairs. Everyone returned to there seats. When she came down she went straight to the pancakes and ate quickly. When she finally looked up she realized the whole family was beaming at her. Really guys.

"what?" she asked.

"oh nothing." Alice replied while Emmet started whistling. Really Emmet could you be more obvious. She just shook her head and turned to me.

"are you ready to go?" she asked shyly. God she was so adorable what did I do to deserve her.

I gave her her crooked smile. That's right _her_ crooked smile. It was reserved for her and her only. "yeah." I simply replied.

All the ladies came to give her hugs. Esme whispered something in her ear causing her to smile, but I could tell it didn't reach her eyes.

She turned around and everyone was smiling at her again.

"what?' she asked.

"nothing." everyone replied while Emmet started to whistle again. Dumb ass. Thankfully Rose smacked him on the back of the head successfully shutting him up.

"ow Rosie what was that for?" he asked while pouting causing a giggle to escape from my love. That's right Bella is my love.

I walked over to her and offered her my arm. She looked dazed for a second but than put her arm through mine. Was I the one who caused her to look dazed? Did I have that effect on her? The thought itself made me all giddy inside. While I lead Bella out of the house I took one last look at my family to see them all smiling. When they saw me look at them they all gave me a thumbs up.

I lead Bella to the volvo. When we got there she began to blush and I got confused.

"umm Edward sorry to say this, but I kind of sort of have to drive." she said sheepishly while looking down and blushing.

I was confused but than I registered what she said. "why?" I asked sadly as I pouted.

"uh w- well y- you don't kn- know how to g -get th- there." she stuttered out. God she was so adorable I automatically gave in to her.

I pouted but non the less opened the drivers door for her. When she was in the seat I went around and climbed in the passengers seat.

This was weird I had never sat here before. About ten minutes into the car ride I started to voice my thoughts.

"you know i've never let anyone drive this car. Not even my parents or siblings." I said to her. "you're just special." I said while looking at her for her reaction. She was smiling and unlike the smile she gave Esme before this one actually reached her eyes. I started smiling to because I was able to make her smile that big.

The rest of the car ride was silent with us just smiling like idiots the whole time.

We pulled up somewhere but I didn't even bother to look because right when she stopped the car I got out and went to her side to open the door for her. She looked to be in her own world but when she saw I was there she smiled and got out.

"thanks." she said causing me to smile her crooked smile.

She started walking but I didn't follow. For the first time I looked at the building. It wasn't that huge but it was pretty. I heard Bella giggle causing me to snap out of my thoughts and look at her.

"where are we?" I asked. I was sure I had never been here before.

"you'll see. Come on!" she said. I ran up to her. When we got to the door I opened it for her.

"thanks." she said while walking in.

I walked in right after her following her as if I was a lost puppy.

"wow this place is amazing." I whispered while taking in my surroundings. There were musical instruments and a recording studio.

"one why are you whispering?" she asked whispering while giggling causing me to laugh along with her. What her laugh was contagious. "two you've been here before." she said the smile dropping from her face as she look at the ground. The smile vanished off of my face instantly.

"I'm so-" I began to apologize but she cut me off.

"don't be it's not your fault." she said but it didn't make me feel less guilty. "this is where I brought you when we had to share something with each other." she said smiling. "this is my recording studio. I sang a song I wrote the other time for you called On the Ride and now I want to sing you a different song I wrote." she said taking a deep breath. "I wrote it after the accident." she added. I'm not sure if she noticed but she whispered the word accident and her face became almost broken when she said it.

"I already have the music recorded." she said and I nodded. She hit the play button and the music began to play. Than she started to sing.

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

She sang while she looked me straight in the eye. It broke my heart to know that she was singing this to me. This is how she felt.

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

How could she feel like I would ever regret anything! I loved her!

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

Suddenly I had visions in my head. Us holding hands, us hugging, us kissing. Walking along the beach on our date. Her meeting my parents.

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

Us watching a walk to remember and the jealousy when she said she thought the guy was good looking.

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget us_

Homecoming when she told me she loved me. What it was like to have her in my arms. Her laugh and her smile. Us fighting all of the time. Us doing the show together.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

And lastly us getting in the accident and her face when she saw I was awake and than when she realized that I didn't remember her.

_don't forget_

she whispered the last part and a tear ran down her cheek. I put all of these visions together in my head and than I realized they weren't visions they were memories.

Than something I didn't expect to happen happened. She leaned forward and kissed me. At that moment anything that I hadn't remembered before came rushing back to me.

Oh my god!

I remembered!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ahhh ok the moment we have all been waiting for!!!! so how did it go?!?!?! was it worth the wait was it good was it cute was it amazing did it suck??? I need to know how was it?!?!?! ok so first I want to say thanks so much for all of the amazing reviews we got passed 300!!!! the most amazing thing would be if I could get to 1000 reviews! I doubt it would ever happen but if it did I would probably faint. Ok so I am going to make a deal with you guys!* * IMPORTANT * * if in your review it says the name of the song and who sings it I will give you a small preview of the next chapter because I don't know when I will be updating but it won't be too long don't worry! If you send me a review without the name of the singer and song name I will give you a smaller preview than everyone else so if you review you will get a preview no matter what!!! if you can tell me who sings it but not the song title I will give you the full review but if you can only tell me the song name I will give you the shorter review because let's be honest it's kind of obvious lol! Anyway thanks for all of the reviews and I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner. I tried to update it yesterday but there was something wrong and it wouldn't let me update it so I am updating now!**

**I wanted to thank petalsphire for the amazing idea they gave me. The idea they gave me my friend also suggested to me but petalsphire went into more detail and it would be amazing if I had Edward not remember but I sadly couldn't use it because last chapter I said that Edward was starting to love Bella again but if I didn't say that I would have used it to bring in some more drama and to prolong this plot idea! If you want to check out the idea it is on the reviews page under chapter one. Thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I can not believe I just did that. I just kissed Edward after singing to him and he still doesn't remember me. I had sang that song with so much heart and what does it get me... squat, zippo, nothing. Tears started to freely fall down my face.

"I'm sorry." I said to him and before he could open his mouth I ran.

I ran outside. It was pouring but I didn't care I couldn't be with him. His rejection stung. Even if he hadn't said it I knew rejection very well and I'm sure he rejected me.

I started to run to my car but I couldn't reach it. I just broke down crying right outside of the door. I was getting wet but not to drenched.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call.

I knew he was coming so I did the only thing I could do.

In health we learn about a little thing called fight and flight. Well I was more of a flight person which is why in this moment in time I ran. I got off my sorry ass slowly and began to run away. I just needed to get to my car. I didn't know where I was going to go but I had to go far away from here. Somewhere where I couldn't see Edward when he rejected me... somewhere where I could just think about the great times we did share together and try not to be bothered that we would never share anymore great memories together.

I got about halfway to the car when I felt a hand grab my elbow and pull me around so I twirled into Edward's arms. I stared up at his beautiful emerald eyes. The eyes that once loved me. The eyes that once made me whole. The eyes that forgot me. He than opened his mouth.

"Bella please listen to me!" he cried and I could see tears forming in his eyes. That made me cry harder. I couldn't stand seeing my angel upset at my expense.

"Edward don't worry about it I just," I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. "I just can't listen to you say those three words anymore! I'm sorry but I can't bear to hear you say I don't remember it will destroy any bit of hope I have left" I whispered looking into his eyes. "it will take away everything that is keeping me together." He looked pained.

"please I have to say something!" he said and I knew I would let him tell me. I would let him do anything because I loved him. Even though he doesn't remember me and he doesn't love me I still loved him with all my heart and nothing I he or I could do could change that. Not an accident, not him not remembering me, not even him not loving me and I was glad. I was glad that I would always remember Edward and the love we once shared. I was thrilled that I could always love him even if he didn't reciprocate the feelings because I would choose him not loving me over him not being with me even as a friend any day.

He took his hand and brushed a piece of hair covering my face behind my ear.

"Bella when I woke up in the hospital I didn't see my family or the fact that I was even in a hospital connected to tubes and wires all I saw was the beautiful angel sleeping next to me. All I wanted to do was reach out and see if she was real." he took a deep breath and looked in my eyes. "it turns out not only was she real but she loved me but I couldn't remember her and it broke me inside knowing I had the chance with this angel and it was ruined. When you cried because I didn't remember you I was broken. How could I make someone as magnificent as you cry. And do you know what I did?" he asked chuckling without humor. When we got home and you went to your room crying I went straight to mine an I cried too." I felt horrible making him cry.

"I'm sorry." I said.

He looked at me unbelieving. "why are you sorry I'm the one that hurt you and I couldn't live with myself knowing that I did. Than we spent more time together and I realized you didn't just look like an angel but you were one. You were selfless, sweet, caring and loving even when I couldn't return the feelings." he said and I winced when he said that. He saw and looked even more pained so I tried to smile at him but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace.

"Than when Emmet was flirting with you I wanted to rip his head off. I knew it was a joke but it didn't matter couldn't stand the thought of another man touching you or kissing you or loving you or even worse you loving them." he said and took a deep breath. I was about to say something. "that's the day I realized why I was feeling all these things and looking at you like that. It was because I had fallen in love with you." he laughed lightly, "yep in less than a week you caused me to fall in love with you Bella." he said smiling. I was frozen he couldn't be serious. "and everyday I had to tell you I didn't remember because it was true and I could literally see your heart break and it caused mine to break as well." I flinched thinking about how I caused him pain.

"when we watched the videos it was one of the greatest moments of my life that I could remember because I was able to see you happy in my arms and I wanted nothing more than for that to become a reality. Than when you told my family about how you sing and you had only told me and had only brought me to your studio, to here," he said waving his hands behind him indicating the studio we were in front of. "I was heart broken knowing you told me such a huge part of you, something you didn't tell anyone else and I couldn't even remember it. But yet again I had to tell you I didn't remember. That's why I left so abruptly I was so mad at myself for doing this to you. Even though I already knew I loved you I didn't want to tell you until I did remember. Than today I told my family that I loved you before I left but I still hadn't remembered you. They were all thrilled because they all want us together and I promised myself I would tell you I loved you today even if I didn't remember." he said. So he didn't remember. I frowned at the thought. "that's why they were all smiling at us before we left." he said. Well I guess that makes more sense now.

"that in the right now when I heard you sing I had never heard anything like it and that song oh go the song fit us so perfectly and knowing you write while this was happening broke me. Knowing that's how you felt. But when I heard your voice I, I can't explain it." he said shaking his head and looking down. He looked back up in my eyes and continued. "it was like I had an epiphany or something! I just remembered. Not fully but mostly everything and than when you kissed me all of the last details I couldn't remember came back to me." I just stared at him in shock trying to take everything he was telling me in. He took the back of his hand and brushed it against my cheek. "what I was trying to tell you was I remember and the three words I wanted to say today was... I love you." he said looking me in the eyes.

I couldn't control myself I locked my arms around his neck and brought his face down to mine and kissed him. I kissed him with all of the love, longing, passion, and urgency I felt and to make things even better he kissed me back! He was fucking kissing me back! I pulled away after a while for a much needed breath.

"I love you!" I said to him as I placed my forehead against his.

"I love you too." he said smiling and kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss.

"come on love let's go." he said and I nodded. And he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. He opened up the passenger side for me and I didn't argue I just got in smiling the whole way. He ran back to his side of the car and slid in. Right when he had his seatbelt on he reached over and grabbed my hand causing a huge grin to spread across my face.

I missed the sensation I got whenever he called me love. The warmth I got when he held my hand. The butterflies I got when he opened the door for me and the satisfaction I got just being with him.

We pulled up to his house and he ran to my side to open the door for me. Right when I got out he grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Than brought it back to his side still holding my hand in his. I smiled at him.

"ready love?" he asked.

I looked at the house where my friends were sitting and the parents of the love of my life. I smiled and looked back at Edward.

"I've been ready." I said causing him to smile.

Than we walked into his house holding onto each others hands.

We walked into the living room to see his family sitting there all quietly looking nervous. They all seemed somewhat happy though. Probably because they knew Edward loved me and he was going to tell me know matter what happened today.

Edward cleared his throat and everyone looked up. They all saw our hands intertwined and there eyes grew wide with hope and there faces all broke out into a smile.

"so I told Bella I love her." Edward said and we both beamed at each other. Everyone got up and hugged us. Congratulations they all said.

"oh honey that's great!" Esme said as she hugged is both but I could tell she was upset he didn't remember. Well he did but they didn't know that yet.

"I sang Edward the song I had been writing him since he forgot today at the studio." I said and I could see sadness in all of there eyes because I reminded them of how he couldn't or well didn't remember.

"god Edward tell them they look miserable!" I said with an exasperated sigh. Causing Edward to chuckle and everyone else to look confused.

"ok love calm down i'll tell them." he said. Esme smiled softly when he called me love.

"well when she was singing the words just seemed so prefect and amazing for what was happening. She will sing it for you guys later." he said and I rolled my eyes. I told Edward I would sing it for them along with the other song I wrote that I sang for him the first time. "anyway hearing her voice made the memories come rushing back to me." I saw everyones eyes widen. "than after the song she kissed me and everything I didn't remember before I did. I remembered everything." he said smiling admiringly at me and I smiled back at him the same way.

Suddenly I was tackled in hugs.

"oh Bella I am so happy for you too!" Alice chirped and I laughed.

Everyone was hugging us and telling us how happy they were. About thirty minutes later Edward dragged me out of the house saying he was borrowing me. He led me down the beach and I took off my sandals. We walked along the beach together like we did on our first date holding hands. We sat down with me on his lap and just looked up at the sky. It was twilight.

"this is my favorite part of the day." I murmured. "it is so peaceful and romantic." I said snuggling into Edward's chest.

He kissed to top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled enjoying the moment. "it is my favorite time to love and I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else other than you." he said.

I turned around and kissed him slowly showing him I felt the same way. We pent the rest of the night talking and telling each other how much we love one another and how happy we were to be together again.

When it got late he carried me into the house even though I protested and told him I could walk. He carried me straight up to his room while his family beamed at us from the bottom of the stairs.

He place me down on his bed and snuggled up next to me. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my body. I sighed contently. I missed being in his arms and falling asleep next to him.

"goodnight Edward I love you." I said.

He kissed me softly on the lips, "goodnight my love have good dreams." and than I was out having amazing dreams about the man who I loved laying next to me who loved me back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: ok everyone how was it!!! I know it was kind of short but I thought it was cute :P the moment we have all been waiting for! Them to get together!!! ok so sadly I am thinking only one or two at the most chapters because I don't want to drag it out to the point it is just boring sooo I need to know should I do a sequel and if yes I have a question! The sequel would be after collage so there are some options. For Bella 1. Bella can be a singer 2. Bella can be an actress 3. she can be both. 4. she can be something else if you don't want her to be famous. For Edward 1. he can be a doctor 2. he can be an actor. 3. he can be a basketball player. If they are both actors they could be in the same movie if only one is we might have to deal with there love interest. Let me know what you think about a sequel and about there jobs! You can combine any of the options so let me know what you think they both should be.**

**Random thought does anyone watch GLEE! Omg it's my obsession and it's amazing! I have all of the songs on my ipod and I also have somebody to love because they are doing it next week and it was on itunes! It is AMAZING! Along with all of their other songs of coarse.**

**By the way the song in the last chapter was Don't Forget by Demi Lovatto! Amazing song and if you got it right I sent you a longer preview if you got it wrong or just reviewed I sent you a shorter one!**

**Next chapter will be the championship basketball game! Thanks for all the reviews lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_3 months later_

I woke up to a shining light coming in Edward's dorm. I looked to my left and saw the clock read 8:00. I looked to my right and was met with the most dazzling sight I have ever seen. Edward sleeping next to me. He had the most peaceful expression and a slight smile was on his lips. I snuggled closer to him and turned so that my head was resting on his chest. I sighed in contentment as I began to draw light patterns on his chest.

He started to move slightly and when I looked up I met his emerald eyes.

"morning love." he said as he smiled down at me. Sleep still evident in his voice.

"morning." I smiled and kissed him on the chest.

I than sat up in bed and made a move to leave. I went to stand up but his arms tightened around me and pulled me back on top of him.

"what are you doing Edward I have to get up."

He just snuggled into. "why it's a saturday and I want this day to be about just you and I." he said so sweetly.

"it is but I'm meeting the girls for breakfast so we can talk about what we are wearing to the game tonight after all it is your championship game!" I said excitedly.

He smiled at me and let me go. "fine but after breakfast come straight back I miss you." he pouted.

I laughed at him while rolling my eyes. "I'm right here." I said kissing him softly once and going to the bathroom to change. "you're such a baby sometimes!" I called over my shoulder and heard him laugh.

* * * * * * * *

The rest of the day was filled with mindless chatter with Alice and Rose and snuggling with Edward. It was now six thirty and the game started at seven thirty. As the girlfriend of the captain thought and of people on the team Rose, Alice and I have get there at seven so we cans see them warm up, and most people are there anyway and we want seats.

"done!" Alice chimed as she looked at me.

"finally!" I yelled dramatically getting off the chair. "you do not know how painful it is to have to sit here while you two torture me!" I said throwing my hands up in the air for effect.

"drama queen much." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"yeah you know you love it!" Alice chirped.

'_you know you love it'_ I mimicked in my head. Ha as if!

With that we left for the game. It was home so we didn't have to walk far.

Alice, Rose, and I were all wearing the boys away game jerseys with a white long sleeve shirt under it, jean shorts and white sandals.

When we got to the stadium it was packed. I mean no space to breath packed! This was insane I mean hi I'm Bella a human person nice to meet you, I need air to breath and there for to live so yeah this might be a slight problem thanks!

I looked at the court and saw that there were cameras on the sides like in the real games. Wow this was going to be on television. My boyfriend was going to be on television!

I saw people warming up and my eyes went straight to Edward. He looked so good in his uniform. It didn't cover his arms so you could see his arm muscles! And may I day damn they looked fine. See Edward and I has sex about two month after he remembered me on our six month anniversary and ever since we have been well like Rosalie and Emmet. I know I know how could I become like them but it was Edward! So we weren't virgins anymore which Emmet had a lot of fun making jokes about.

_* Flashback *_

_Edward and I were walking through the halls hand in hand. It was in between classes in the most crowded part of the school and everyone was here. We slept together for the first time yesterday and it was amazing._

"_hey Edward! Bella!" we heard Emmet shout so we turned around. Big mistake._

_He came running up to us smiling and gave us both a huge hug._

"_congratulations guys you are officially adults."_

"_what are you talking about Emmet?" Edward growled out at him as he let us go._

"_you are no longer virgins!" he shouted and everyone turned to look at us. "I'm so proud! You kids are growing up so fast!" he screamed and ran away._

_I was mortified and looking at Edward I could tell he was as well._

_Emmet just announced to the whole school that we had sex yesterday and not only that but that we were virgins before that which I'm pretty sure no one thought that about Edward. Not that we cared if people knew we were virgins before hand but awkward turtle moment._

_The rest of the day I could feel the stares I got but not only from students from teachers too! It was the most embarrassing moment of my life and I was red for the whole day._

_* End flashback *_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

He turned around and saw me. He smiled at me and waved. My heart jumped and I returned the gesture.

Rose, Alice and I walked into the crowded stands and found Esme and Carlisle in the first row. They waved us over and we went and sat next to them.

"hey girls how have you been?" Esme asked smiling at us while giving us all huge motherly hugs.

"fine thanks for asking." I responded and she smiled in return. I smiled at Carlisle and gave him a hug as well.

"oh mom you'll never guess what happened!" Alice gushed.

Oh no here we go again. I thought bitterly. You see Alice found a sale for fifty percent off on all designer clothes! Yeah I know great story right! Well it's not and I have had to listen to it many times.

I tuned her out as she told the story and focused on the court. The cheerleaders were there doing some stupid routine that they made up. No one was paying attention to them and that thought made me laugh. If Lauren found out she would not be happy. You see Lauren and I still aren't on good terms. She will randomly trip me in the hallway but since Edward walks me to class he is always there to catch me which makes her even more angry. I looked around the crowd and saw that more than half of the girls were wearing CULLEN shirts and looking longingly at him. The game was about to start.

Now welcome the WARRIORS!" the guy announced on the speakers and everyone started booing except for the people who came form their school to watch.

When everyone calmed down he came on the speaker again.

"and now welcome the five year champions the SPARTANS!" he said and everyone erupted into cheers! Everyone stood up clapping and screaming. There was a banner with SPARTANS written on it and our team came bursting through it. The mascot came first followed by the rest of the team.

"and now your captain EDWARD CULLEN!" he announced and Edward came running out. I along with everyone else screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard a bunch of girls start to squeal and I turned around to see girls jumping up and down screaming. Some were even fanning them selves so they wouldn't pass out. I turned back around and rolled my eyes while shaking my head. I heard Edward's chuckle and gasped. I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me.

"what are you doin-" I started to ask but I was cute off when his lips crashed against mine. Hard and with a lot of passion.

I heard a bunch of whistles and cat calls but I could care less.

"this game is for you." he said and kissed me once more on the lips before running over to his team where his coach was yelling at him to get over there.

I smiled and turned around to see all the girls glaring at me. I smiled at them giving them a 'what now bitches' look and turned back around.

"Bells that was so romantic!" Alice squealed.

"that was so sweet of him to dedicate his game to you Bella!" Esme said with a smile.

"why couldn't Emmet do that." Rose grumbled and we all laughed.

The game started and the guys were on a role. Emmet and Jasper were playing amazing defense and stealing every ball. And Edward was scoring every shot no matter where he took it from. Edward was also stealing some balls as well as Emmet and Jasper were making some shots. Zander had a couple baskets as well as other on the team.

It was the last quarter and there were ten seconds left. The other team had the ball and went for a shot. They missed and Emmet got the rebound he gave it to Edward who started to dribble. 3... 2... 1! Everyone counted down and right on one Edward released the ball for a shot from half court. It was like in the movies where everyone gets quiet and just watched it. Like it's going in slow motion and than... it went in! Everyone jumped up and started screaming and hugging each other. Edward turned to look at me with a dazzling smile. He pointed at me and winked. I almost fainted on the spot. I could feel all the hateful glares I was getting from the girls but I didn't care.

I jumped off the bleachers and went running into Edward's awaiting arms. I jumped onto him and kissed him with all my might. He kissed me back and I was in heaven when suddenly we were pulled out of it by an unfamiliar voice.

"aw look at the cute couple." I jumped back and looked at the women in front of me with a microphone and the man behind her with a oh god is that a camera!

"hi I'm jenni! Congratulations on your game Edward it was fantastic!" she said smiling at him.

He smiled back and said, "thanks but it was the team effort not just me."

I looked up at him admiringly. He truly was perfect saying it was everyone and they shouldn't only give him the credit.

"so who is this beautiful women here?" she asked looking at me.

I smiled shyly as Edward introduced me. "this is Bella Swan my girlfriend of nine months and the love of my life." he said proudly beaming at me causing me to smile bigger at him.

"aw do I hear wedding bells." she joke but Edward just smiled bigger.

"I swear to you I will marry this girl." he said smiling at me and giving me a quick peck causing me to blush. He was just too amazing!

"aw well congratulations on your victory and I will be looking forward to hearing about your wedding in the future." she said as she walked away.

I smiled at Edward and embraced him in a hug not caring he was sweaty and smelly. "you played amazing." I said.

"thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you to my Bella and I wasn't joking." he stated.

I pulled back and looked at him curiously.

"I will make you my bride one day love." he said and I smiled.

That thought couldn't sound anymore appealing.

* * *

**A/N: ok so first DON'T HATE ME! I'm sorry I know that was a really really REALLY late update but with school and everything it has been hard to find time to write! But because of the delayed update and the fact that I don't have school tomorrow I will update a new chapter tomorrow!!! the epilogue one SENIOR PROM yes that is right senior prom as in one year from now!! ok so I know this chapter sucked major but it was fill in and the whole tape of them will come in part in the SEQUEL! Yes that is right sequel! I know some didn't want them to be famous and some did but I have decided what I'm doing which I will reveal in the next chapters author note!!! anyway you guys no the drill! The more reviews the sooner the update tomorrow! And again I'm SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! Review my lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_one year later_

It had been one whole year. One year since I started dating Edward, a year since the championship basketball game. A year since junior prom and a year since all the drama that came with that year. Don't let that fool you because there was still drama. See Lauren even tried to break my leg. It's long story that has to do with a bucket of water, a very clumsy me, and oil lots of oil ( I shudder just thinking about it ).

So anyway here I was putting on my dress with Alice and Rosalie. I had fought a lot to not have this dress I mean it looked incredible on me but it was a little um revealing. I would never wear it in a million years. But I did have to admit it looked pretty. Rose and Alice just finished my hair and makeup and luckily they did the makeup light. Just some mascara, eye liner, silver eye shadow, and lipgloss. My dress was light blue and had no back and cut so you could see the side of my stomach. As a final touch I was wearing the necklace Edward gave me. I have worn it every single day. It also had a slit coming up my leg to a little bit above my knee. it made me uncomfortable but they promised Edward would love it.

Alice was wearing a green dress with no back as well. There was also a slit on the dress going to a little above the knee. Unlike mine though it didn't show any of the stomach. It made her green eyes pop and her black hair stand out. Her hair was in it's usual spikes and she was wearing the same makeup as me only she was wearing what Jasper got her instead of my necklace of coarse.

Rose was wearing a purple dress that like mine had no back and cut into the stomach but unlike mine had a small hole over her chest too. She was wearing the same makeup was Alice and I only she had light purple eye shadow. **(A/N: all of the dresses are on my profile! I changed to homecoming clothes too because they weren't there anymore so they might not be as described and I changed the gifts the guys get the girls as well and I got rid of the guys shirts. Ok so anyway check them both out!)**

I know you're probably wondering why Rose and Emmet are coming to our senior prom. I mean them and Jasper are in collage now and the year has been so strange with out them.

Well Jasper is obviously coming as Alice's date. Rose and Emmet are coming because apparently it's a tradition to have last years king and queen announce the winners this year and well obviously Rose and Emmet won. Since collage was over they were all able to fly in and come to prom with us.

I heard a knock on the door and we all squealed. Yes I admit it I squealed but I mean you would too if it was your senior prom and Edward was at the door coming to get you and he was well your date.

"ah ok we all look awesome Bella you stay here we need an entrance for you!" Alice said and I just sighed. "and now introducing last years homecoming queen Rosalie Hale!" Alice said loud enough for the boys to hear on the other side of the door.

She winked at us and walked out. "hello boys!" she said as I heard her open the door.

"Damn Rosie you're looking smoking!" Emmet screamed causing me to snicker.

"you look very pretty Rose." Edward said politely and Rose thanked him.

"you look great sis." Jasper said and Rose thanked him.

"now introducing your nominee for homecoming queen Alice Cullen!" she said and Alice gave me one more smile before she left the room!"

"wow sis looking good!" Emmet. Wow.

"I like the dress it looks good on you." Edward. Aw.

"you look amazing." Jasper. I could just imagine him in a state of awe right now.

"and now introducing you to your new homecoming queen Bella Swan!"

I walked out and rolled my eyes at Rose. "I'm not going to win Rose Alice deserves it." I said for the fifteenth time today alone.

They rolled their eyes at, "Bella you're going to win and so is Edward you will be a couple, couples always win... for example." Alice said pointing to Rose and Alice.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to look at Edward for the first time. He was gorgeous and he was looking at me with huge eyes. That's when I realized that my dress didn't cover as much as I would like. I crossed my arms over my stomach to cover up. Edward walked over to me and removed my arms.

"don't hide Bella, you look stunning." he said and kissed my hand. I blushed so furiously I thought I would faint from heat exhaustion.

"AWWW!" Rose and Alice coed at the same time.

"Emmet why can't you be like!?" Rose said as she smacked Emmet across the head.

"oh come on thanks a lot man." he said looking at Edward. We all laughed. "but you really look hot Bella!" Emmet said causing me to blush.

"you look really nice Bella." Jasper said.

"thanks." I replied smiling timidly at him.

I finally looked at all the boys and realized they were all wearing ties to match our outfits. Emmet wearing a light purple one, Jasper wearing a green one, and Edward wearing a light blue one. They all looked amazing and fit so well with their significant others. I looked at Edward lovingly and kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled at me and kissed me again.

"really guys get a room." Rose said causing everyone to laugh and Edward and I to smile at each other getting lost in each others eyes.

"I give up!" Rose said dramatically while walking out of the room. Everyone followed her. Edward and I kissed once more and than followed them out of the room.

We walked to the gym where the prom was since it was so close and we didn't want to waste money on a limo. (my decision everyone else wanted it!)

Outside of the gym they took pictures of you and your date. Edward and I smiled at the camera with his arms around my waist. When we walked into the gym I gasped. It looked incredible! There were lights and a DJ with good music playing. Edward immediately dragged me to the dance floor with me complaining the whole way.

"Edward!" I whined but he just smiled.

"Please love just trust me."

How could I say no to that. My whole resolve crumbled when he called me loved and looked at me with those puppy eyes. They were worse than Alice's.

We danced for a few songs before we sat down and he got me a drink.

"hey beautiful want to dance?" I looked up and saw Mike standing in front of me.

Ugh really and I thought this was going to be a good day.

"I'd rather choke on my own saliva." I said and looked away.

"better yet you could choke on mine." he said suggestively.

I gagged on the spot. "thanks for the offer but i'd rather not." I said looking around for Edward.

"oh come on Bella just dump Edward already so we could have some fun." he said wiggling his eye brows.

I was about to answer when I heard a growl behind him.

"I think she said no Newton." Edward said his name with such venom.

"come on Edward let's be honest she would rather be with a real man." he said smirking.

"exactly which is why I would rather be with Edward." I said standing up to stand next to Edward.

"come on B-" Mike started but Edward interrupted him by grabbing him by the collar so he was standing.

"she said no Newton and if I ever see or hear that you were talking about or about her or dammit even just looking at her I swear to god I will hunt you down and make sure you wish you never even thought of her." he said menacingly and than threw him on the ground.

Mike scampered away faster than I thought possible.

Edward looked tense so I decided to cheer him up.

"my hero!" I said dramatically and grabbed him face and lowered him so we were having a heated kiss.

When we pulled apart I smiled at him and he smiled back down at me.

He was about to say something when Rose and Emmet walked on stage and to the microphone.

"ok everybody guys be quiet!" Rose tried to quite them.

"yo SHUT UP my lady's trying to speak!" Emmet boomed causing everyone to quiet down.

"thank you!" Rose said smiling, "ok now is the time to announce prom king and queen so can all of the nominees please get up on stage."

I kissed Edward on the lips quickly and said you can tell me later and than went up on the stage. I stood next to Alice who had Lauren on her other side. Yeah she was nominated I have no idea how. On the other side of the stage were Edward with Mike on his left and Xander in between them. I smirked at that. (**A/N: by the way I think I spelled his name wrong last chapter my bad)**

"ok now your prom king is... shocker Edward Cullen!" Rose said.

Everyone started screaming and clapping. A bunch of boys said your the man Edward while girls screamed I love you. Edward walked over to Emmet and Rose where they put his crown on his head.

"now prom queen is," Emmet paused for dramatic effect. "the sexy the hot... so we all no it's not Lauren," he said causing everyone to snicker and some to burst out in a round of full laughter. Lauren screeched and ran off the stage. "anyway the hot the sexy Bella Swan!" he screamed and everyone clapped while I was frozen.

"Bells that's you go!" Alice said pushing me to where Emmet and Rose were. They both hugged me and whispered the congratulations and Rose out my crown on me.

"and now it's time for their dance!" she said.

We walked hand and hand to the dance floor and than the song started playing. I smiled up at Edward and he smiled back at me.

"our song!" I said to him and he smiled and nodded at me.

"our song." he repeated.

I looked up at our friends and they winked at us. Edward and I smiled back at them.

The song ended and we continued to dance while everyone else joined us. I laid my head on Edward's chest and breathed in his scent. I would never know how he smelt so good, but that's the charm of Edward Cullen. He was perfect.

I turned back to Edward. "I love you." I said smiling at him.

"I love you too, and I wasn't joking." he said confusing me.

I looked up at him, "what do you mean?" I asked him.

He must have been able to see the confusion clearly on my face because he chuckled and kissed me gently but lovingly on the lips.

"last year when I said that I would marry you I wasn't joking Bella, I want to make you my wife one day. I want you to be the last thing I see every night and the first thing I see when I wake up every morning. To be able to call you Mrs. Cullen, and to see little girls or little boys running around carrying a resemblance of both of us. I want to marry you one day Bella Swan."

My heart swelled when he said this. We hadn't talked about marriage or even what he said at the basketball game until this night and while I wanted to bring up what he said I'm glad we didn't because than this moment wouldn't be what it was. It wouldn't be perfect.

"I want those things too Edward and I swear when or if you ask me to marry Edward I swear I will say yes." I said.

He put both his hands on either side of my face and kissed me. It was sweet and gentle but I knew in that moment that I was going to live a life of those kisses and I was going to enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

**A/N: THE END I know so sad but all things must come to an end but do not fear becasue there will be a sequel yayy!!! ok so I have an awesome DEAL for you guys! If you can send me a review and in it says what Edward and Bella's song is I will give you a summary of the sequel!!! I know I do not no the name or the actual summary so I will give you the best I can so you will know what is going to happen before everyone else and what their jobs will be!!! and if I were you I would do this because I don't know when I will be able to start the sequel it could be more than a couple months. But I DO no how it is going to end which means if people review I will update sooner!!!! anyway thanks for all of the awesome reviews and don't worry the sequel will stay EDWARDxBELLA! I would never write anything else!! ok so I hope you like this story and REVIEW! Thanks lovies :)**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


	23. SEQUEL IS UP!

**SEQUEL IS UP! IT'S CALLED LOVE REMAINS THE SAME GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**-twilight-saga-lover95**


End file.
